God Save the Queen
by blue c 84
Summary: The Black Knights are getting desperate and brewing trouble again. The gang is back in England. Prince John gets a bit more hands on. The court of Aquitaine gets into the mix. Can they prevent the disaster the sheriff has planed?-- This is a bad summary.
1. Chapter 1: I spy with my little eye

Robin Hood BBC 2006: God Save the Queen

(Set after season 2 finale)

Chapter 1: I Spy with My Little Eye

-- Nottingham castle--

The sheriff looked out the window of the great hall and cringed. There were happy little people putting up yellow and green banners in the castle in anticipation of summer solstice. Some banners even stretched from the keep to the battlements-- "to make it more festive" they said. Sure there were still the grim and sad begging in town. But it was the happy little people that kept getting his attention. Together with the blue sky, sunshine and the flitting of birds, everything seemed far too picturesque for his liking. It was enough for him to almost miss the monotoned colours of the Holy Land. He spotted the hanging post with no one hanging from it and frowned. Something needed to be done.

"Gisbourne!" He shouted out. Almost automatically, the door to the great hall opened and a man clothed in black leather marched in grimly. The man was paler that usual from lack of sleep which contrasted with the dark circles under his eyes. But the fact that he was still there closing the door behind him almost made Vassey smile. Sir Guy of Gisbourne was his right hand man and his loyalty to their cause was without blemish.

"Yes, my lord sheriff." He greeted without much enthusiasm.

The sheriff went to circle his right hand man as if he was inspecting his uniform. "Gizzy, Gizzy, Gizzy." He shook his head in disapproval once he stopped right in front of his lieutenant. He leaned forward taking a sniff at Sir Guy of Gisbourne. "Still not rid of the leper stench hm?" But instead of looking disappointed, the sheriff looked quite pleased. Sir Guy's forehead furrowed in confusion. "This is good. This is very good." He said.

"Good, sir? It's good to see my misery pleases you." Gisbourne answered sarcastically.

"You don't see it? No?" The sheriff inquired. He clapped his hands before heading for his seat. "You see dear boy, if you're have not gotten over this nonsense. Then I'm betting that neither has he. I mean you-- what you had was unrequited. But he," the sheriff lifted a finger to emphasize his point, "he had her. The fact that he's been shooting off target the last time he was here to free that man from hanging just proves it." He sat down with much pomp ignoring the fact that Gisbourne was growing increasingly uncomfortable. "Did you see it Gisbourne? The other day? Two arrows just to cut the rope. No fancy speech either. His gang just left." Vassey shook his head again. "It's a real shame really. He's not taking us seriously anymore. Here I thought we were having fun." He mused. Then his eyes landed on Gisbourne's stoic expression. "Gisbourne, are you listening to me?" He asked.

"Yes, Lord Sheriff. Of course I'm listening." He answered dryly. "But what do you intend to do?"

The sheriff grinned. "Gisbourne, you're going to like this. We should show the Knights what we have after all. Gather the guards 'round, Gizzy. Let's go hunting for a little bird. A little Robin bird."

--Sherwood forest--

Much sighed with frustration as he tried to keep his dagger strokes even on the thin piece of wood. He missed Will. The carpenter made it look so easy in the past. Will would just whittle wood into arrows quietly and with such swift efficiency that it looked like anybody could make them-- even Much. But he was mistaken. Much 's jaw tightened in ire when his dagger slipped again causing the wood to crack. He looked up to they sky praying for some sort of an inspiration. The arrow was gone now that the wood was splintered. He tossed what he was making to a growing pile of arrows that had gone wrong. With stubborn determination, he took another long twig from a pile to started another attempt.

After a quarter of an hour, he held up his handiwork with a grin. There it was. Another well- made Much arrow, ready for the fletchings to be tied on before joining the handful of successful arrows he had made that afternoon. He smiled proudly admiring his new arrow. It was then that he heard a ball rolling. He gently placed his new arrow down to take a look around the camp. There was nothing out of the ordinary. In a few short weeks it would be the official start of summer, though it was quite obvious that the weather had already turned. Robin was sulking quietly against a tree. The forest looked greener as the months of spring rolled by. There was no sign of Little John but why would there be? Little John had left an hour earlier to drop off what the meager amount they have for the desperate. But the rolling sound continued getting louder.

"What is that?" Much asked loudly to no particular person.

"What's what, Much?" Replied a sleepy Allan- A- Dale on lying on his bunk.

Much got his shield lying on the floor behind him just in case there was trouble. "That! Don't you hear it?" He said.

Allan rolled over to listen and catch what Much was talking about. He shook his head. "Not being funny, but I don't hear anything." He replied returning to his original position. "Maybe you're imagining things."

"I am not imagining things. It's there. I hear it. There is a rolling sound. And I am going to find it!" Much answered with absolute certainty. But just as he stood up, a small lead ball fell on his left foot from one of the plants. Much howled in pain. He fell back down to the ground cursing incoherently. "For the love of..." He trailed on.

Allan hopped out of his bunk immediately to look after his friend. "What happened?" He asked when he reached the smaller man. He saw Robin slowly walk over to them to investigate as well.

"An animal! A tiny vicious animal attacked... attacked my foot!" Much exclaimed still rubbing his foot.

"Maybe the squirrels are finally planning their revenge." Allan smirked looking around the ground for Much's vicious animal.

They both saw Robin roll his eyes and picked something from the ground. "Vicious animal?" He asked dryly without so much of a ghost of a smile characteristic to Robin of Locksley. He showed his former servant the lead ball before tossing it to Allan and heading for his bunk.

"Your concern is appreciated!" Much replied sarcastically at his depressed friend. He shot the laughing Allan- A- Dale a dirty look as the pain subsided. "One day, something will happen to your foot. And you. You will not see me laughing. Instead, you will see me actually trying to help. Because that's what friends do. Help." He ranted while putting his boot back on.

Allan grinned checking the ball on his hand. "You know what, this looks familiar." Allan gave Much a curious look. "Not being funny, but isn't this the ball Will placed to ring the alarm?" He saw Much pale significantly. Allan felt his grin getting wider by the second. "Much, you were the one who set the thing yesterday. Did you forget to put the plate back on?" When the sitting man refused to meet his gaze and stayed silent, Allan knew he had him. "You did! You forgot to put the plate back on. Seriously, Much." He teased.

"Sorry!" Much exclaimed standing up. "At least I took the initiative to actually do something. I reset the alarms, stock the pantry, cook... What have you done lately besides the roof? By the way, it's still lopsided." He adjusted his cap. "In any case, we seem to have a visitor. I should go see who it is. You should stay here." He said tilting his head in the direction of Robin's bunk. Someone needed to stay with Robin. "Then maybe after, I'll go to town to see if anything new is going on." He smiled wistfully.

Allan's smile faded. "What? That doesn't seem fair now does it? You have an injured foot." He argued but Much was quick to block his way. Allan knew by the way the smaller man smiled that this was meant to punish him for laughing. "Come on Much! You must be joking." He started again just to get an expectant look from the former man servant. Allan sighed defeatedly. "Fine. But if he kills me while you're away remember that this was your idea." Then he added in a softer tone "Honestly, this," he motioned to Robin with his gaze, "this is starting to get ridiculous." He said.

"I know." He mumbled in agreement once he was out of earshot.  
--

Much climbed stealthily up the hill to where he had laid the trap on one of the paths. He heard laughter before he even reached the place. He immediately hid behind some bushes making sure that he still had a clear view of the events on the path. Much paled at the sight and started to walk backwards. There were 5 soldiers and horses. One of them had been caught and was lifted to the air. One was trying to cut the man free while the others laughed at the sight.

"Bloody hell," one of them said, "do you reckon the other teams are having this much trouble?"

"Teams?!" Much eyes widened.

One of them couldn't stop laughing. "And we thought Robin Hood's gang was oppose to hangings." He said in between chuckles. "Look at Carl, does he look like he's floating to you? A clue: no." He mimicked the sheriff lines. The rest of the guards fell into hysterical laughter again.

"Oh no. This is bad." Much mumbled to himself. "I have to warn the others." He said turning around just to find that two guards were there watching him. Much stood frozen in a mixture of shock and fear. The soldiers started to walk towards him as he took an equal amount of steps back until he felt the branches of the bush press against his back."Can't we just talk about this?" He pleaded weakly.

The guards brandished their swords at the ready. "I can't believe this one is from Robin's gang. He's a bit short isn't he?" Asked the one on the left.

"Short?!" Much exclaimed readying his own weapon. "I am not short. I am of average height." He defended himself.

His companion smirked. "Yes, that must be him. The short and whiny one."

"That is a revolting description. I am not whiny. I am merely concerned." He replied. "As should you both be about yourselves." Much sneered before attacking one of the guards.

The guard parried the blow as both swords crossed. The other one took Much from behind and pushed him to the ground. Much was quick to be back on his feet but the first guard shook his head. "Are you sure about this?" He said motioning to the other guards that had caught up in the fray. Seven soldiers now held their weapons on the ready against one outlaw. Much's sword dropped to the ground. A guard behind him leaned forward to pick it up. "I think you will find that you have to be concerned about yourself right now." The soldier drew his fist back.

"Oh no." Much closed his eyes bracing for the oncoming blow. He felt himself falling to the forest floor before the nothingness enveloped him.  
--

-- Nottingham town--

Little John pulled on his hood even when it was already on. He leaned against the tavern's wall trying to be casual when a platoon of soldiers came past him. It was almost impossible to navigate the streets of town now without having to hide from soldiers. There were more guards on patrol in town for the past few days. He's asked around but people reckon it was for the summer solstice celebrations in a few weeks. The towns people themselves didn't mind the guards. They simply thought they were there so that nothing terribly unsightly would happen and dampen their spirits. Little John wished this was true. But try as he might, he couldn't erase the feeling that something bigger than the solstice was coming every time he walked freely past guards.

He continued on his way to the next family that needed coin in the adjacent street when drum beats filled the air. The people in town suddenly grew quiet and looked to each other in confusion. Little John sighed as he was forced to join the current of people moving towards the main courtyard. If he were to push against the crowd, he would stand out to the soldiers that were on their rounds. He took a look back when he past the portcullis feeling terribly uncomfortable about passing the gate when the sun was already setting.

He joined the people stop near the hanging platform that seemed like a permanent fixture of the bailey. Little John pulled on his hood again when the doors of the castle's keep opened. The sheriff walked out ahead of everyone looking triumphantly at the people. Sir Guy of Gisbourne followed right behind the Sheriff. And right behind him were a contingent of guards lead by the hangman surrounding a person Little John, even with his great height, couldn't see. The Sheriff rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

Sir Guy of Gisbourne stepped forward. "People of Nottingham!" He called out. "Today, you will see that siding with outlaws does not pay. Crime does not pay." The sheriff handed him a bag which he opened. The soldiers behind him stepped forward shoving the doomed hooded man that had been in between them violently to his knees on hanging platform. The hangman then took over readying the noose. Sir Guy tossed the seven soldiers seven smaller coin purses from inside the bag the sheriff had given him. "Robin Hood and his men may give you some money. But as you can see, catching them pays a little bit more." The seven soldiers grinned visibly before returning to their positions in a line behind Sir Guy.

Little John felt a tingle go down his spine when Gisbourne took a step back and the Sheriff stepped forward to stand beside the caught outlaw. It was then the Sheriff did something peculiar. He turned around facing the keep's doors and bowed before turning again to face the people. John suddenly saw the source of his anxiety. Pressed against the walls of the inner landing were people hooded in black. They were completely covered by the shadow that he wouldn't have noticed them if he weren't looking. The people around him didn't seem to be bothered by Vassey's actions. But they were there. John frowned. The Black Knights were in Nottingham.

"Vigilance!" The Sheriff said. "Vigilance dear people, is the key. If we keep an eye out for these outlaws then we will have a lawful society. You will be rewarded." Vassey grinned. "Do you know who we caught preying on the forest paths? Do you think we're lying when we said we've caught one of Robin Hood's men? A clue: no! We here at the castle value honesty. Honestly, people." He said. He leaned towards the prisoner. "I think you've spent too much time with a hood on your head." He continued on. "Let's hang you without it." Vassey grabbed the tied hood on the prisoner revealing him to the world.

There were a few gasps of shock in the audience. Little John's blood grew cold. He gripped his staff tighter for support. "Much." He said shell shocked more than anything else. Much continued to struggle away with his hands bound behind him but was held back by two guards. He received a few more blows to his body before falling to his knees. Little John looked around desperately to see if by some luck Allan or Robin were around. Finding none of the two amongst the crowd, he tried to think of a way to rescue his friend. But again in vain. There were too many complications for one man with a staff to handle alone. There were too many people in between him and the platform. There were too many soldiers. And then there were the Black Knights. If he even attempted a rescue, there would be two outlaws dead instead of one. What would happen to the resistance then? They were already short of people as it is. Little John gritted his teeth in frustration. One emotion he did not like was helplessness.

"That's right! Robin Hood's right hand man. From Hood's man to Hanged man. Oh! I like that. Don't you like that Gisbourne hm?" The sheriff announced as Much was fitted with a noose while two soldiers still guarded his every move. "Where's your Robin Hood now? Can't even rescue his most loyal comrade?" The Sheriff said taking a step back so that he would not be in the way of the hanging. "Any last words outlaw?" The sheriff asked once he was beside his own right hand man.

Little John saw his smaller comrade take a deep breath like he was preparing himself for death. He cursed himself under his breath for not being able to do anything. "I... I fight for King Richard and Robin Hood!" Much yelled loudly. "We are Robin Hood!" He shouted louder this time. Little John wished he could say it with him but he couldn't find his own voice.

"Lah di dah di dah. Boring." The sheriff rolled his eyes. "Hangman, do your thing." The sheriff ordered.

He wanted to tear his eyes away from this brutal scene. Much was still shouting out that he fought for King Richard and Robin Hood when the hangman placed his hands on the lever that would take the floor out underneath his friend. But as the sun set, he found that closing his eyes like Much had done now, was increasingly difficult. He watched the hangman throw the lever with the floor giving way almost in slow motion. Little John thought his heart stopped when his friend dropped with the crowd in complete silence.

But then they heard something cut through the air, cutting the rope just in time so that Much fell to the ground below instead of hanging in mid air by the rope. The thing embedded itself on the post before it stopped. Little John's systems flooded with relief as the crowd started a renewed buzz of activity. Much was surrounded immediately by the seven guards Gisbourne had ceremoniously paid just a few minutes ago. Much's hanging failed but so did his escape. It didn't matter to Little John. For now, his friend was alive and bowed his head to say a short prayer to God.

"Look! It's not an arrow!" The person beside him exclaimed to his friend beside him. "Do you reckon Robin Hood's changed weapons?" At that statement, Little John's head quickly eyed the object embedded on post. It was indeed not an arrow which meant it was not Robin who rescued Much. Instead, it was a typical soldiers' dagger that was thrown. Like everyone else, the large man started to look around trying to find who could have done this good deed but found that nobody stuck out in the crowd that could have been the culprit.

The sheriff though, did not share the sentiment. In fact, the sheriff was furiously yelling out a challenge. "Come out! You coward!" When it was obvious no one would give themselves up, he smoothened his clothes. "Very well, no matter. We still have him. I can have him hanged whenever I want. If he survives torture, that is." He said to the crowd. The soldiers dragged Much back to the castle. "Gisbourne! Take him to the dungeon." He ordered. Gisbourne gave him a small bow before disappearing inside himself.  
--

The tavern was filled with noise about the happenings of the day. Most of the people drank to the failed hanging saying that it was fate that someone was there to save Robin Hood's man. Some of them thought that Robin Hood's right hand man should have hanged. The sheriff's temper was brutal. Now, the doomed man would have to face torture. And sometimes, the thought was enough to choose a quick hanging instead. Some workers from the castle reported that the torture process had indeed begun. They told their stories that the man was keeping everything secret only saying the following words to every question that may lead the sheriff to Robin Hood. "I fight for King Richard and Robin Hood." or "You sir, are revolting." But he received more lashings for his bravery. Some men laughed at the man's virtue believing it was stupid. "Everyone breaks under torture. It's torture." They pointed out. While some applauded the man's virtue and loyalty by toasting a few drinks in his name.

Amdist the buzz though was a silent table where two people were waiting. The younger girl clothed in black and white tapped her gloved fingers on the wooden table nervously while the other hand supported her head. The older blonde woman beside her, wearing a faded shade of crimson and black with a little gold embroidered on the edges of her clothes, simply drank her ale patiently. "Mademoiselle." She said gently putting a hand over the girl's nervous hand.

The girl gave the woman a cheeky guilty grin and ran her hand through her straight black hair. She sat a little straighter. "Pardon Camille." She apologized but took to playing with her cross pendant instead. Her companion just nodded understanding her predicament. The girl took some of her ale. When she placed her mug down she saw the last in their party take a seat. She breathed a little easier.

"Mesdames." The man greeted taking a seat. The man wore faded dark blue, green and black clothes greatly contrasting his companions. He gave the younger girl a grim smile while taking his black hood off revealing his sandy brown hair. "I am certain and now I am sorry that I am. He is indeed a man of Robin Hood's." He said conversing in French.

"Then we must not let him die. She will not be pleased if she learns that we have let someone, who had served her when she was in need, die an unnatural death. She will be furious." The lady named Camille said calmly. "I must admit though, I am relieved. A man who would proclaim his loyalty even in the brink of death is a merit to their cause." She smiled at the younger girl. "Mademoiselle, you have been waiting to do this since you saw him being dragged in like an animal." She handed her a bag of money under the table which the girl swiftly placed inside her bag. "Remember to give that off."

The girl got ready to stand up in delight but he placed his hand on hers getting her attention again. She took her seat again to face the gentleman. "You have to be careful. I know you have done this before. But I believe the Black Knights were not gathering the last time you were here and we might not able to get to you if anything goes wrong. Strike only after they convene if possible. Am I clear?" The man explained with much concern in his blue eyes.

He released her hand and she got ready to leave with a nod. Halfway out the tavern, she returned back to her table to embrace the two older people she was with. "Merci, Raoul." She smiled hugging the man. Then she went to the older lady. "Merci Camille."

"Be careful." Camille released the girl and fixed her hair fondly. "Bon courage ma petite." She said before the girl turned to leave the tavern. She watched as the girl pulled on her hood, tightened her scarf and opened the door. A second later, she was gone to the twilight outside. Camille met her companions gaze. "So." She smiled slyly.

"So?" Raoul answered with a smile of his own.

"How do we enter ourselves?" She asked curiously. There was a familiar glint on her companions eyes that betrayed that the plan was dangerous. But only if they got caught.  
--

-- Outlaw's Camp--

Allan took a deep breath before placing the ladle on his lips to take a sip of whatever he made. When the sun had set and night had definitely fallen, he had decided to stop waiting for Much and Little John to come back. He was hungry and thirsty from carrying a one- sided conversation with Robin since Much left. Listening to himself was better than Robin's silence. Although he couldn't understand how the man could have kept a straight face when he said "Much told me about the honey subject with Will and Djaq. Do you think that's what happened to Much and Little John seeing as they were the left out pair at that time?"

So Allan had taken to the cooking. There were some onions, carrots, and some leaves Much liked using in everything to chop and place on the pot filled with clean water. He placed a chicken in as well. When it didn't turn into a nasty colour after nearly half an hour of mixing, Allan started sporting a cheeky grin. He must have been doing something right. The food he was cooking didn't smell burnt. He took a sip of the mixture and his grin widened.

"I think it needs a little salt. What you think eh, Robin? Not being funny but I think I'm getting excited." He said but Robin stayed silent. "What's that? Oh! You're asking me why I'm excited?" He continued on stirring. "Well, not being funny but when was the last time you had something in the forest other than Much or Djaq's cooking? No offense to them both that is. I mean, I love Much and Djaq and all. But I think those small woodland creatures would be happy that we're not eating their kind tonight. You think one day, they'll sport the bow and arrow and we'll be their sheriff of... Sherwood? Know what I mean? And Djaq, well, God... Allah or whatever, bless her soul but sometimes I find there's too much spice on her cooking. Sometimes I wonder if Will has adjusted to the food there yet. I mean you have to admit. That bread thing at Bassam's had a lot of spices us English don't have. Suprised I didn't get indigestion. I reckon he'd survive though. I mean, with Djaq there. Lucky bugger. She can probably--" But Allan was cut off by a sight of Little John rushing into camp. "Hello there, John." Allan greeted looking at the larger man trying to catch his breath with confusion. "You look like a mess." He admitted with a guilty smile. "Did something happen?"

Little John took Robin's bow and handed it to him. When Robin simply stared at the bow, John dropped it on his body lying down in front of the fire. "We go to Nottingham now." He said urgently.

Robin sat up and place his bow beside him. He looked up at the towering man. "Why?" He asked simply.

Little John stamped his staff on the ground slightly agitated at the lack of concern Robin was showing. "There are black knights in the castle. They have Much. He was almost hanged. Saved by a dagger from the crowd, he was." He informed the leader of the gang.

"What? I thought he just went to town to see the decor like he said he would." Allan stowed the ladle and reached for his sword belt hanging on his bunk. He was headed towards where the other two were fastening his cape. He placed his hands on his hips switching his gaze from Robin, who was still sitting on the ground, and John who was still staring at Robin. He waited a few seconds more before he gave up. "Not being funny lads, but if we're going to get Much out of there, we better get a move on." He suggested.

But Robin shook his head. "Not tonight." He answered staring at the fire. "Tomorrow. At first light." He decided.

"No." John shook his head in disagreement. "Tonight. Much is being tortured."

Allan grimaced remembering how he himself was tortured in the dungeons. And that was only by Guy. "Robin, I think John is right in this one. I mean, I was tortured in there by Guy and that wasn't very pleasant. Think about it. The Black Knights might be the ones taking turns in the torture chamber. Much probably doesn't have the night." He argued. John faced him and nodded in agreement.

"Do you have a plan to get in there Allan?" Robin chastised much to Allan's surprise. "Because you'd need a plan wouldn't you? To get in and get out in a castle swimming with Black Knights and their little armies? Especially since you showed them most of our ways in and out. Or have you forgotten that?" He continued.

Allan threw his hand up in air. "Oh, here we go. I'm not doing this again." He shook his head.

"Robin." Little John said in a sort of warning tone. "The fight is there." He pointed a frustrated finger in the direction of the castle.

"Agreed." A voice said from behind them suddenly cutting through their conversation. The three quickly turned to that direction with weapons at the ready. They saw a figure drop to the ground from a low branches of a large tree. The hooded person headed towards them with much determination.

Allan took his sword out of his sheath but couldn't help the feeling that he knew this one. "Stop where you are if you don't want to get hurt." He commanded.

Their visitor chuckled. "Right. That is really going to happen." Came the sarcastic reply.

John relaxed slightly upon hearing how the figure had faintly a different accent. It was familiar to him. They have met before. Upon reaching where the light started to shine, the figure pulled her hood and loosened her scarf. John couldn't help but give the girl a small smile. "The dagger that ended the hanging. That was you." He realized.

She returned his smile with a small bow. "Little John." She greeted.

Allan sheathed his sword in shock. He did remember this one. But then she was a boy with his hair tied in an unruly fashion the last time they met. But now, that boy was a girl whose dark hair she was just starting to pin back as she reached John.. "Hold on." Allan threw her a confused look. "Aren't you that thief from last fall? Leigh Thornton?" He asked.

The girl just grinned at him after giving John a friendly hug. "I do not go by his name anymore. I have finished that deed. I am simply Evangeline Stone now." She said. "Aren't you that unlikely black knight from last fall? Allan-A-Dale?" Evangeline replied mimicking Allan's words. "What happened? Did they kick you out of the leather club?" She teased before going down on one knee to face Robin before he could answer. "I heard about... her... from town." She said deciding not to use her name. "I'm so sorry Monsieur Locksley." She said sincerely. The two friends exchanged a longer embrace than what she gave John.

Allan nudged John's elbow. "How come I don't get a hug?" John just shook his head in disbelief.

"What are you doing here, Eva? I thought you would have peacefully returned to your estate in Anjou by now." Robin inquired.

"Long story that ends with me being a courtier in Aquitaine. I'm in England for Solstice trinkets." She smiled shuffling through what John thought was a familiar looking bag. She took the bag filled with coins and handed it to John when she stood up. "From the her majesty the Queen Mother with her gratitude for saving her son King Richard's life in the Holy Land last winter. To prove to you that it is from her and so that you will accept it, she tells me to say a special message for John." She grinned turning to face Little John. "She says "Hello, Big Bear."" She said trying to stifle her laughter when John gave her a mortified expression.

Allan chuckled. "Big bear? Why big bear? Are you lads not telling me something." He commented. Then caught a glimpse of Evangeline laughing and was immediately confused again. "Hold on. You said the Queen Mother. Are we talking about Eleanor of Aquitaine? How did she-"

"Do not believe for one second that events in England and the Crusades do not reach her." She answered before Allan could ask the question. "Robin. I have been informed that they are torturing Monsieur Much. He has held out so far but--"

Now it was her turn to be cut off. "Eva, you heard me. Even if you have a plan-- not until morning when we can see what we are exactly dealing with." He ordered.

Evangeline crossed her arms. "With all due respect Robin, I know this is your gang. But when the night expires so does your friend. I know exactly what we are dealing with. I have been observing that castle for days now. The Knights have brought with them a relatively small army each for their protection. Ellingham and his mercinaries have been withdrawn from Locksley to the castle as well under Gisbourne's directives. But no matter how well fortified that castle may be, it is not perfect." She argued.

"Wait a second." Allan interrupted. "You've been in and out of the castle? Undetected? Doing what exactly? Stealing from the sheriff? I thought you were here for trinkets." He asked but was unanswered. The girl ignored him holding her sight steady at their leader.

"Neither are we. We are not perfect. " Robin argued staring at the fire so that he could avoid the young girl's gaze. "If Much is holding on as well as you say, he will last till morning when we can properly prepare. We can't take that risk at night."

"What are you talking about?" She asked utterly confused. "Of course we can take that risk to rescue a dear friend. You and your gang have taken that risk for less than a life in the past." She shook her head. "What has happened to you Monsieur? Have you lost your nerve? I have seen you with the bow this last few days in rare occurrence you did appear in town and this is the only time I have seen you miss your target. This from a man who forced me to learn proper archery for half a week while waiting for a box to be made. This from a man who told me that every arrow that misses the target is a waste." Evangeline said resting her hands on her hips.

Allan exchanged the same shocked expression with Little John. "Can she talk to him like that?" He asked his larger companion.

"No she can't." Robin answered for him standing up to face the girl for the face time. "Did you know that the King made me his representative in England? Were you informed of that?" He said hoping that would keep her quiet. But he was wrong.

"Fine choice of representative." She answered without missing a beat. "An absent leader of The Cause representing an absent king. Parfait."

Robin yelled out in frustration. "That's easy for you to say. You haven't seen the horrors we've seen in the Holy Land. You haven't seen anything beyond England and your estate in Anjou. Nobody's ever died because they believed in you. Do you understand that, Eva? Worse of all, she died because of me. Marian died because I was not there for her. Marian died because of my stupid cause. And now she's gone forever." He exclaimed with so much guilt that they all paused for a moment after his outburst.

"Peace and justice are not stupid causes, Monsieur. We do what we do because we believe in something bigger than ourselves. That includes Madame Marian who you will have forever with in Heaven. Do you understand that? But that is not the point tonight. Monsieur Much believes in you. The only question tonight is whether you let your friend die because you are afraid? I, for one, will not. He will die if we do not do something. At the very least, all I needed were a few well placed arrows. But if you are not coming, I will have to do without them." She replied in a more subdued tone. She started untying something behind her neck and pulled it out a leather tag. She pressed it against Robin's hand returning the tag back from the person who gave it to her. "I will not remember you this way, Monsieur. Tonight, you are not Robin of Locksley or Robin Hood. You are just a lost man." She took a step back and bowed slightly before disappearing into the forest.

Allan placed a hand on his leader's shoulder. "Well, that still beats people who meet the sheriff. They end up hanging." He gave the man an unsure smile. "Not being funny Robin, but I'm going with her to get Much. Alright?" He said giving his leader a friendly pat.

"I too." John said. When Robin didn't say a word of reply, the two men shrugged and slowly moved out of camp trailing after the girl. Robin was left alone at camp for the first time in a long time. He just stood there in front of the fire thumbing the embossed insignia Will had elegantly marked on the leather tag for their gang. Questions abound in his head again. She had made him promise hadn't she? He had given his word to her hadn't he? He was trying his best to keep people alive wasn't he?  
--

-- Nottingham Castle--

Camille looked at the thick wooden beams crossing above the fiery circular table with the scale model of England with a mixture of uncertainty and disbelief. There was a piece of rope dangling right in front her but she was still looking up at the man she once thought was a absolute genius. He was only part genius now. They had broken in the castle undetected. Distracting the guards from the door of this room was simple enough. They just needed to throw a small piece of stone down the hall away from them. Misdirection always seemed to work best when there was too much pressure to keep the castle tightly guarded. The soldiers had left their post to investigate the noise and they slipped in. They worked so hard not be noticed this past few days that hiding right above the Black Knights was just ridiculous.

"Madame! I assure you that there is enough cover for us to remain unseen even if the do look up. There is hardly enough light to illuminate the whole room." Raoul said peering down.

She crossed her arms in annoyance. "When you said we would have a bird's eye view of the event, I was not expecting to take it literally. Is there not another way?" She asked.

"Do you see any other place we can stay in this circular room? Besides, the simplest way is often the best way. That is your saying, yes?" Raoul answered from above. He watched her sigh in defeat with delight. She was half way up the rope when footsteps and voices started to echo from the hall. "Hurry, Camille." He called out in a low tone. He offered her his arm to help pull her up into their hidden sanctuary.

To her surprise, the beams were wide enough that she could walk normally though not wide enough that it could erase her fear of falling in the middle of the conference. Camille scurried into the shadows of the beams leaning on the stone wall behind her. She watched Raoul keep the rope in his bag and headed for the wall at the opposite end of the beam. He turned to her grinning which annoyed her even more. "This is a ridiculous idea." She said.

The man simply grinned. "But you see, it works." He replied smugly. "And that, madame, is why you married me." He added getting comfortable in his position.

But before his wife could answer back, the door to the room opened. Sir Guy of Gisbourne circled the room once looking at every spot that a person could hide in. When he was convinced that the room was empty, he proceeded to man his post by the door checking the people for their rings. Once inside, the Black Knights took their respective seats and took off their hoods revealing themselves to each other and only to each other. No doubt it was another safety precaution just in case a stranger had infiltrated the inner sanctum like Robin Hood once did. Raoul spotted a striking man sit down without a word to any other Knight. He met his wife's gaze of concern and curiosity. She had spotted him too. "What is he doing here?" He mouthed to his wife. The girl merely shrugged.

The last to enter was the Sheriff of Nottingham. The buzz in the room quickly died down. He marched to his place grinning while Gisbourne closed the door. Vassey spread his arms wide. "Black Knights, we will soon rule supreme." He said.

"Were you able to kill that King of ours, Vassey?" A man two seats to his right asked as he lounged comfortably on his chair.

"Would we be here if he was dead already?" The sheriff answered quickly. "As I was saying, our dear King Richard is nearly done attaining peace in the Holy Land. That does not benefit us. No. That does not benefit us at all, does it Gisbourne?" He asked his right hand man.

"No, Lord Sheriff." He replied in the same grim fashion he had earlier that day.

A man three seats to the sheriff's left crossed his arms. "What are you going to do about it this time? Our existence has now been exposed. A pact you have yet to retrieve. The King knows about us thanks to that outlaw Robin Hood. Your shire's outlaw, Sheriff. Even the old Lord of Winchester has lost our documents to a mere thief. I even have word from my trusted spy within the court of Aquitaine that the Queen Mother is now keeping notes on Prince John's plans. On us. She's spying on us. Gentlemen, as we stand today, we are spread too thin." The man stood up much to Vassey's dismay. "What we should do, my fellow Black Knights, is to consolidate our resources to make us more formidable if and when the King returns. How many times do we have to plan to assassinate the king and fail before we learn our lesson? All the while, we can just get England wholly in our hands. Let us see if he can wrestle it away from us when he comes with whatever he has left from the crusades."

The men in the room started to talk to consider this suggestion when the man sat down. Vassey pounded on the model of England to catch all their attention. "Lah di dah di dah." The sheriff said unimpressed. "That, my dear Lords, is the coward's way out." He announced walking over to the sitting dissenter. "Did you think that when the King returns with only a handful of crusaders to fight for England, Queen Eleanor would let her favorite son be outnumbered? A clue: No. We might as well be handing England to him in a silver platter." He yelled angrily to the man's face. Then he turned around calmly. "Assassinating the King in the Holy Lands-- been there, done that. It's old news. What we should do dear Knights, is hurt the king where it hurts most."

"And how do we do that, Vassey?" The man right across the table from him now asked. "Go to the king and kick him?" The Black Knights started laughing at the comment.

"A clue: no." The sheriff grinned slyly. "We pay a few noble nobles a visit. Leave it to me."

"Leave it to you?!" The unimpressed man exclaimed.

"Vassey," the man Raoul and Camille have been eying in the circle stood up. Everybody in the room recoiled slightly. The Sheriff himself nervously looked to his direction. "Don't think for a second I have forgotten our losses. Spencer is correct. We are not as strong as we used to be. But the time of my brother's return is fast approaching. And desperate times call for desperate measures." The man gave the sheriff a steely gaze. "Because you've come closer than any here to kill the king, I leave this to you. But mark my words Vassey, this is your last chance."

The sheriff gave the man a low bow. "Yes my Prince. Thank you." He said in tone so reverend that it almost sounded like a prayer.

Right above them, Raoul and Camille exchanged worried glances from across the beam.  
--

Evangeline stood hooded behind a discarded market cart near one of the castle's turrets on outer walls. She drew the English long bow aiming for one of the small windows. She saw the shadow of the guard inside climbing up the stairs inside. It wouldn't be long now until he passed the window. She took a deep breath ready to release the arrow.

"You know, you really shouldn't talk to Robin like that. You could've been a bit nicer. I mean, the man just lost the love of his life in the Holy Land." The man sitting on the ground looking out at the mess of a marketplace suddenly said. Her concentration broke at the sound of the man talking. She relaxed her form with a sigh and lowered her bow. "And you're a girl. You think you'd give him some sympathy." Allan said finally looking up at what the girl was up to. The girl just looked down on him annoyed. "What?" Allan asked after a few seconds.

"I lost my shot because you started talking." Evangeline answered curtly.

Allan shrugged. "There are two other windows right? Pick one of them."

"That was the easiest." She replied with tinge of annoyance in her voice. "Now, we have to wait again. Little John, if Monsieur Much is dead by the time we get there. He is the one at fault." She said pointing to Allan. "I think I know why the Saracen Djaq chose Will over you-- she probably noticed your nose gets longer the more you talk. Right John?" John rolled his eyes at the two acting like little children.

"Ouch. That actually hurts." Allan said. "All that just because you lost a shot? Not being funny but I thought you were good at this type of thing."

"She's not. She's good with daggers and swords." A familiar voice said from a cart behind theirs. Robin sprinted quickly to their position. He saw Eva slumping to the ground with relief. "Not much for the bow and arrow" He continued. She tossed the longbow on the cart. "Now, didn't I tell you that archery was important?" Robin grinned smugly. "Nice choice, Eva. This is the only one that's mostly covered in shadow."

Evangeline laughed. "The goal is to obviously get in undetected. It took you long enough to get here Locksley. I must admit I'm slightly relieved. I thought I had to take this one to help carry Much away from the dungeon." She said tilting her head at Allan. "We would have been caught for sure."

"Apologies." He replied tossing her a tag from his pocket. "I got lost. Now, this plan of yours?"

The girl pointed at the second window before handing him some rope. "Those guards up there manning the battlements are not guards. Those are Ellingham's men. Shoot that particular one, sil vous plait. He is about John's size."  
--

Much tried shifting into a more comfortable position slumped against the corner of his jail cell. He found none. Every inch of his body hurt. He hardly had enough energy to open his eyes to look out just in case Gisbourne or the Sheriff or the jailer came back for more sadistic torture. Those men were simply revolting. He was proud of himself in some ways. He has been whipped, whacked, burned and lashed but he hasn't given one single secret away. He loved the gang. He'd really rather suffer some more than bring them any danger. Although, he suddenly felt really bad and it wasn't because of the pain from his injuries. He suddenly remembered an old comrade, Roy, who was also beaten to death in this very dungeon. He also finally understood why Allan had chosen to make a deal with Gisbourne. He hoped for anything to end this suffering. Even death seemed easier now.

A tear rolled down his face when he realized that it was probably really late already. If there was a rescue operation at work, it should've been done by now. But then he remembered Robin's odd new rule-- wait for daylight. He was too tired to wipe the tear away. It didn't matter because more tears were flowing now. The gang, he thought, was probably at camp eating who knows what because he wasn't there to cook. Have they even realized that he hasn't returned? How he wished that he was there at this moment instead of being in a cold empty dungeon alone with no one. How he wished he was there with them all like happier days that had gone by-- with Robin and Marian, with Will and Djaq, and with Little John, Roy, and yes, even Allan. Did his life just pass by in a blink of an eye?

He heard the dungeon doors creak open and close followed by scuffles and footsteps. There was a loud thud then a jingle of keys. And Much found himself bracing for another round of torture.

"Merde!" A faint curse echoed softly through the dungeons. "Monsieur!" A girl chastised.

"What?" Came a reply that feigned innocence. Much's heart skipped a beat. He could recognize that voice anywhere. But he didn't have the energy to shout out for help. It didn't matter. He was confident now that he would not die inside the evil dungeon. He felt better now that he knew for sure that torture was over.

Robin watched as Evangeline remained at the foot of the stairs watching the door just in case someone came in. He proceeded to check cell by cell for his friend. When he found Much, his heart fell. There was his most loyal comrade hiding in a corner like a scared child. He was blackened and bruised all over. There was blood on his clothes. In fact, he could smell the burnt cloth from where he was standing trying to get the gate to open. But he could still see him breathing. That was a good sign. The others were right. Much wouldn't have lasted more of this.

The gate gave way finally. He rushed to his friend's side. "Oh, Much. I'm so sorry." He said gingerly lifting one of Much's arms over his shoulder so he could help support him when they stood.

"You're late, master." Much barely replied. Robin saw the edges of his lips curve upward slightly telling him that it was a joke.

"Well, my friend. This is a rescue and i think you will find that we are undetected." He informed his friend using his own words from years before. There was twitch on Much's lips and Robin knew he remembered that particular incident. "I know it will hurt. But I need you to stand and walk if we are to get away." Robin saw the man bob his head in agreement. "Ready, steady... go." He counted down slowly raising them both from the ground. There was a muffled grunt that came from Much but once they were steady on their feet. They slowly made their way out of the dungeon with Evangeline leading.

Robin saw her pull on her hood and tug at her scarf. Two daggers from her side found her hand. He saw her close her eyes. She paused crouched right beside the door as if she was trying to hear what was on the other side. "Guards right behind the door." She said. She pulled away and immediately, one hand started twirling the dagger it held absently. Robin didn't have to ask what was happening. He knew that she found danger on the other side. "You alright, Eva?" He asked in a low tone.

The girl looked back with unsure hazel green eyes. "When you went to the Holy Land, did you see Carter?" She asked simply.

Robin paused at the odd question. Maybe it wasn't the danger behind the door that she was uncertain about. He saw the twirling dagger go faster. He looked up at his friend in confusion. "The sheriff stabbed in with a dagger in a village when we were trying to protect the king. We owe him our lives." He saw a flash of sadness in her eyes before she looked back to the door. "Eva, how do you know Carter?" He asked curiously.

"Another long story. I guess there is always heaven." She replied softly. "Are you ready, Messieurs?" She asked. "At the count of three then. One. Two. Three!" She shoved the door open hitting both guards at the other side off balance. Once she was outside, she kicked the door closed once more.

Robin didn't like waiting in the sidelines but he didn't have a choice. He had to be the one beside Much. Eva wouldn't be able to handle the weight of his friend. There were sounds of swords crossing. There were muffled shouts for reinforcements. There was bang on the door and then there was silence. The door opened again. Robin held his breath.

Then he let it go once he saw that it was just Allan and Evangeline. "Need some help there Robin?" Allan grinned going down to take Much's other side. Evangeline held the door for them until they got through.

"Fastest way up Allan." Robin ordered.

"Right." Allan said. "Eva, is it?" He looked at the 'former' thief stealing the a sword and daggers from the unconscious guards. When she didn't reply with a comment a second later, Allan thought it was a bit odd seeing as she was quick to reply just moments before. "Anyway, down the hall there's a row of stair cases. We get to the top floor, turn right, down the hall again and that's the room we're looking for."

"Good." She replied leading the way again.  
--

After the Black Knights left, the Sheriff had decided to stay a little while to plan his new scheme. The Black Knights were counting on this one to work. He tapped his finger on his chin while staring at the model of England. He loved looking at the model while he was thinking. It gives him a visual of what is at stake. The sound of soldiers' hurried footsteps and various orders and shouting of different location echoed through the circular room. Vassey pounded on the table in frustration. "I can't think with this blasted noise!" He yelled out.

The Sheriff marched over to the door and threw it open. A platoon of soldiers rushed past the door giving him no notice. Then he found what he was looking for. A tall pale man dressed in black following the soldiers with determination. "Gisbourne!" He called out heading straight for him. "What is happening?" He demanded grabbing the man by the collar.

"The whole castle is going to lock down. Robin Hood and his men are attempting a rescue. My men have them trapped on the top floor. I'm heading there now." Gisbourne quickly summarized.

"What?! Now?! The Black Knights have just left. I don't want them hearing about this." The Sheriff ordered. But he found that his right hand man was not even looking at him talk. He was looking further away to the door he had left open. "Gisbourne! Are you listening to me?"

"All of the Knights have left? But if you were alone," Gisbourne said suspiciously, "then, who just left the room with you?" He asked.

The sheriff gave his lieutenant a confused look. "What are you talking about, dear boy? Are you seeing leper ghosts?" He replied before turning around to see what the taller man was pointing at. Then he saw them. Two black hooded people disappearing down the stairs. The guards ignored them thinking they were indeed Black Knights. But then the Sheriff saw a glimpse of a faded red badge with a single yellow lion revealed when the person's cape twisted as he turned to go down. "Aquitaine." He silently growled angrily.

"What was that my Lord?" Sir Guy asked.

The Sheriff snapped his head back to the lieutenant. "What are you still doing here Gisbourne! Get Hood. Get Hood now!" His lieutenant broke into a run instantly leaving the sheriff with his thoughts. "That leper will pay dearly." He vowed heading back inside the room and slamming it shut.  
--

Allan half dragged, half supported Much on his own towards the room they wanted. He watched as Robin and Evangeline were both keeping the soldiers away from them almost miraculously. It was like they divided the wide corridor in two manning their sides. Sometimes they would switch parts and defended again. But what Allan noticed the most is the similarities on how the two fought. It was true they fought very differently. Robin yelled as he fought while the girl remained amazingly silent. But they both were reluctant to kill unless they had to. They were aiming to put people out of their consciousness or at least a non fatal injury. It was interesting how hey were both trying very hard to avoid using the sword's blade without previously having to talk about not killing anyone.

In fact, he was quite happy that Robin looked like he was back to his old form. This plan of theirs felt brilliant again-- just like Robin's old schemes against the sheriff. Evangeline had thought of securing a side of the battlement and leaving John and Allan there under the guise of guards. They would enter the castle with black hoods so they could pose as black knights who were, by her calculations, ready to leave Nottingham. But getting out of the castle would be the hard fought battle just to get inside a certain room on the top floor of the keep.

Robin was quick to point out a few holes that sounded much like wishful thinking. He insist on two people to get Much. One of them being Allan because he knew the ins and outs of this castle better than anyone present. He said that with two people and her, the whole plan will go on faster. Instead of just Evangeline fighting off guards as they come, another man could help out effectively blocking the corridor all together. It would be less likely that they would be run down.

He would've loved to just stare and watch the fight. He was brought back to reality by a grunting Much. They were suppose to rescue him after all. Every second he wasted watching the good fight, was a second that the two combatants keeping soldiers at bay were losing ground. It was another second that brought the possibility of getting caught. "You there yet Allan?" Robin called out without looking back.

Allan gave the ring on the door a good pull. The door opened for him. He entered with Much and relief flooded his system. "We're in!" He yelled out making his way to the window.

"Here that Eva?" Robin said stealing a side glance at his silent friend. He was used to it. She took very much like the crusaders who raised her after all. They were amiable people until they had to fight. Then they turned deathly silent. He saw her nod and grinned. Robin was getting tired of this fight. He crossed swords with a soldier in front of him then kicked him away so that his friend behind him could catch him. Seeing the distance he had created, he sprinted for the door. When he was in, he turned to see that the girl had just thrown a dagger back to the nearest soldier after her. The soldier fell. But the man behind him dove for her grabbing the girl in mid air. They fell to the floor with the girl underneath.

"Eva!" Robin called out in concern. The man had straddled the girl down ready to stab her. The girl raised both her arms up to block the sword. To the guard's surprise, the sword didn't meet flesh. Robin watched as the girl pushed the sword off her arms and quickly unsheathed a long dagger from her sleeve. The dagger danced in her hand quickly to set up her strike. She slashed the man's fighting arm making him double over on the floor grasping his arm. The weight on her lightened. She was able to pull herself out from under the man quickly getting to her feet. She dove for the door just in time for Robin to see Sir Guy of Gisbourne and another set of guards find the top of the staircase.

Allan looked out of the window uncertainly. There was a wide yellow cloth banner under the window that stretched until the turret they had infiltrated before. He could see John on the walkway waiting for them to slide down. He saw Robin slam the door shut and Evangeline push a small wooden table to keep it shut at least for a few minutes. He looked out the window again. It was very high. Too high for his liking. "Are we sure about this plan?" He asked.

There was pounding on the door. "Hood! There's no where for you to run!" Gisbourne's voice traveled through the door.

"Then why don't you sound so convinced, Gisbourne? Or maybe the truth is you just don't want to kill me." Robin had yelled back. He looked at Allan expectantly but walked over to Much. "We're sure Allan. Go with Much." He ordered as he lifted Much off the ground and to the window. They maneuvered Much so that he would be sitting on the window sill with Allan but looking out of the castle. The pounding continued as the soldiers tried to break open the door. Evangeline leaned casually on the table she had used as a barricade making sure that they couldn't enter.

Allan looked at the view down below beyond the big yellow banner and at his dangling feet. He looked back again wishing his eyes were swollen like Much so that he couldn't see. He glanced back to the room one more time to meet Robin's gaze. "Not being funny, but this is a really big drop if something happens. Are we sure about this?" He asked.

"Stop that! Get some pitch. Burn it down." They heard Gisbourne order. There was a few muffled sounds of shifting guards. Robin and Evangeline exchanged worried glances when they heard liquid splash on the door.

There was a smell of smoke in the air. "Take your time. It would take awhile for things to burn in pitch." Evangeline suddenly said sarcastically breaking her silence.

"Yes, Allan. We're sure." Robin said with a decisive nod. "Go. Now."

Allan took a deep breath, pushed Much forward while he jumped. He felt the burning sensation of cloth against cloth as they slid down far too fast for his liking. His heart was beating wildly. He had wanted to scream but he remembered the plan-- screaming alerts the guards at the quad. No, they had to be silent so that everybody thinks that they're still in that room. He changed his mind. This plan of theirs, if his stomach would survive it, is definitely not the most brilliant one.

The ride was over less than a minute later. Little John, dressed like a guard, had caught them and placed them to rest against the parapet. That was a good idea. Allan didn't feel very well after. When he opened his eyes he saw Robin resting beside him with a small smile on his face.

"That is the last time I trust that girl with an exit strategy." He said. Robin took a quick look around him. "Wait. Where is she? John, did Eva slide down?" He asked looking at the big man. John simply shook his head.

The smoke was getting thicker now as it filtered out of the window. There were glimpses of silver streaks going through the air cutting the smoke in some places. Allan saw a dark figure pass by the window. "I think she's still in there, Robin." He replied. "How do we get her out?" He asked.The yellow banner was suddenly cut in two parts-- one longer than the other. The longer banner fell gracefully down to the ground. A figure jumped out of the window. Allan's jaw dropped. "I can't believe this." He exclaimed. He couldn't see where the body had landed. The rest of the way down was now covered in shadow.

Robin could see his most hated enemy peer out of the window. "Find them! Find Hood." His orders echoed through the ensued in the quad below. Robin's hands itched for his bow. He could kill that man at this distance but he knew now is not the time. He had to find Evangeline. His eyes scanned every inch of the tower they had just come from for a sign that his friend was still alive. He was about to lose hope when a breeze flitted what was left of the banner away for a second just enough for him to see a small window closing slowly underneath it. "There." He pointed at the window closing. "She'll be fine. Eva can take care of herself." He said turning to face his gang.

"Then it's time to go." Little John prompted them knowing that the battlements would be filled with soldiers and mercenaries soon. He lifted Much with ease placing him over his shoulder. And with a decisive nod from Robin, the outlaws went out the way they came in covered in shadows.  
--

--Outlaw's camp--

Robin stared as the sun filtered in the leafy canopy of the forest. He watched as the clouds sailed against the blue sky above him. She was there watching him. He could feel her in the warmth of the sun. He longed for her every minute of everyday. Marian was in his heart always and that , he realized, would make her live forever. She will never fade. Suddenly, he felt like he was awake for the first time in months. He smiled comfortably.

"Well then Monsieur," A face said jovially, blocking his view of the sky. "Monsieur Much is sleeping. My wife says your friend has not taken a fever. She has fixed him with those brilliant salves you had found yesterday. He should make a full recovery if you could keep the wounds clean to prevent infection."

Robin stood up automatically. "Thank you, Sir Raoul." He shook his hand in all sincerity for the taller man from Aquitaine. When they had reached the camp, they immediately went looking for leftovers of Djaq's salves and bandages. To their dismay, they could not make out Djaq's handwriting. So they had decided to deal with Much's deep wounds first. Robin had gotten the needle from Allan after much debate on whether they should call on Matilda. He was about to start sewing when Eva had appeared from the forest with two people behind her saying that the other lady was trained. The gang was unsure at first until the man with them confessed that they were part of the Queen's Knights. The rest of the night was spent following Lady Camille's orders for hot water, wine, and other things she said in French that had to be translated. In fact, John and Allan were still asleep in their bunks from exhaustion.

Robin took a curious glance at the girl sleeping under a tree then back at the knight. Raoul followed his gaze with a knowing smile. "If you don't mind me asking, how did she come to work for the Queen Mother? I thought she would have returned to Anjou after she finished her duty as Leigh Thornton." He asked.

"She was." Raoul grinned before crossing his arms. "But on her way back, she crossed paths with assassins trying to harm a few travelers on their way home. I was one of those travelers. So was Camille and Remy, who did not join us in England, and the Queen. We had reports that ungodly men were waiting for us in the ports of Aquitaine so we took a different route by land. Then took them out when we arrived." His smile grew wider at the memory. "I can recognize that girl from anywhere. Our families are old friends in Anjou after all. So I revealed myself and called on her. She came to help. The assassins were defeated. Long story short, the queen took a liking to her and by the time we reached Pointou, she was part of the Queen's private guards." He recounted.

"Really? Well, that's amazing." Robin exclaimed.

Raoul nodded. "It is a good thing too. I doubt Remy would be alive today if she had not thrown that dagger in the Holy Land." He mused with an unfailing smile.

"The Holy Land?" Robin asked in shock. "She has been to the Holy Land? When?" He suddenly recalled what he had said in his outburst just the day before and felt guilty.

"We were there for a month. In fact, we fought along side King Richard's knights when he lost Acre to the Saracens. The Queen ordered the four of us to bring medicine to the King. We were ambushed when we landed no doubt because we looked like English Crusaders. We left just before you came, I think." He faced Robin with concern suddenly showing in his face. "Speaking of the crusades, mademoiselle, was slightly distraught about Monsieur Carter last night. She said she asked you-"

"Carter?" Robin said throwing the taller man a look of confusion. "No offense to him or her, but I thought she'd be more concerned about the King." He chuckled.

Raoul shook his head in amusement. "Well, we know that the King is fine and alive, thanks to you. Eva has given you the Queen's gratitude has she not?" He watched Robin nod. "But with Monsieur Carter it is different. Carter, she-"

"Loves. Or at least, I hope she does." Someone said cutting him off from the forest behind him. The two turned just in time to see a familiar blonde walk into camp grinning. Raoul was the first to give the man a friendly hug. "A happy coincidence seeing you here Sir Raoul." He greeted.

"Carter!" Robin greeted in surprise when the man was released. "How did you survive the wound? They told me you were sure to die! What are you doing here?"

"The Sheriff's dagger missed all the good parts and the Saracen's medicines work miracles."He said looking around the camp. His eyes rested on the sleeping girl under the tree's shade. "That doesn't matter now. The King had asked me to accompany-" He started to add but was interrupted by someone shouting in pure shock.

"What's happened here?!" A bag fell to the ground with a loud thud. Will Scarlett stared at the camp with an incomprehensible look on his face. From where he was, he saw the roof askew, the ropes frayed, the wood was rotting... It looked like a nightmare. This was definitely not how he left it. He was sure he left it the camp he had made in better condition. Allan and Little John immediately woke up from the outburst. At the sight of their friend, they both got up to greet them.

A smaller lady shrugged beside him. "It's not that bad. I was expecting worse-- no camp." Djaq said staring at the same scene. "It's nothing you can't fix, my love." She said looking up to Will.

"Yes, I know but..." Will trailed on motioning to the camp speechless. But before he found the words to describe the camp, he was engulfed in hugs from the other outlaws which he returned in kind. He let the ravaged camp scene go. Djaq was right. He could always fix it later.

Robin blocked out Allan's rapid fire talking to look around the camp. Carter had woken Evangeline and was now laughing as he picked the leaves off the sleepy girl's hair. The gang was laughing behind him. Much was going to be ok. The heavy air that had been hanging around for months was gone. The camp was alive again. Robin took a deep breath and smiled. Marian would've liked it this way. And he-- he wouldn't want it any other way.

--

Evangeline felt a hand land on her shoulder pulling her out of staring at the small campfire. All of a sudden, she was passed what looked like a bowl of stew. She turned to face a smiling man she thought she'd never see again sitting beside her on the log. She couldn't help but bite her lower lip. "Merci, Monsieur le Chevalier." She said with a small smile.

Carter pressed his left hand gently on the side of her neck so that he could caress her cheek with his thumb. "Monsieur le Chevalier?" He repeated slightly confused. His smile faded replaced with concern. "Something the matter, Eva?" He asked.

Evangeline shook her head and chuckled. "If you must know, I am relieved. Yesterday, I asked Monsieur Locksley how you were doing and he made it sound like you died saving the king." She said feeding him a spoonful of stew which he took without a second thought. "And I have been upset for weeks now because I had been feeling like something dreadful was about. So when he said the sheriff stabbed you, I assumed the worst. I thought you had died." She explained.

"I was stabbed by the Sheriff. I was told I was half dead when I reached the camp." He replied taking another spoonful of stew from her spoon. "The blade missed the crucial parts, my heart, lungs, stomach... but I had lost a lot of blood which they had trouble stopping. It had taken weeks to recover properly. But I'm all patched up now as you can see. There's nothing to worry about. Besides, you're the one who always said that there will always heaven." Carter's hand left her shoulder when he saw another spoon of stew being fed to him. He stared wryly at the girl. "Evangeline, I gave you that bowl for you to eat. Not for you to feed me." He said.

The girl smirked. "I thought you might be hungry with all your recovering and traveling." She suggested. When Carter threw her an unconvinced expression, she tried again. "Maybe I'm just happy to see that you are well and want to keep it that way? You do not believe me?"

"I believe you and I'm glad to hear it." Carter smiled. "But that's not the reason you're feeding me."

Evangeline gave up. "Allan mentioned he cooked it." She admitted much to the man's amusement.

"You think you'll talk about the person when they're not there. I heard that you know." Allan commented as he passed by heading to Will and Djaq balancing three bowls for them all. The pair ended up laughing.

The two knights from Aquitaine headed where Robin was seated with his friends. Raoul saw Robin steal a glance of the other pair on the log laughing at whatever story the other was telling. "They have been that way since they met in Acre. They do not play games, these two. Very little public display of affection-- merely content to be in each other's company. If I did not know they were together, I would have thought they were just friends. Quite sad really. You are lucky, Monsieur Locksley." Raoul said thoughtfully.

"Lucky? How am I lucky? I wouldn't say I'm lucky. Not even close." Robin answered bitterly.

Raoul nodded in understanding. "Yes, what has happened is unfortunate. However, you had a lifetime together compared to them. When they leave each other, there is never an assurance that they will meet again. Little Eva likes to say that separation and death does not matter because there is always Heaven." They heard a fresh peal of laughter coming from Evangeline as Carter recounted a story. "But look, it seems quite natural for them does it not? Like they have known each other for ages instead of a fleeting month in the middle of a bloody war. Reminds me of better days with her." He smiled slyly tilting his head towards his wife.

Camille swatted him playfully on the arm. "What was that?" The gang started chuckling in amusement. "We have talked to Carter. He will accompany us until the port. Then he will leave for the Holy Land like the King had asked of him and we, to Aquitaine." Lady Camille frowned. "These are troublesome times we are in Monsieur. You must be careful not to let your Sheriff out of your sight. The Black Knights has left him in charge of scheming once more. Amongst them all, he has gotten closest in attaining their goal." She sighed with dismay. "There is a man in town named Robert Thatcher if you need to find us. Tell him that your world is spinning far to fast. He will claim he can slow it down."

"You're leaving then?" Robin asked, putting his bowl down on the ground and standing up. "I was hoping you could stay awhile. We need more friends here."

"We are sorry to leave but we must return to Aquitaine because we are courtiers. It would look odd if we were not to attend the Summer Solstice. It is the Summer Solstice." Raoul shrugged wistfully. Evangeline and Carter stopped to stand beside Raoul. The man gave the girl's shoulder a quick pat. "You should see this one in a dress." He commented.

"A dress?" Carter scanned her from head to toe trying to imagine a dress on the young knight. The act earned him a light hit on the back of his head from the girl.

Eva crossed her arms in annoyance. "Wishful thinking on your part, Raoul. Lord knows I hate court dresses. I'm sure they are heavier than chain mail. You can not drag me into this one."

"We will see about that when the time comes. But now, I am going to go get the horses." Raoul replied shaking Robin's hand before taking his leave and giving the rest of the gang a low bow. "Come on love." He called out to his wife. "Leave the little ones to their farewells." Camille rolled her eyes but followed her husband's suite.

Djaq gave the other girl a questionable gaze. "A party, Evangeline? You have to go back to attend a party?"

"Yeah. Doesn't seem right does it? We're here fighting the good fight while you go to your party with wine and food. Hardly seems fair. How does enjoying yourself in a party bring justice and what not?" Allan added.

"Yes Eva, why don't you stay here with us? We're going to need some of your thieving skills now to spy on the sheriff. I'm sure the Queen Mother wouldn't mind if we borrowed you for a while. We can work on your skills with the bow." Robin said.

"Yeah Eva. You should stay." Will agreed in between spoonfuls of stew.

"Stay." John echoed.

Carter crossed his arms and stood with the gang. "Looks like they want you to stay in England. I have to admit I agree with them. You will be a lot safer here than if you went back to the politics of the courts." He said.

Evangeline just placed her hands up to stop them all from talking. "I would love to but I need to go back." She said chuckling. "And to answer your question Allan, although the organization is known, the members of the Queen's Knights are secret. The only ones who are suppose to know who we are besides from the members themselves are the King of England and the Queen Mother who formed us. But now your gang, and you Carter, know that Raoul, Camille and I are part of this. To the rest of the world, we are merely courtiers in the court of of Aquitaine and Poitou. We are in England for solstice trinkets. We have to keep up this guise. And I trust you all to keep our secret."

"Then say you'll be absent from court to tend to the restoration of your village in Cornwall. You are a noble of England as well. It is a believable excuse." Robin suggested.

But the girl shook her head in disagreement. "Maybe one day. But I know where I am needed and it is not here." She argued. "The Black Knights know that the Queen has been tracking them since her return. Prince John no longer gets news of his brother through the traitor crusader, James I think was his name, since he has been discovered and is dead in the Holy Lands. It is uncertain what they want to discover or attain but yesterday Camille and Raoul discovered something troubling while listening to their little meeting." Eva frowned.

"And what's that?" Robin asked.

"Robin," the girl looked sadly at the outlaw, "the Black Knights have spies in the court of Aquitaine."

--

Note: So, I didn't bring Marian back. I would have wanted to but I didn't know how to without the risk of it sounding redundant with how she came back the first time around. I got Carter back though. That was a bit easier seeing as the grave beside Marian's could've been for that other guy James the Black Knight. Besides, I like Carter's character-- he's right up there with Queen Eleanor in my book. Also, I know this fic could stand alone -- at least I hope. But it would make a lot more sense if you read 'The Jewel Thief' and 'Still Waiting'. Other than that, hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2: Wise men

Robin Hood BBC: God Save the Queen

Chapter 2: Wise men

-- Outlaw's camp--

Will Scarlett couldn't erase the small smile on his face as he spread some wax on wood that had replaced on their 'roof'. He was careful to make sure the wax would go on every inch of the wood to keep the water out. He smirked amused at the thought that Nature was an odd odd lady. How could England have so much rain for most of the year and the Holy Land devoid of it? It practically only stopped raining when it was summer but then there was the sticky hot dew to contend with. Will stood on the wood to see if he had done it right. His smile brightened when he saw that he indeed had made it right with wax to spare.

He was about to climb down to solid ground when a drop of liquid fell on his head. His hand immediately reached to touch the spot to make sure it was water. When he retrieved his hands and saw that it was, he paused looking at the half block of wax he still had in his hand. He bit his lower lip with uncertainty and returned to his previous undertaking. He took his axe from his belt to chop off a little bit more wax to rub in the wood. One couldn't be too careful.

Besides, what else is there to do on a lazy summer's day? He looked down to take a quick overview of the camp. Through the slits of wood, he can see Much cooking lunch. Allan was on his bunk sleeping. Little John was leaning against a tree sleeping as well. Will's smile grew even more when he saw Djaq sharpening her sword with a stone near the camp fire. He knew it was silly that she still had that effect on him after all the time they had spent alone in the Holy Land. But it was a pretty automatic reaction.

"Is it just me, or is it a slow day?" Robin's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. Will looked down to find the gang's leader looking up at him with a knowing smile. Will's own smile faded slightly with concern. There was indeed a smile on Robin's face and it did look like his usual cheeky one. But then it wasn't the same. The light just didn't reach his eyes. He hasn't seen since the Holy Land.

"It's a slow day." Will agreed with a shrug.

"Wrong!" Much walked out to stand beside Robin to join the conversation with the carpenter. "It's a good day. And not the way John says it. It's just a good day." He grinned. "The sun is shining. The sky is blue. It's not cold. It's not terribly hot. The sheriff has been quiet. The mercenaries are gone from Locksley. The people are returning and well. We've finished the drops. No reports of anybody being tortured or hanged or what not. And we have food. All that before lunch. It must be some sort of record." Much said almost triumphantly. "In fact, I change my mind. Today is not a good day. Today is a great day."

Robin chuckled. "But it's a slow day." He repeated like it was an argument.

"What does that even mean? 'It's a slow day.'" Much replied. "So what if it's a slow day. We get to enjoy the day for once."

Djaq headed over to where they were congregating watching her love work. "What's going on?" She asked slightly confused. She's never seen the other outlaws so interested in wood work before. Something told her that it wasn't the wood or the man they were concerned about.

"Slow day, my love." Will answered with tinge of embarrassment when he let the affectionate term slip out of habit.

Djaq nodded with slight concern. "Yes, I was thinking the same."

Much gave the three outlaws a look of disbelief. "Am I the only one who thinks it's good that it's a slow day. We can play games to pass the time. We get to eat without being disturbed by the sheriff or someone in distress. When was the last day you had the time to just lay out in the sun and relax. And on a day like this." He answered pointing at the clear sky above the leafy forest canopy.

The camp's alarm rang before anyone could answer Much. Will started to make his way down while Allan and Little John woke up automatically. Robin gave his former servant a cheeky smile and a shrug. Much rolled his eyes part from shock and part from disbelief. "Why? Why does this always happen?" He complained.  
--

--Sherwood Forest--

"For heaven's sake, if you stay still you won't get hurt as much, Father Benedict." A priest said to his older chubbier companion hanging on a rope. He took the horses by the reigns tying them to a low branch so that they wouldn't run free with their belongings without them. Then he inspected the tree his friend was in and winced. There were no low branches that he could use to climb it. He probably could scale it if he were in normal clothing but priestly robes limited his movements.

The struggling priest became still letting himself swing and twist freely. He closed his eyes as nausea started to set in. "Mark, do something to get me down. I think I'm getting sick." He said in a weak tone. He couldn't see the evidence of his swinging anymore but he felt it. Closing his eyes didn't help. In fact, it just made him dizzier.

Father Mark shrugged helplessly. "I have no knife with me to cut you down, sir. And I don't want to leave you here alone. What if there are animals?" He took a concerned step forward. "What if there are... outlaws?" He asked in a lower tone.

"And he said, "Ask and you shall receive."" A voice suddenly announced.

Father Mark turned placed a hand on his head before turning to face the inevitable in frustration. He watched as men came out from the trees and shrubs with weapons at the ready. They all went down to their location quickly and in utmost silence. He placed both his hands up in defeat knowing he could not fight what ensued next. He counted six of them in total. One of them, a Saracen, just sheathed her sword. He shook his head in dismay. "Outlaws." He muttered.

"If you're quoting scripture dear boy," Father Benedict said in the same small voice, "I want you to remember another line. From the Exodus-- "Let my people go."" He quoted in a pleading tone.

Allan saw Robin chuckle lightly. He didn't understand how the other man could find humour in this situation yet he could only see the consequences. He placed his hands on his hips confused. "Not being funny Robin, but I think we should let him down now. I don't want to get smitten by God anytime soon. Priests having a direct connection to heaven and all." He said looking to his other companions for support.

Robin gave the priests a smug grin while crossing his arms. "Oh, we'll let the good father down. Will? John? If you would do the honours of bringing that man back to Earth." The two outlaws readily followed his orders. Slowly, the man was lowered back to the ground as gently as possible. The priest stumbled to stand up. Will stepped forward to loosen the knot on the rope so that the priest could go free before standing back to give their prisoners some room.

Father Mark rushed to his companion's side making sure that he was unharmed. He looked at Robin upset. "Are you mad boy? Trapping people like that? That is not the Christian way." He chastised.

"Alms then?" Robin suggested putting out a cupped hand. "It is for the poor of Nottingham." He added when he saw the priests just stare incredulously at him.

It was Much's turn to interrupt. "Master, are you sure? I hate to admit it but Allan is right. They're in the Holy Order. Remember? Ordained? God? Ring a bell?" He reminded their leader.

"I'm just asking for alms for the poor." Robin defended innocently. "That IS the Christian way. To give to the less fortunate. Which, I will remind you, is what we do." He turned his attention back to the priests. "I promise you on my life that it is what we do. Now, alms?" He asked again.

Father Benedict straightened out his black robes and cap. "Apologies... Robin is it? We are simple priests on our way to Nottingham town. We have nothing to offer except the bible in my bag and prayers." He smiled. "And I promise you that in God's name." He swore crossing himself quickly.

Robin examined the two well dressed priests but was not convinced. "Check them." He ordered with a tilt of his head.

Father Mark let his jaw drop taking a step back. "Nottingham IS a godless place." He commented with disbelief.

Robin ignored the comment. But when he heard and saw no movement from the gang, he turned slightly so the prisoner and the gang was in his field of vision. "What?" He asked.

"Priest, we do not rob." John pointed out.

"And he swore by God. It has to be true." Will followed.

Robin saw Allan raise both his hands up taking a few steps back showing his dissent. Much shook his head. "Djaq?" He called out.

Djaq shook her head as well. "Holy men are Holy men in any religion." She reasoned.

Robin threw his hands in the air with a sigh of defeat. "Apparently, my gang here still have the fear of God in them. You should be happy. There are five less people to evangelize." Robin announced disappointed. He took several steps to the side of the road. "You have safe passage to Nottingham." He declared stepping aside.

The two quickly untied their horses from the tree. Father Mark helped his friend in mounting his horse. He was about to mount his own when he looked back at Robin. "What's your name? So that I might say a prayer for your soul." He said a little dryly.

"My name is Robin Hood." He said with a small bow. He sighed when the thinner priest mounted. Robin watched in annoyance as the priests rode away. "Nice horses for simple priests. Well dressed too." He said out loud hinting that they may have made a mistake.

John patted his shoulder as he went past. "Let it go. Slow day." He said before he headed back to camp.

"Yes, it is a slow day." He agreed still watching the cloud of dust settle with great suspicion.  
--

-- Nottingham castle--

Sir Guy of Gisbourne leaned on the landing banister just stare at the quad below. It was a bright sunny day but it didn't feel like it. He needed to look at open space if only for awhile. Rooms were stifling him. He could hardly sleep in his own bedroom in Locksley. Even in the great hall, he felt like the grey walls were closing in. The castle was now unbearable. There was nothing left inside but ambition. The problem is sometimes his ambition wasn't good enough a motivation to serve the sheriff of Nottingham. He was loyal to the Black Knights still. But Sir Guy was having trouble seeing the future like he was used to imagining it. He must force himself to forget, to assume like she never existed.

"Guy?" Came a familiar warm voice from the end of the hall. Gisboure wanted desperately not to look. She was gone after all. But he found his head turning against his will.

And there she was-- her hair a cascade of chestnut waves. She was wearing that olive dress with orange embroidery he never brought himself to tell her he loved. "Marian." He barely whispered. Gisbourne followed her as she walked past him to turn the other corner. Then she stopped, tilting her her head to one side as if she was confused.

"Aren't you going to accompany me Sir Guy?" She asked with a tempting smile. "I thought I wasn't to be left unsupervised." She said.

Gisbourne didn't know what was happening but he found himself chasing after her. Marian would always be ahead of him, stopping at corners and stairwells just until he came into view. Then she was off again. It was like a chase he couldn't bring himself to stop. Finally he turned the last corner expecting her to be there but she wasn't. He looked around dumbfounded realizing where he was. He was at the entrance of the Great Hall. He shook his head when he saw the door open. The Sheriff wouldn't like it if he found out that people could hear him when he didn't want to be heard. He was about to close it gently when he heard voices on the other side with the Sheriff's own voice. He was taken aback. The sheriff didn't mention that he was expecting visitors.

"So you took her out to the dessert and left her tied to their doom with this Robin Hood? You didn't just kill her?" A man asked.

"I thought I was doing her a favor tying her up with that outlaw of hers. You see, the pretty one did me a favor. I now know that Gisbourne's loyalty is without question. I was merely showing my gratitude." Gisbourne saw the sheriff lean back on his chair from the opening of the door. "No matter now. She's no longer a threat. Gizzy killed her later on. My dear boy grew a backbone. Sniff." The sheriff grinned. Gisbourne could feel his temper start to rise. So this is how she got loose to be with that outlaw in the last moments of their plans to kill King Richard. What the sheriff told him, that Robin Hood must have freed her, was a lie.

"Is this meant to be your confession or his?" Another voice asked.

"Confession?!" Guy whispered to himself in pure shock forgetting his feelings of betrayal for a second.

The sheriff looked at his visitors with slight amusement. "Do I look like I'm dying? A clue." He mouthed the word 'no' while shaking his head. "I am merely telling you a story. A story you can pass on to the other Knights when you see them. They only know the basics. Embellish it of course. Make it to a silly chant. You'll never know. The story of the Black Knights might be famous one day hm? It could be a tavern hit." He suggested standing up and walking out of Gisbourne's sight. "So, what word do you have from Spencer?"

"He says everything is ready. He says that Prince John will attend himself." The first voice answered. "Which means, he says, you better be sure this is going to work. Here is your bible."

"Oh ye of little faith." The sheriff preached. There was a sound like something was dropped on the wooden table.

Then another one but this time something jingled. Gisbourne knew that sound. It was the sound of coins hitting each other inside a bag. "Money." He said grimly. He pulled himself up to enter the hall. He would have to make some excuse of course. But that would be easy. After all, Robin Hood was still alive. Gisbourne made sure that his appearance will betray none of his anger before he pushed the door open. "My Lord Sheriff, pardon this interruption." He greeted grimly when he came in.

The sheriff of Nottingham motioned for him to come closer with his hand without looking at him. "Gisbourne! Whatever it is, it can wait." He replied slyly. "I want you to meet our new friends, Father Benedict and Father Mark." He grinned. "They, dear boy, successfully went past Sherwood with nothing stolen from them. Isn't that wonderful? Yes. Robin Hood didn't even lay a finger." He said sounding half amused and half sarcastic at the same time.

"Call it divine intervention." Father Benedict chuckled.

Gisbourne gave the two priests an unconvinced scowl. "Priests my lord?"

"Yes, Gisbourne. As you can see, they are priests. Real priests. Habit and all." Vassey replied looking suspiciously at his pale lieutenant. "Are you alright Gisbourn? You look like you've seen a ghost. Our leper friend again?" he asked. Then he looked at the two priests with a small smile on his face. "Do you do exorcisms by any chance?" He asked. The two priests looked at each other. "No? That's too bad." The sheriff gave his attention back to his right hand man. "Gisbourne, accompany our friends to the chapel. They might want to talk to their superior before they leave tomorrow morning." The two men stood and bowed at the sheriff. They moved to the hall doors. Vassey clapped his hands twice. "Off you go." He said

Gisbourne rolled his eyes as he turned to leave the great hall with the two men. He was careful to stay silent the whole way to the chapel. He opened the door for them. Once they were inside, he let the door close. "Guard." He called out to a soldier nearby. "Make sure they do not roam around unaccompanied inside the castle." He said pointing to the chapel doors.

Sir Guy didn't bother to see if the soldier followed his command or wait for his reply. He just left. He was in absolute rage with the sheriff. He knew that the sheriff was the hand that feeds him but he finally realized that the sheriff had a hand in the demise of the love of his life. If the sheriff hadn't brought Marian to die with Robin in the dessert, then she wouldn't be there when the King had been shot. The king would have been dead. Their plan would have worked out. And by this time, he should have had everything he has ever wanted. Land. Power. Marian.

By the time he looked up to where he had walked to, he was surprised to see himself in town outside the Trip Inn. It was just after lunch. Only some of the patrons of the the tavern on the first floor remained. He spotted a piece of chalk on the first step and picked it up. All of a sudden, a plan started to form in his mind. He stared at it for a few seconds trying to see if he should indeed do what he wanted to do. He wasn't even sure if it would work. Then, the sheriff's innocent betrayal flashed back in his mind. With a tightened jaw, he went to a nearby post drawing a quick triangle pointing into the bar inside. He tossed the chalk aside as he headed to the tavern doors. It didn't matter now. If it didn't work, it was no loss to him. He would still drink his sorrows away.  
--

-- Nottingham town--

Weaving through the crowd with their hoods on became increasingly easy for Allan- a- Dale. Being an outlaw twice has given him more than enough motivation to keep his existence away from the guards that patrolled the market. It was this reason why he decided he should be going around with Robin and Much. It was simple self preservation. If he were caught, at least he would be in the company of a really good archer. Or at least, he wouldn't be suspected of treason again.

The situation he found himself in slightly irked him. There was a slow day a year ago, a day just like today, that he didn't want to remember again. But here it was again. They were in an alley way. Robin and Much were eying the castle gate with much interest although nothing interesting was really happening. The only thing they noticed were the extra guards at every post. But even that was expected because it has been that way since Much's escape. He was just leaning against a wall watching out for guards or what not. He was trying to look inconspicuous enough as to not get caught. He was bored. And he was increasingly getting tired of Much and Robin's conversation.

"Now, you're just looking for trouble." Much reasoned. "Maybe the horses were gifts to the abbey. People give gifts to the Order. They're called donations. I mean, they need to get around too. They can't stay in the church forever. They need to get out there and spread the Word. And I think they'd need horses to do that." He pointed out.

Robin just shook his head slightly. "No. I don't think so. There's something odd about those two." He said.

"Because they quoted scripture? You quoted it too." Much argued.

Allan had enough. "Much. Shut up mate." He said.

To his dismay, Much turned to face him. "What Allan? You agree with him?" He asked accusingly.

"Well." He shrugged. "Not being funny or anything, but if they really wanted to bring people back in the Church, why aren't they making speeches in the market where all the people are? That's how they do it don't they?" He retorted.

"No. They hold confessions and service and the like inside the Church. In fact, I think you should go confess. When was the last time you went to confession." Much answered.

Allan just placed both his hands up. "Hey hey. That's not exactly fair is it? It's not like you're a saint." He replied. He saw the offended look on Much's eyes and decided that he didn't want to do this right now. He was not about to lose his temper again. "Look, gents, I don't want to pick a fight today alright. So, I'm just going to go. Back to the camp. Or something." He said backing away.

"That's right, Allan. Just walk away." Much yelled out after him.

Allan rolled his eyes. He knew where his feet were leading him. He reached behind his cape to get three small silver cups. He grinned. The tavern trickster lives again. Only this time, he would be sure he didn't get caught by the guards or Gisbourne. He reached the entrance of the Trip Inn with eager anticipation. Then he paused when he saw the sign on the post. He gingerly placed a hand on it making sure that it wasn't just chalk that didn't wash away the last time he sold information. Although he knew that couldn't be plausible, he needed to check. When the white mark transferred to his hand, he knew the mark was fresh. His brow furrowed with suspicion. The sign was something only he and Sir Guy of Gisbourne knew about. But if he didn't put the mark, then who did?

He knew he should have just walked away. But curiosity go the best of him. He opened the door of the tavern just enough to take a peek at the people inside. His eyes widened. There he was in the far corner of room drinking where Allan used to sit. Allan quickly looked around to see if there were any guards. Finding none, he stepped inside the tavern just to step out again. He turned and started to walk away. He was the tavern trickster. And the tavern trickster will not be tricked.  
--

Gisbourne lifted his head away from the table. His hand released the mug he's been holding for quite a long time. He didn't know how long he has been in the tavern only that maybe he has had far too much to drink in one afternoon. His head had started to throb from the mixture of drinks he's been taking. The tavern was empty now that it was mid afternoon and people had gone back to work. Only Jess, the barmaid remained and she was no where to be found. It didn't matter. He didn't need a refill. It was time to leave. The plan had failed. He should go back to Locksley to tend to his on- coming hangover. It would be quiet afternoon without the squabbling mercenaries around. Silence was what he needed now.

It was then that he watched a man slide nervously into the empty seat in front of him. Sir Guy of Gisbourne gave him a small smug grin. "Took you long enough, Allan." He managed to slur out.

"Not being funny, but this isn't exactly my idea. Little too familiar. You know what I mean?" Allan gave him a nervous smile. Suddenly, two arrows embedded themselves on the table, one after the other making both of the occupants jump slightly. "Now might be a good time to remind you not to try anything funny. Alright Guy? I mean it. You can take a look around if you want. Gang's all here. Don't want to give the a reason to kill you right? Not like you haven't given them a few already."

Gisbourne rolled his eyes. "Lah di dah di dah." He said looking around. That's when he saw them. Robin was in the second floor railing with an arrow aimed right at him. Little John was by the door making sure no one comes in or out. Will Scarlett and Djaq were sitting a few tables away and Much sitting on a stool by the bar. "Can't do it alone Allan?" He taunted.

Allan just stared at him for one second. "Not being funny, but are you drunk?" He looked back at where Robin was. "He's drunk, Robin. He's just going to spew out nonsense. Let's get out of here before the sheriff starts looking for him and we all get spotted."

Much looked up from the bar. "He's got a point, Master. And this is Gisbourne. Whatever he says might be a trap."

"Shut up!" Gisbourne shouted at them holding his head with both hands. "You're giving me a headache." He complained.

"Not being funny, but I don't think that's us." He hinted nudging the mug on the table towards the Black Knight.

"Not being funny but this might be the only chance you have at information. I'm making something clear. This is a one time event. It's never going to happen again. At least I don't think." Gisbourne leaned his head on the wall behind him.

"So what do you have?" Allan asked.

There was silence in the bar for a moment. Gisbourne tried massaging his temples. "Go to church lately?" He taunted with a small smile on his face breaking the quiet. "Or maybe you feel like you don't need to with all your angelic work." He continued wryly. "Or maybe a pair of priests held mass for you when they passed by this morning. Yes, God will save your souls because you let a few of his minions go. Very nice." Another arrow was let loose making Allan jump. "What? Still can't kill me Hood?"

"Believe me I would. But she wouldn't like that." He replied liking the way Gisbourne frowned when he said it. "Stop playing games with us, Gisbourne." Robin said in a threatening way. "What about the priests."

Gisbourne chuckled. "Priests are interesting beings. They are messengers of..."

"Of God." Will finished for him. "Robin, he's drunk." He stated.

"Of War." The drunk lieutenant interrupted before Robin could reply. "Isn't that the type of thing that you don't like? Are not so holy Holy men not on your list because they are still Holy men? Black Knights found a new way to send messages between them and their service is not free. Apparently, God isn't the only one they love. " He snickered. "At least they have the color right."

Allan smirked. "Yeah. They'd fit right in won't they. Black robes and all." He commented.

"How do we know we can trust you? You're the sheriff's right hand man. The sheriff's little dog." Djaq pointed out..

Sir Guy of Gisbourne started laughing. "You know what. You can go see for yourselves. Your little priests are staying in the Castle tonight and leaving tomorrow. Know any other priests who do that? In fact, I'd do you another favor. I won't be in the castle today."

"Why?" Robin asked suspiciously.

"Do I look like I'm in any condition? Maybe I'm not the one with my world spinning madly." He said bowing his head to be supported by his hands again.

"I think I like him like this." Allan grinned. "Very amiable. Not being funny, but I think we should give him ale more often."

"I meant, why are you doing this? Feeding us information. Could hurt your position, Gisbourne. Isn't that what you care about? Power. Money. Position." Robin remarked.

"Not today. Besides, who's to know? Jess will say I've drank too much and made myself ill. Which is true." He answered dropping his head to the table. His world was side ways now. He closed his eyes feeling faint. "You want to know why Locksley?" He asked with a softer voice. "Why else? Revenge." He admitted before the darkness took him.  
--

-- Outlaws camp--

Robin shifted in his costume uncomfortably. For the first time since he came back to England two years ago, he was nervous. The gang needed to go in to see if Gisbourne was right. And if he is right, they needed to know what the priests know. Gisbourne had mentioned war. The camp's recent visitors from Aquitaine had told him to keep watch of the Sheriff. The Black Knights recently met in Nottingham. Ellingham and his mercenaries have been recalled to the castle without any sign of going back to Locksley. It couldn't be a coincidence.

But that wasn't the reason why he was nervous and uncomfortable. They were going to infiltrate the castle. But this time, she wouldn't be there like she used to. He wouldn't be able to spend even a fleeting minute with her. The realization set that Marian had spoiled him good. He can't remember the last time he had to work so hard to get information. They always relied on her to spoon feed them. Robin suddenly chuckled and looked into the heavens where he thought she would be watching. "This is your fault." He jested.

"Did you say something, Robin?" Will asked beside him adjusting his guards uniform heading towards his bunk for the helmet. Will saw a ghost of that familiar mischievous shine in Robin's eyes for the briefest of moments. He gave his leader a small smile.

"Me? Nothing." Robin shrugged before turning to the gang who were all in guards uniforms. He smiled rubbing his hands together. "So, are we ready?"

Much sighed. "Is there no point in telling you that what we are about to do is a sin? And we're going along with it. This is preposterous." He commented.

"Then we're all damned." Robin replied grinning.  
--

--Nottingham Castle--

A platoon of yellow and black soldiers marched up to castle's main gate. The four guarding the gates blocked their way automatically. They had their orders to assume extra precaution. The Sheriff has been prudent lately. He ordered the Solstice banners to be put down. He ordered to check the castle fortifications. In fact, they haven't had a public hanging in weeks. One of the guards spotted a man in a thinning brown hood leaning on his staff half limping. The guard saw the spots on his hand and grimaced. The man had a sickness. "What does he want?" he asked impatiently.

"He's been asking around to see the two priests. Something about them forgetting something in the abbey. Not being funny, but it must be important because those two priests are the guests of the sheriff's." One of the soldiers shrugged.

The guard eyed the hooded man with suspicion. "Take off the hood." He ordered.

"That'll be a mistake." The same soldier answered. "Believe me, I've seen it. This man is horribly disfigured and sick. Abbey took pity on him." The soldier said with a slight chuckle. "I'm think I'm going to have nightmares for weeks." He admitted.

The guard suddenly felt uncomfortable. He didn't want to get whatever the man had. Sure, the man looked like he was well fed but the spots on his hand looked like leprosy. Or worse. It could be a plague of some sort. "What's his name then?" He asked a bit less menacingly.

"Friar..." The soldier started but trailed off as if he had forgotten the name.

"Tuck!" Another soldier said suddenly. "Friar Tuck." The largest soldier at the back finished for him.

"Yeah, that's right. Friar Tuck. Apologies. It's an odd name. Easy to forget. You know what I mean?" The first soldier shrugged again.

The guard gave his companions behind him an uncertain look which he was glad the others shared with him. He didn't want to get into trouble with the sheriff by being fooled by some friar. But at the same time, if the friar was indeed a guest, he would be punished for not letting him in. It was a precarious situation they faced themselves in. The only way out is for some sort of confirmation. "Sir Guy isn't here. You should go ask the sheriff." He said.

His friend was about to protest when a voice coming from the quad behind them interrupted their potential argument. "Let him in. The priests have been expecting him." He commanded with a tone of authority they normally only heard from Sir Guy of Gisbourne. The guards looked back to see one of their own standing patiently in the middle of the quad. The man placed his hands on his hips when nobody moved. "Well? Do you want to keep the sheriff's guests waiting?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

The guards split in the middle letting the Friar and three soldiers pass while two stood with the four guards by the gate. "We'll just wait for our lot here then. We don't all need to go in." The soldier said leaning on the wall.

His friend quickly took to standing beside him. "We'll help you watch out for those troublemakers from the forest." He offered.

The Friar limped towards the waiting guard and raised his eyes to meet his. "Carter." The friar tried to stifle a chuckle. "Very commanding." He greeted barely whispering.

"Robin." The guard greeted as he turned to accompany the friar. "Very creative." He said in the same tone.

Behind him, another argument was brewing. "Tuck?!" Exclaimed one of the guards while careful not to be too loud. "Can't you have picked a better name? Like Peter, Matthew or James." He suggested.

"Shut up!" The large man answered. "There was a chicken clucking." He defended in a matter of fact way.  
--

Father Mark paced the length of the castle chapel nervously. This was the first time since they started their travels that they were staying at a castle and not some inn or chapel in town. Father Benedict had been joyous at the fact that they might have better accommodations in Nottingham they left Rutland two days before. But Father Mark had a problem with castles. Castles had a lot of guards wielding weapons. And he was very scared of those weapons coming near him. It didn't help his nerves that there was a guard right outside the chapel doors.

"Mark." The older priest called out with his eyes closed from the second pew. "Stop pacing. It's distracting. I keep forgetting where I am in my prayers." He said simply.

Mark took a seat at the edge of the nearest pew. "I'm sorry Father." He apologized. "It's just that... are you sure you do not want to stay at an inn tonight?" He asked sweetly.

"We've been through this haven't we?" The other man answered. "It is a waste of the order's money. Why should we pay when we can stay in the castle for free."

The younger priest stayed silent. He kept glancing at the chapel doors imagining the soldier outside coming in to slay them. He thought he was keeping his nervous behavior to himself until he was called by the older priest again.

"Mark, stop tapping the pew." Father Benedict requested.

The tapping stopped. But the door to chapel door opened. Father Mark's eyes widened when he saw a soldier come in to hold the door for someone else. He immediately stood from his seat heading for wall of windows opposite the door. He watched as a limping friar came in along with four other soldiers. To his dismay, the four soldiers remained inside the chapel when the doors closed. He gave the their visitors a nervous smile as he watched the friar limp forward to the altar. "Father Benedict. We have visitors. An old friar and four soldiers." He managed to say.

Father Benedict could hear the fear in his companion's voice. He sighed as he stood to turn. "Mark, at ease. They have probably heard that we are here and wanted our to receive the sacrament of Reconciliation." He faced his colleague with an easy smile. "A confession, Mark." He said before placing his attention to their limping visitor. "Isn't that right my friend?" He asked.

His eyes widened when the crouched man suddenly straightened to his full height. Father Benedict watched as the soldiers behind him barred the door with a wooden plank. The soldiers then took their helmets off placing them on a pew. They revealed themselves and unsheathed their swords. Suddenly, he felt Mark standing beside him. The man finally took off his brown hood. "Yes Father. We are here for a confession." The grinning man said. "Yours." Father Benedict stood frozen on the spot.  
--

Will watched as Allan shifted uncomfortably in his spot once again. They were standing beside each other on one side of the gate in relative silence waiting for the others to come out. Hopefully, if the plan goes well, they would just be able to walk away from the castle unscathed. The rest of the normal guards manning the gate were a bit further off the gate waiting for anything or anyone who would attempt to enter the castle without an invitation. It amused Will to know that the people they were bent to stop were already inside without them noticing.

He saw Allan steal a glance back at him before looking out to town as if he had a question that he was trying not to ask. Will was starting to get uncomfortable with all of Allan's stolen glances. He knew they haven't really talked since he redeemed himself in the barn. But for some reason, Will had expected the talkative Allan to initiate the conversation, not the other way around. "Yes?" He finally asked careful not to name him.

"Well," Allan started suddenly interested on the dirt on his boots. "Not that I don't want you and Djaq here, I mean I do. It's great and all. But why did you come back? You had it all in the Holy Lands didn't you? A place to stay, food to eat, reckon they need carpenters there too, and well... Djaq." He said with slight hesitation. "You have to admit, you left a dream of a life in the Holy Lands. Now you're back with us, not that I mind. You know what I mean?" He asked.

Will turned his head slightly to face Allan. "It wasn't all that great." He replied honestly. "Bassam's was good I must admit. But once you step out, you're the only English person in the city. People don't really like us there with the war. They were calling me a name which I had to plead Bassam to translate." He shook his head at the memory.

"What was it?" Allan asked curiously.

"White devil." Will sighed with a small smirk on his face.

Allan chuckled placing his hands on his hips. "Not being funny but I think they were thinking of the wrong outlaw." He grinned motioning to himself.

"Yeah, I thought so too." Will teased his companion. "It would have been fine though as long as Djaq was ok. But nobody would talk to her because she was with me. In the end, it didn't quite feel like any home." Will raised his head watching people go by in the market place. "Not like here." He added.

Allan gave his fellow outlaw a supportive pat on the shoulder. "Well, it's good to have you back." Allan saw Will turn to face him and retrieved his hand quickly. The two stood in silence for a few seconds until Allan couldn't take any more of it. "Will," he started tentatively, "we're good now, right mate?" He asked.

Will nodded. "Yeah." He answered. "You pulled through at the end didn't you? Just like my dad."

"Not being funny, but I'm nothing like your father." Allan grinned finally assured that he has been forgiven by the people that mattered most to him in the gang. He stood up straighter feeling like his world seemed a bit lighter.

"You're right. You're not." Will joked with a small smile on his face. It felt good being back into normal terms with Allan. They were real brothers in arms again. He never liked the bad air between them. It always just felt wrong. He took a glance back at the castle. Now, waiting for the others won't take as long as it really was. He shrugged. "Plus, there's really nothing much to chop there exactly. You can't whittle sand." He added turning to a laughing Allan knowing he would have a clever response.

--  
Carter leaned on the wall to the right of the alter watching the scene unfold before him with a small amused smirk. Robin himself was leaning against the alter as his gang took various positions around the two priests. Little John was standing at the end of the pews nearest to the doors cutting off any escape the priests had. Djaq was by the other end, only she was sitting on a window sill. Much was standing on a pew a two rows behind the priests with a look of disgust on his face.

"You are revolting." Much said. "You should be ashamed of yourselves. What kind of holy men would do the bidding of the Black Knights? Good people do not help bad people. Absolutely revolting." He finished crossing his arms.

Robin shook his head slightly. "Enough." He calmly ordered before his friend could continue on. Much let go of the deep breath he took just to start walking up and down the pew he was standing on. The priests turned to face him knowing they are at his mercy. Robin tilted his head to one side. "Kneel." He commanded.

The two priests fell to their knees. Father Benedict watched as Robin walked towards them and placed a foot on the pew in front and leaned forward so that his face was right in front of them. "So this is what priests do now? So much for the vow of poverty." He said before turning back to his former position at the alter. "Tell me something, are you even real men of God?" He inquired leaning on the altar again.

"We are indeed priests." Father Benedict answered pulling out his rosary to show the elaborately designed cross only given to those who are in the order.

"God bless us all." Robin replied dryly.

Father Mark raised his head for the first time. "You might have come in disguised as guards. But one scream from us and the guard outside will alert the castle." His voice trembled slightly as he threatened the outlaws. He watched as all the outlaws he could see suddenly fixed their gaze to the blonde he did not recognize at leaning against the wall.

Carter stared at the group innocently. "You mean me?" He asked. "Now why would I want to do that?" He smirked.

Father Mark paled. "What do you want from us?" He barely whispered in fear.

"What are the Black Knights planning?" Robin demanded with his carefree behavior giving way to a more serious expression. The priests stayed silent. Robin rolled his eyes. "If you do not tell us, I can not guarantee that we will leave you unharmed." He shrugged. He took his bow and an arrow from underneath his brown robes. He took aim.

"You can not harm us, dear boy. Nothing has changed since our meeting this morning. We are still men of God." Father Benedict insisted.

Robin met John's gaze. "Are holy men still holy men if they do not wish peace, John?" He asked curiously.

"No." John answered automatically.

"Djaq?" Robin turned to the Saracen.

"A joke." Djaq replied.

Robin let an arrow loose hitting the area perfectly in between the two priests. "Do I really have to ask again?" He took another arrow and took aim.

"Alright alright. Just don't hurt us." Father Mark gave in. "We don't know their plans. We were just sent here to inform the sheriff that everything is ready and that the sheriff should not fail. We were ordered to give him a bible. It's a real bible. We've used it on several occasions in this trip. That's all we know." He bowed his head again clasping both hands.

The gang looked to Robin and Robin stared at the two priests suspiciously. "Check them." He ordered.

Father Mark closed his eyes as he felt the outlaws close in on them. "Please don't hurt us. Please don't hurt us. Please don't hurt us." He chanted softly with his eyes closed as light hands patted down his sides eventually finding his new purse. He felt his purse being lifted but didn't care for it as he prayed on.

"Shut up, Mark." Father Benedict growled when his own purse was lifted and the outlaws backed away. He watched as the leader of the gang catch the two fat purses and hid them under his robe. "You will be cursed for this insolence. All of you! God will not forgive you for laying a hand on his representatives on Earth." He said angrily.

Robin was taken a back as he placed his hood back on. He took his bow and an arrow once more taking aim. "Well that's not very nice is it?" He protested feigning insult.

"Revolting." Much said behind the priests as he placed his helmet back on.

"Confession's over, Robin. Are you going to give them absolution?" Carter advised while moving towards the door.

"Maybe." Robin grinned. "Why don't you close your eyes and pray the rosary?" He suggested with his arrow still drawn. Father Mark closed his eyes automatically but Father Benedict was more hesitant before he followed. "Come on now. I'll start it off for you. Credo in Deum Patrem omnipotentem..." He said quietly heading towards the door while keeping his voice resonating within the chapel so that the priest would hopefully notice the hoax.

"Creatorem coeli et terrae. Et in Jesum Christum, Filium ejus unicum, Dominum nostrum..." The priests continued along with Robin's voice.

"Very good." They heard Robin comment. And suddenly, Robin's voice disappeared.

Father Benedict's eyes flew open in furry. He stood at once searching for the outlaws at the risk of being shot by an arrow. When he found that they were gone, he was furious. He pulled upwards on the robe of his praying comrade. "Get up!" He commanded running for the door. He swung the door open finding neither a guard nor the outlaws. Enraged, he ran to the nearest landing, took a deep breath and shouted. "Outlaws escaping!"  
--

The sheriff was inspecting the used bible with interest in the great hall when he heard the commotion below. He raced to the window to see what had happened. There were four guards running alongside a friar portcullis where four of his soldiers were waiting. Reinforcements were running to the quad via the landing but even he could see that they would not make it in time to stop the rogues. But those soldiers in the gate were quickly knocked out by two of their own from behind. The friar took a side trip to set off the gate mechanism before rolling underneath the falling grills. The chasing soldiers immediately tried to raise the gate in vain. There was a cheer from the other side. The friar took off his hood and looked up to the great hall with a cheeky grin and a salute before running away.

"Robin Hood." The sheriff scowled. Then he turned around and yelled incoherently at the empty hall. He was stomping his way back to the long table when the door opened.

A tired soldier stumbled forward trying to catch his breath. "My Lord Sheriff." He said trying to catch his balance. "Outlaws disguised as guards and clergy... escaping." He managed to stammer.

The sheriff growled loudly in anger. He started throwing the fruits on the table at the soldier. "Escaping?!" He yelled. "Escaping means they could still be caught. Escaped! You idiot! They've escaped you blundering buffoon!" He pointed out throwing an apple.

The soldier tried to dodge the flying fruits to no avail. He couldn't get away from them all. The soldier's eyes widened when he saw a wooden tray that used to hold the fruits suddenly flying towards him. Luckily he went out of its way fast enough for it to hit the door and break. He winced at the fury of the sheriff now that he had nothing to throw.

"Where's Gisbourne?" He demanded in a menacing tone.

The soldier stood perfectly still darting glances at the empty corridor that he just came from. "Retired to Locksley my lord. He is ill sir." His voice trembled in reply.

"Leprosy!" He eyed the poor soldier who was cowering in fear. "Tell Gisbourne to get his little sad bottom here. Now! No. Excuses!" He emphasized cried again.

"Yes, my Lord Sheriff." The soldier bowed quickly then left.

The sheriff lifted the bible he had immediately feeling better. He ran his hand against the leather back cover and smiled when he felt what he was looking for.  
--

--Outlaw's camp --

Much eyed Carter wearily as he stirred his pot. Sure, they owed the man for getting inside the castle in the first place. But his appearance caught them all off guard. He was suppose to be on his way to the Holy Lands after all. Much watched when Carter placed his short swords on the table near him. When he was noticed, Much quickly looked away. He heard the other man chuckle.

"Just come out with it." Carter said turning to face the former servant.

"We thought you were going back to the Holy Lands." Much asked poignantly.

"I was." Carter answered crossing his arms. "I accompanied Evangeline to Falmouth--"

Much turned around to face the man for the first time confused. "Falmouth? All the way to Cornwall? I thought they were going to Portsmouth? That's at the opposite end of the south coast." He interrupted.

"Yes well, there are also lots of mercenaries at Portsmouth. And Calais is a long way from Aquitaine." He smiled wryly. "If they take Falmouth, they can land in Saint- Malo in Brittany. It's faster and safer. And because her uncle used to trade tin and gems, she has a few unlikely friends in the walled port." He explained. "So, I was on my way--"

"Hold on." Robin said behind them. "She has unlikely friends? Why are they unlikely?" He asked curiously grabbing onto a line of rope above him.

Carter gave them a look of disbelief. "It's Saint Malo!" He exclaimed expecting them to know the place. His friends gave him a questionable expression. "It's a sanctuary for corsairs, pirates and thieves. You didn't think a two crusaders could teach that girl to thieve and pick pockets did you? At least, that's how she explained it to me." He shrugged off the shocked look on both of their faces. "In any case, I had to pass by London to send a message to the king that I was returning by a loyal contact. But when I got there, there was a message ordering me to stay in England and to foil any of Prince John's attempts for war to continue in the Holy Lands especially now that our King and Saladin are discussing their terms. So I came to Nottingham because the Black Knights have left it to the Sheriff. I've been at the Trip Inn for two days. I saw the priests go in. They never came back out and I decided to investigate it myself. Then I saw you lot." He summarized so quickly that the two couldn't interrupt again. "By the way, I don't think the guard trick would work again." He warned.

"Oh." Much said turning back to his cooking. "Welcome back to Nottingham them." He greeted simply.

Robin nodded with a mischievous smile on his face. "Great. That means we have someone in town close enough to the castle." He said.

Carter could almost see the gears in Robin's head turning when he shook his head giving him his own sly grin. "You mean inside the castle. I met a feisty blonde girl who's been enslaved in the kitchen and trapped in the castle for months. She's says Gisbourne finally caught her and she's willing to give me information for free out of spite."

"Impressive." Robin replied nodding again. "Have you been to Robert Thatcher yet? Seeing him later?" He asked obviously amused.

The crusader sighed. "Yes I have. I sent a message to Eva saying I'm staying in Nottingham. She replied that Bobby's birds are for emergencies and information, to be careful and to say hi to you lot. As for sending her a message about the priests, I'm not too sure. We didn't really get a lot from them aside from their plans are ready. Useless to send a message saying there's danger is near. They already know that." He said not able to hide his disappointment.

"Someone's bitter." Much teased with amusement. "Maybe you should tell her about the kitchen maid." He added. Robin chuckled but blonde stayed silent just giving the cook daggers with his eyes.

When Robin was able to compose himself, he took stool to sit on. Suddenly, he pointed at Carter. "They did say something about a bible. Ask your kitchen maid about it." He leaned back when he saw the other man nod and start to leave. "Hold on!" He called out just as Carter was securing his weapons. "What's her name this kitchen maid?" He asked.

"Ironically, her name is Eve. Said she used to serve in Bonchurch?" He said without turning to look back.

Much felt his heart stop for a moment just to resume pounding heavily in his chest. He turned slowly to face their visitor. "What?" He asked breathlessly.  
--

-- Nottingham Castle--

Sir Guy of Gisbourne took a deep breath before he entered the sheriff's quarters. He gave one last glance at the window before proceeding. Darkness has fallen. He hoped that the events earlier this afternoon would be gone from the sheriff's mind or he would have to bear the sheriff's anger. The priests, he found, were unharmed but were shaken. He ordered the kitchen to give the two the best meal in the castle for dinner-- after the sheriff of course-- for their grief. He knocked on the door waiting for the sheriff's orders. "Come in!" He heard the sheriff say.

He pushed the door open with his eyes closed. "You sent for me my lord?" He asked. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see the room's curtains drawn and the torches unlit. The room was pitch black except for a few candles in the sheriff's desk. He saw the eerie shadows the lack of light threw on the sheriff's face as he sat behind his desk examining something.

Vassey waved to Gisbourne to come nearer without letting his attention waver. "Come here, Gisbourne." He summoned lightly.

The lieutenant eyed his superior tentatively as he carefully approached the desk. He's seen how quickly the man's temper can turn sour. "I'm sorry about leaving the castle earlier, Sheriff. I fell ill." He apologized. He stood behind the sheriff like he often does. He peered over the man's shoulder and he let his jaw drop in shock. The sheriff was observing a closed bible.

"Lah di dah di dah. Those holy men are fine. They've done their purpose." He said almost whispering. A wide smile grew on the sheriff's face as he gently lifted the bible revealing the ink impression it left on the parchment below it. He saw the neat cursive writing on the parchment and gasped with delight. The sheriff carefully sprinkled some fine sand before the ink could smear or blot. He blew the sand away then stood so that his right hand man could see what was there.

Sir Guy's eyes widened in surprise when he read what was on the paper. "My lord, this is..." He trailed on unable to speak.

"You see, Guy." The sheriff's turned to face him. "We have bigger fish to fry."

--

Note: That's the Latin apostle's creed up there. I remembered there was this Robin Hood story about him stealing from two priests in the forest. The priests lied to him about not having anything er... or something like that. He somehow ended up robbing them anyway. I couldn't find it-- the actual story. It's funny, I keep thinking it's part of the 'Robin Hood and Little John walking through the forest-- golly what a day' song cartoon. But I'm sure I'm mistaken since that was for kids and I doubt that they'll show little kids a fox robbing two priests. So, i must've read it in a book somewhere a few years ago when I was trying to find the actual legend of Robin Hood after reading this fantasy novel about his kid... evs. I didn't intend to take a stab at the Church, for anyone that happen to be offended. Um.. that's all


	3. Chapter 3: One step closer

BBC Robin Hood: God Save the Queen 

Chapter 3: One step closer/ Two steps behind

-- The Laurent Estate--

Michelle hated the Monsieur and Madame Girard and Monsieur Moreau right now. He knew they were good people. He knew they were trusted friends of Lady Stone. But to come unannounced in the middle of the night demanding to wake his young maitresse in such a harried state is unacceptable.

The Lady Stone had just returned home late that afternoon. Michelle had not seen her but a man from the vineyards delivered a small barrel of wine saying that they wanted to make sure she had her favorite drink when she dines that night. He could only assume that she was checking on the people like she always did when she returned from whatever it was in the court or business that pulled her away. He quickly ordered a warm bath and food to be readied for her. In an instant, the three servants in the house started moving. It was an easy request to make. They were her servants but she treated them as friends unlike the other nobles in the land. They had scarcely finished when they saw her leading Chestnut to the stables to tend to her. Michelle had followed Joseph to the stable overhearing a conversation he was far too used to-- someone had offered to do her a service and she was insisting that the person should rest and that she likes doing the job herself. He had entered just in time to see Joseph stealing the brush from her hands insisting that he be left to tend to her horse. Michelle took one look at her confirming that he had made the correct decision to prepare things beforehand. The dark circles under her eyes, her pale complexion and slower pace of speech betrayed whatever smile she gave them. She needed to rest desperately but would hardly admit it. Michelle had taken it as his job to force her to rest.

So when Messieurs Raoul and Remy together with Madame Camile knocked incessantly at the door and barged in when he opened it, he was quick to block their way by the stairs. He gave the younger people a stern look. "Mademoiselle needs her rest." He said bluntly.

"Michelle, this is an emergency." Remy answered in the same tone. "Let us pass or wake her yourself." He ordered.

Michelle frowned visibly annoyed with the tone he had used on him. "Monsieur Moreau , there is always an emergency." He replied unapologetically. "What kind of emergency requires a young lady to go off with her friends in the middle of the night that cannot wait until morning? Dressed like executioners no less." He motioned to their all black clothing. He turned his head to face Raoul. "And you Monsieur Girard. You have been her friend the longest. Can not you find a way to let her live her life like a normal eighteen year old girl rather than create this disturbance?" He reprimanded the lord of the neighboring estate.

Raoul gave the servant a small sad smile. "I am sorry, Michelle, but I can not dictate what she decides to do with her life. Besides my friend, this is not the time for this discussion. This really is an emergency." Michelle watched the man take a deep breath. His eyes widened realizing what the man was about to do. "Evangeline!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "Evangeline, wake up or so God help me I will drink all your wine in your store and steal Chestnut! Do you hear me? I said, all your wine and Chestnut. " He continued yelling.

"Raoul, that is crude." Camille remarked as her hands left her ears.

There was a sound of the door closing shut from the second floor followed by footsteps. Raoul shrugged lightheartedly. "Ah. But you see. It works." He faced the dumbfounded Michelle. "Apologies, Michelle." He said again.

Evangeline rushed down the stairs barefooted while tying her forest green robe. She examined the four people at the foot of the stairs with equal confusion. "What is going on?" She asked with a small silver pin on her lips as she tried to pull her hair back to a loose bun. She saw her servant's arms raised blocking the width of the stairs. "Are you terrorizing Michelle? At this hour? Really. It is better to do that while he is cooking." She giggled giving the man a small pat on the shoulder telling him to relax.

"We have a problem." A tall man with long wavy dark brown hair stepped forward. He retied his own hair behind him. "I just rode from the North going to Poitou to see the Queen about information when I saw a band of mercenaries marching this way through the West passage. A hundred men or so. I heard them mention Laurent Estate and Girard Place. My land is in between the two, I will be undoubtedly affected. I beat my horse dead riding back here. We are marked, my dear. And it does not matter right now who has ordered it only that they have." Remy saw the girl's amusement disappear within a second and started playing with the cross pendant of her necklace. He reached out for her hand gripping on the banister in anger. "Eva, if they cross the passage, all three of our estates will be caught one after the other with no way to defend it. If we go now, we may be able to stop them if they have not crossed the arch." His determined brown eyes met hers.

Evangeline nodded quickly facing her servant letting the pendant go. "I need a favor." She bit her lower lip undecided whether she should give the order. She sighed before she continued. "When we leave, wake the people. Bring them inside the manor quickly and quietly. It should look like their houses are still occupied. Post every man that can wield the bow on the windows. Then..." She took a deep breath. "At the furthest range the arrows can carry, line the ground with pitch and then hay. When they come, try to get as many as you can. Then, fire onto the pitch. It'll create much smoke and the mercenaries would not be able to pass the fire. That is the time you lead an escape. Do you understand?" She quickly intimated her plan.

Michelle shook his head in disbelief. "My Lady, surely..." He trailed on unable to continue revealing his thoughts.

"Pray that it will not come to that. But if they come, that means we have failed and I will be damned if you do not prepare." Michelle nodded finally understanding her concern. She gave the old man a peck on the cheek. "Thank you Michelle. Go. Get everything ready. I'm going to change." She left the old man stunned as she disappeared to the second floor. The servant bowed respectively to the absent girl before bowing to her friends. He silently took his leave. She appeared again in less than a minute, this time dressed in all black just like her friends.

Camille watched her friend with concern while the girl beside her adjusted the latches that bound her daggers to her arms. "It sounds like you have been thinking about that for a long time." She commented.

"It is impossible not to think about it after they took Cornwall." Evangeline answered softly rolling down her sleeves. She looked to her friends with a grimly but broke into a smile when she saw Raoul's cheeky demeanor. "I'm guessing you have a plan Raoul." She inquired.

"You do know that we cannot leave a soul alive that can report back to whoever paid them." Remy pointed out crossing his arms against his chest.

Raoul pretended to be insulted as he moved towards the door. "Of course, Remy. What kind of genius do you take me for?" He turned and started walking backwards. "Much like your plan Eva, mine too, requires pitch. A lot of pitch. Then it is simple divide and conquer." He threw her a cheeky grin before turning to walk normally.

"But I hate simple divide and conquer." Evangeline objected while running to the stables for her horse.  
--

--Outlaw's camp--

"I have something for you." Djaq sat down besides Will handing him a small object with a large smile on her face.

"Really, love?" Will thumbed the small vial with his eyes filled with wonder.

"Yes, it's a mixture of waxes that acts much like resin. Tell me if you like it and I think I can make more." Djaq ruffled Will's hair fondly before she walked towards the camp's kitchen to chop vegetables she had bought from the market or collected in the forest before Much could decide what to do with them for dinner. Hopefully, it wouldn't be squirrel stew now that they had some vegetables on the menu. In fact, she was quite hoping for a good salad.

Will raised his head giving her a grateful smile. "I'm sure this would come in handy. Thank you, love." He beamed happily returning his attention back to the vial trying to decide what he would use it for first.

Robin hated Will and Djaq right now. He knew they couldn't help it and he loved them both like siblings. But watching them makes the ache in his heart grow knowing he had what they have once. Their presence together reminds him of a life he always dreamed of having with Marian in his home in Locksley. They single handedly made him think of his old dreams that he would never be able to bring to reality because she is gone. Marian has gone ahead to the Maker. And although he has accepted this as fact, it does nothing to ease his longing for her. "Nya!" He let out a small sound just as he bowed his head shaking it slightly in a mix of annoyance and amused embarrassment in overhearing the conversation that had just passed. A bowl of berries suddenly appeared before him. He followed the hand that was holding the bowl to its standing owner.

"I feel embarrassed for them. But what can we do?" Much shrugged with a slight air of contempt. "They love each other. They are together. There is freedom in these woods. They can express whatever they want to express. It is their right, their prerogative and we--" Much tilted his head to one side. "We cannot do anything to stop it. We just have to accept that this is the way its going to be between the both of them and move on." He finished taking a berry from the bowl.

Robin took the bowl from Much amused at his small soft speech. "I see you heard them too." He so keenly observed.

"We all heard." Little John scoffed sitting on the log beside him reaching for the fruit Robin offered.

"Not being funny," Allan piped in on Robin's other side while tying a feather on an arrow, "I'm happy for them and all, but can't they do that away from camp? Or maybe a little softer." He suggested holding up the arrow for inspection.

"So saccharine it can kill me." Robin heard a voice add from behind. He turned immediately to see Carter leaning on a tree. Robin took a look at each man and started laughing. Apparently the others were sharing his very thoughts about the English- Saracen couple. He was suddenly wondering if this is what they thought when Marian was briefly living in the forest with them. He certainly hoped not but didn't dare ask.

Much huffed looking at nothing of particular interest at the horizon. "I don't see why you're so amused seeing as you were the one who reacted first." He pointed out to the gang's leader.

"Yes, because it's making me miss Marian even more." Robin cried carefully making sure the couple in discussion would not hear them. "I don't see why you're so glum about it. The love of your life isn't with God yet." He argued shifting slightly so he could see them all.

"Mine very well could be and I would literally be the last one to know. I wouldn't even be able to give her any sort of relief by being at her side." Carter replied without much humour alluding to Evangeline. He sighed. "I'm going back to the Trip. Remember Robin, we're doing information tomorrow." He reminded before disappearing into the forest.

Allan slyly pointed the arrow at Djaq's direction like he was just taking a closer look at the fletching. "It's a secret ok? Just because she's with Will doesn't mean my feelings get washed away. You know what I mean? Which is really bad enough. Unrequited. But Will is like family and I have to see them both everyday. Does it get any worse?" He confessed for the first time. "And you John?"

Little John sighed. "With another man. With my boy. In another town. Where I obviously am not welcomed." He emphasized simply with a few twirls of his staff.

"At least she's not just there in the castle where she has been enslaved. And I can never see her unless I want to get arrested and hanged. Why? Because we are not welcomed in the castle. So close yet so far. It is revolting." Much growled in frustration pulling cap over his eyes for a second before straightening it back into position.

Robin smirked realizing for probably the first time since they have been back from the Holy Lands that he was not alone. It was a wonder how they could still be alive carrying such a burden within them. Love could be the most ridiculous thing in the world. "We have got to be, undoubtedly, the saddest lot of outlaws in the history of England." He stated before breaking into a fit of uncontrollable laughter which the rest of the bitter hearts gladly joined in except for Much.

"Oh, Kaleelah. Or whatever." Much threw his hands in resignation as he headed for the kitchen causing the group to laugh even harder. They were just about to settle down when Allan raised his hand in the air.

"Not being funny, but what's kaleelah?" He asked. And the group, Much included, erupted in laughter again.  
--

-- Nottingham town--

Little John peered around the corner to check if there were any soldiers nearby. He couldn't imagine why there would be any soldiers guarding where the garbage goes down. They have successfully gotten inside the castle by this route undetected many times. Allan's betrayal had changed that making them a bit more cautious than maybe necessary. Now that there were grills on the other side, and a soldier waiting inside the castle, it would be next to impossible to use it again. Sentries also used to be rerouted to pass the area once in awhile just in case they attempted the feat again. No matter, they weren't here to get into the castle. They were there for information from within the castle. Unfortunately, the same rules apply to sneaking in-- they can't be spotted.

He motioned for the others that the coast was clear. Immediately three other hooded outlaws made their way to the pile of trash. One was slower than the other two trying very hard to step on the most solid parts of the ground. Little John rolled his eyes. This was no time to be concerned whether their boots got dirty. A soldier can pass by at any time. Besides, they live in the forest. "Much!" He coughed out leaning against the wall.

Much quickly went to where the other two were and watched after the shock of Little John's low growl. There was a small box dangling very low from the chute from a thin piece of rope so that it won't be easily noticed. He saw Carter take the box sliding the top open revealing the content. There was a small rolled up piece of parchment.

"See, the rope is tied to the grills above." He explained taking the note inside and handing it to Robin. "So Eve pulls this up when she takes the trash out, takes our note then drops it. If the top is open meaning it's empty. When she has something for us, the top would be closed. It lies low near the trash so it looks like trash at first glance." He gave his palm to the smaller man.

Much reached inside his pocket and pulled out his note with her name neatly written on top. "Genius." He commented admiring the simplicity of the concept. "Who thought of it?" He asked curiously.

Carter placed his note in place and slid the top shut. He then gently dropped the box so that it would hang without hitting the stone wall of the castle. "She did." He answered simply.

Much couldn't help but beam with pride. In the short time he was with Eve, he had noticed that she was smart as well as sweet, brave and talented. He admired her very much. "One day, I'll get her out of the castle. Away from Gisbourne and the Sheriff." He vowed confidently that he would succeed in the future. He didn't notice when Robin shook his head suddenly remembering the same vow he made when Marian was under arrest. "Then we can go back to my Bonchurch. Carter, did you know that I am the Earl of Bonchurch?" He grinned widely as they left the trash heap and melted into the crowd. Little John followed closely behind them. "You should be calling me Lord Much instead of just Much." He instructed the crusader walking beside him.

"Much Shut up!" Little John exclaimed in a low exasperated voice.

Carter smirked. "No, John. Let me do it." He cleared his throat. "Shut up, Lord Much!" He repeated wryly.

Much felt ice run down his spine for a brief second before trying to compose himself. "That's.. better." He stammered. He walked quickly away from the two larger men chuckling at his discomfort to catch up with their leader. "Robin, can we ban Carter from the camp?"

Robin, though, wasn't listening. Instead he was reading the neat cursive on the parchment. He sighed worriedly placing the piece of paper in his pocket. "This is not good. Back to camp. We have a problem." He said.  
--

-- Nottingham Castle--

"Gisbourne!" The sheriff bellowed from the Great Hall. He placed his feet upon the table in front of him happily. He chuckled biting into an apple while reading. "Gisbourne!" He called out again slightly more impatiently this time. He couldn't understand what could be taking so long. Normally, his lieutenant would be come in the Great Hall in less than a second. He shrugged the delay off waiting for the Lord of Locksley.

The door to the Great Hall finally swung open. "My Lord Sheriff?" Sir Guy of Gisbourne greeted while closing the door. He faced the sheriff and stared. He couldn't believe his eyes for a moment. There was the sheriff sitting comfortably on the head of the table with an apple on one hand and the bible on the other. He wasn't surprised that he had the bible with him given the importance of the book. What stopped him was the fact that the sheriff was actually reading the bible.

"How is your Locksley my pet?" The sheriff asked distracted by what he was reading.

"The villagers are slowly coming back." He took a few steps forward to make sure that it was the bible he was reading. "Pardon my lord, but are you actually reading the bible or is there some code inside we did not see before?" He speculated.

The sheriff turned to face the younger man. "Am I not Christian Gisbourne? Last I check, I still was. You?" He answered smugly. "Besides, I'm bored. This is a book. Therefore, reading it is." He announced decidedly. "In fact Guy, since I am such a good Christian, do you want my apple? It's very sweet." He held out the red half eaten apple to the lieutenant. "Gizzy want an apple?" He grinned.

Sir Guy just gave the sheriff a confused look not knowing what game he was playing now. The tone in his voice was innocent enough. But nothing was ever innocent about the sheriff of Nottingham. He watched as the sheriff lowered his gaze stretching his more offering the apple. "Generous offer but no thank you sheriff." He replied politely.

The sheriff's smile grew even wider taking a bite off the apple. "Do you know why that didn't work Gisbourne? Do you? No? Well I'll tell you." He took his feet off the table and stood up excitedly. "It is because, I am not a girl." He stated with the apple still in one hand and an open bible in the other. He walked slowly towards Guy. "That's right. I am a man. Right here, Gizzy, Genesis." He pointed out to bible. "There was this little wench named Eve who picked an apple--" He held up his other hand holding the apple,"--off the forbidden tree. Then gave it to Adam, a manly man--" He pointed to the both of them, "--to eat. And do you know what this Adam did, Gisbourne hm?" He inquired.

"He took the fruit and fell into sin." Gisbourne finished the story unamused but confused at the sheriff's sudden interest in the old scripture tale.

The sheriff closed the bible forcefully creating a loud slapping sound. "Lah di dah di dah. Very good. Someone was a good little church boy. What happened to you since?" He taunted with a small chuckle. "You see, Guy, if another boy, such as myself, would give Adam the apple, would he take it? A clue: No." He turned decisively throwing the apple through the open window. "It's because a girl gave it to him that he ate it. Silly little Adam allowed himself to be bewitched by a girl. Poor man didn't know any better. Now, if only he were forewarned that the pretty one was just a leper, mankind would be saved." He paused for a second. "Well, man would be saved. I don't know about the other gender." He corrected himself quickly walking towards Gisbourne again just to stop right in front of him. "Do you know what this means Guy?" He gave the man an amused smirk.

"No sir." Sir Guy admitted still wondering where the sheriff was going with the Fall of Man story.

"It means, Gizzy that God agrees with my hypothesis that women are lepers." He informed the lieutenant. "Right from the very first chapter." He concluded tapping the bible on Sir Guy's forehead to emphasize his last three words. The sheriff happily opened the door and left the hall holding the bible and humming while leaving Guy just as baffled as he was when he entered.

--

-- Outlaw's camp --

Djaq watched as Robin took a seat on a log with his brow furrowed trying to think. She saw the four men come back from town earlier but decided to distance herself slightly from camp because she needed to concentrate on the medicine she was making. Allan had started asking Much about what he wrote on the note to Eve which Much eventually related. The next thing anybody knew they were having a full blown argument on what he should have said instead of what he had written. She left before it could get worse with the knowledge that between Much and Allan, the conversation could last hours. She sighed adding a few more leaves into her mortar before grinding the herb into the paste. "We finished today's drops." She said breaking the silence and hoping that he would tell her what was really going on.

"That's good, Djaq." Robin answered now simply looking up to the sky like the answer was written in the clouds.

Djaq saw a small smile creep into his face and knew to leave him alone. He was probably thinking of her after all. To most people, the sky represented heaven. She was about to pick up and leave again when she saw Will running towards her with a large crimson stain on his shirt. Her first instinct was to think that it was blood. Fear suddenly flooded through her body. She ran to him immediately forgetting that Robin was there. "Will!" She cried. It was only until she was much closer that she saw that it was far too bright to be blood which ruled out that he had some sort of injury.

"Djaq, I'm so sorry. I slipped on some mud and broke that vial you gave me before I could even test it." He motioned to his shirt. To his surprise, she threw her arms around him. He couldn't think of anything else but to return her embrace. "Something wrong love?" He planted a quick kiss on her forehead and frowned with concern when they parted.

She chuckled. "No, nothing. I just thought you were hurt." She laced her fingers with his leading him to where she had left her mortar and pestle. "I'll make you more of that. But maybe in a different colour." She pointed at the stain. When her eyes left Will, she automatically caught Robin's gaze. Djaq stopped walking feeling slightly flustered now that she was aware that they were being watched.

Will stopped walking as well finally noticing Robin eying them with a small smile. He was mortified. He watched the whole thing and they didn't even notice. Will made a quick mental note to mind who they were with the next time he and Djaq had a conversation. Their leader must think that they were disrespectfully flaunting the fact that they were together while he was mourning his loss. "Robin." He nodded acknowledging his presence as he himself blushed.

Robin stood up chuckling. He placed his hands on his comrades posing a cheeky expression. "Will, Djaq.." He ordered leading the way obviously still amused. The two exchanged puzzled looks as they followed their leader back home.  
--

-- The Western Passage--

The mercenaries quietly marched forward in the darkness of the night on the Western Passage. The inky blackness was only disturbed by the few torches of light they carried with them. They were on constant alert straining their senses for any sound that did not come from their muffled conversations or their weapons hitting their sheathes. The looked around the hilly and rocky forest that surrounded them for any signs of life that could stop their way to the villages they were paid to raid.

One broke away from the pack to walk along side their leader perturbed by the complete silence of the woods. In his experience, the woodlands were always alive no matter the time of day or night. But as he gazed up on the canopy of the trees and to the walls of rock and hills they were passing, he knew there was something wrong. He couldn't see or hear anything which bothered him to no end. The silence was deafening. "Sir, I suggest we stop now and continue at first light." He recommended his eyes darting around the area once more.

"No." The man answered automatically. "We've been paid to do this at night. If we do it in the morning, it wouldn't be night now would it." He pointed out.

"Not that they'll know." The mercenary snorted in reply.

His leader smirked. "You're right. But we are also easier to spot when the sun is out. What if they've gone by then? We don't kill them, we don't get paid. And we like getting paid."

"But the woods sir. It's too quiet. Something is out--" The man had started but was quickly interrupted.

"Are you paranoid?! Of course it is quiet. Every living thing is asleep. Are you scared of ghosts?" The leader teased. The assassin shook his head in reply slowing down his pace so he could fall back to his original line. He watched as they walked on the path marveling at sight in front of them. Up ahead were the roots of several large trees sitting on top of the rock face to their right. The over sized roots created rows of arches on the path and intertwined with the trees by the left side. The mercenary has seen things like this before having spent a lot of time in the woods as a boy but it never ceased to amaze him.

They walked under the roots and he looked up to the sky watching the moon appear and reappear each time he passed the tangle of roots. He held up his hand to touch the wood overhead just to recoil in confusion when he found that it was wet. He checked his hand rubbing the dark liquid between his fingers. He thought they were just some type of moss or dead wood. He raised his fingers to his nose trying to distinguish the familiar smell. Then, on the side of his eye, he saw their leader hold up his fists. They all stopped brandishing their weapons at the ready. Right ahead of them were two black figures standing on the path motionless. At first glance, they could have just been shadows. But then he saw the glint of the small arrowhead when it met the moonlight as one of the figures held up his bow. The figure fired while the other smaller one started walking forward unsheathing its weapons.

His eyes widened when the arrow hit one of the torch bearers beside him squarely on the chest. He stared at the man and torch falling seemingly in slow motion. In an instant, he realized what the black liquid was. "Pitch." He whispered in fear. The torch fell on the pitch lined path. Fire spread around them immediately. He took a quick look back at where he had just been just to see two more figures walking towards them. The flames grew as it started eating their clothes. Chaos ensued as people pushed in every direction trying to get out screaming in pain.

He was suddenly thankful he was on the front lines. He didn't have to struggle too much to escape the fiery trap they had walked onto. Once he saw that there were no more flames beside him, he dropped and rolled against the cool ground putting out the flames on his clothes. His happiness was short lived when he felt a blade run through his chest before it was retracted. His hand quickly moved to where the blade went through. A dizzy spell hit him when he saw his own blood reflecting off the fire. He felt his head roll to one side. He could no longer do anything but watch as one of his comrades tackled a figure just to be kicked backwards. It didn't matter, there were two or three more around the fallen figure ready to kill. He couldn't be sure of the number. His world was now hazy at best. It didn't matter, he would still die smiling in the satisfaction that he was avenged.  
--

--Nottingham Castle --

"Vassey...Vassey..." The sheriff tossed in his bed as he heard his name being called softly. He was barely awake placing the voice as part of his dreams. He tried to move into a more comfortable position breathing deeply ignoring the baritone voice calling out to him. "Vassey... Vassey..." The voice continued calling him. The sheriff tossed to his side wrapping the pillow around his head but it didn't help. "There's no escape Vassey... No escape Vassey..." The voice droned on.

The sheriff is fully awake now. He growled in annoyance snapping up to a sitting position "What?! What do you want at this hour? I'll see to it that you are hanged in the morning." He grumpily replied before opening his eyes. There was a white and fuzzy standing at the foot of his bed as his eyes tried to adjust to the lone candlelight in the dark room.

"Hanged Vassey?" Came a calm reply. "How do you hang a ghost?"

The sheriff sat frozen in his bed. His eyes had finished adjusting to the dim room. The white and fuzzy image sharpened into a familiar ashen crusader in his white blood stained uniform. The sheriff paled when the man's blue lips parted for a small smug smile. "Blondie?" He managed to stutter out.

Carter nodded solemnly. "It's nice to see you again, Sheriff." He barely whispered out.

"But your dead. I stabbed you good. I killed you in the Holy Land." The sheriff eyed the crusader suspiciously. "You're not real. You can't be real. Yes, that's it. You are not real. Go back to your grave." He concluded pointing at Carter.

The man shook his head lightly placing his hands together in front of him. "I am real Vassey and I can't go back until I get what I want." He slowly tilted his head to one side as if he was questioning the sheriff of Nottingham.

Vassey felt a lump forming in his throat. "Until you get what you want? What could you possibly want? You're dead. What could the dead want?" He blurted out quickly before he could stop himself. He watched in fear when Carter's eyes looked down the returned slowly back to him.

The ghost's jaw clenched allowing red liquid to seep out of the corners of his lips. He raised both his hands staring blankly at he sheriff. "I came for you, Vassey."

The sheriff clenched his eyes shut when he saw the ghost moving towards him. "Mummy. I want my mummy." He muttered trying to get under the sheet covers. He felt a blow to the side of his head. His eyes flew open instantly realizing that he's been tricked. He heard a stifle laugh fill the room. But it was too late to fight back as he fell to his pillow unconscious.  
--

-- Sherwood Forest--

Allan waited impatiently for the bucket to fill with water holding it steady on a small crook. Dawn had just broken and he was downright excited for what he was about to do. He didn't want to listen to Much ranting on about how stupid their plan was the night before. He didn't want to hear about the consequences which is why he volunteered to get the water. The problem was, he could still hear the argument from where he was. He silently swore to kill Much if the sheriff woke up before he gets back.

"But we kidnapped the sheriff! What if that man comes back to check on him?" He can hear Much argue.

"That's tomorrow." He can hear Robin reply. "He'll be back by then." The leader of the gang reasoned.

"But Eve said that he carries the bible with him wherever he goes. It must've been in his room then. In the safe. Same place he hid the Pact." Much whined.

"It wasn't there Much. It wasn't anywhere." Robin explained. "We wouldn't do this if we found it would we? "

Allan could imagine Robin giving his former man servant a reassuring look now that there was a pause in the conversation. Seeing the bucket filled with water, he happily made his way back to the gang. "We are going to get it for sure." He heard Much swear. Allan could imagine him pulling on his cap or fidgeting with his jumper in worry. True enough when he made his way back to the small forest clearing they decided to gather in, Much was sitting on a rock, arms crossed and pouting.

Will gave the panicked outlaw a weak smile. "This was what we decided yesterday Much. Besides, what can you do no? We've already kidnapped the sheriff."

Much gave out an big sigh of defeat. "Fine. But this better work." He huffed.

Robin gave much a confident smile. "Oh it will." He walked over so that he would be just a few paces away from the sheriff. "Allan, if you would do the honours." He motioned towards the sheriff that was unceremoniously tied to a tree.

Allan let out a small evil laugh. "Gladly. Stand back gents and Djaq." He swung the bucket full of water hard to the unconscious sheriff's direction. The sheriff sputtered wide eyed in shock much to Allan's delight. He tossed the pail aside smiling from ear to ear. "Not being funny, but I always wanted to do that." He confessed taking the empty spot roughly in between Little John and Will.

"Where am I? Where am I?!" The sheriff demanded turning his head wildly as he struggled against his binds.

There was a chuckle to his right side. "Not in heaven."

The sheriff faced the man who answered him dryly. He scowled in disgust when he recognized the man leaning against the tree behind him. "Carter." He clenched his jaw seeing the amused man give him a small wave.

"Definitely not in heaven." Followed another. "What's wrong Sheriff, you look like you've seen a ghost." There were a few giggles around the clearing as the sheriff eyed them all one by one jogging his memory in a frustrated incoherent yell.

The sheriff shifted his attention to the audacious outlaw standing right in front of him. "Hood!" He sneered. "Kidnapping?! This is low even for you." He chastised.

Robin raised his shoulders innocently. "Really? I thought it was pretty sophisticated taking a page out of your book." He replied.

"Big words for an outlaw. Sophisticated." He mocked. "Good work by the way, Carter. Very impressive with the blood on your lips.Too bad your little king wasn't able to see your act yesterday." The sheriff grimaced. "Oh you came for me? I'm flattered. Do you want an award now?" He spat out wryly.

"Oh Sheriff, the look on your face was enough. Really." He nodded nonchalantly.

The sheriff glowered angrily. "Let's get on with this. What's this all about Hood? The fact that I haven't hanged anyone in awhile? Here I thought I was doing you a favor. Losing the people's love because you're not acting like a hero hm? Aw, isn't that sad. I guess you need me after all." The sheriff finally stopped vainly struggling against the binds that held him back. He now sat glaring at each outlaw that was present.

"Need you?! The world is better off without you." Robin gave a small laugh of disbelief. "Well if you want to be all business..." Robin dropped to one knee so that they were at eye level. "You have something we want." His smile disappeared much to the delight of the sheriff.

"Of course I do. I have it all." The sheriff pointed out quickly.

"A bible." Little John said.

"Get one from the church. They have lots." Vassey retorted.

"But what's the fun in that?" Robin replied sarcastically. "Don't play innocent with us Vassey. Those priests admitted that they were carrying messages for the Black Knights. Now I have all the reason to think that it's hidden in that bible they gave you. So, what was the message?" Robin asked.

The sheriff grinned. "The message was-- to love God and to love thy neighbor. Dear boy, I do believe these binds are not so neighborly hm." He motioned to the binds with his head.

"Cute. That's real cute." Allan rolled his eyes growing tired of the conversation. "Not being funny Robin, but this is what he does to Guy. All day. Plus, he's pretty much tortured us all before." He winced when he spotted Carter. "Well, maybe except for Carter. But you know what I mean." He corrected himself. "Why don't we return the favor. It won't kill him." He suggested.

"Allan, Allan, Allan." The sheriff shook his head half heartedly. "It's too bad you've decided to be an outlaw again. You could have been great. Maybe even better than Gisbourne. Such a shame really." He feigned disappointment.

The outlaws ignored him looking to each other in agreement. "We can take turns." Djaq offered earning an odd look of interest from Will.

Robin clapped his hands together then rubbed it mischievously. "Looks like the gang has spoken, Sheriff." He turned around to face his outlaws with a small childish hop. "Who wants to go first raise your hand." He raised his own hand automatically just like everyone around him. "Well, that didn't work very well." He stated facing Vassey again. "Why don't we go by size? John? He's all yours." Robin grinned backing away. There was an audible disappointed groan from the rest of the gang.

"Great." Much threw his hands in the air. "I'll never get my turn." He said at a loss while Little John stepped forward cracking his knuckles with a big smile on his face.

Little John dropped to one knee recoiling his right arm. "For my boy little Little John and Alice." He nodded ready to deliver his blow.

The sheriff couldn't help but stare at the size of Little John's fists imagining it pommeling through his skull. He shuddered at the thought. "Okay okay you win!" He shouted out loud so that everybody could hear. "I can't believe you haven't looked under my shirt." He cringed because John hasn't lowered his fist.

Much eyed the Sheriff in disgust. "Under your shirt?! That is revolting." He said aghast at the idea of taking the bible now.

"John." Robin ordered for him to stand down. Little John sighed going back to his place dejectedly.

"It's alright John." Will tried to comfort the bigger man with a pat on the back. But Little John just took his staff from the tree it was leaning against and sighed again.

--

-- Nottingham Castle --

Sir Guy of Gisbourne stepped inside the castle feeling like the castle was suddenly very unfamiliar. There was laughter coming from the guards coming to relieve those that had stood watch over the gates. The kitchen maids walked around freely chatting away a storm with a basket of fruits or vegetables each. The servants were actually smiling as they went past. Nobody was yelling randomly at anybody. He couldn't understand the lightheartedness that has taken over the castle. It almost didn't feel real.

He hurriedly made his way to the Great Hall expecting the sheriff to be engrossed with the bible like he was the previous day. That could be the source of the castle's odd demeanor. The fact that the sheriff hasn't hanged anyone since those priests left already have people in town talking that maybe the sheriff has reformed. Sir Guy knew better although he himself was starting to have doubts especially after the rather twisted lesson on the Fall of Man. He pushed the door open and entered ready to greet the sheriff good morning just to find that the sheriff was not there.

Sir Guy frowned quickly walking towards the sheriff's planning room shoving the door open more forcefully than necessary. When he didn't find the sheriff there panic started to take over his system. He ran towards the sheriff's quarters, opened those doors and stood by the doorway staring at the empty room. He felt it. Something was wrong. The bed hasn't been made which meant that the sheriff hasn't left the room so that a servant could fix it. The curtains were still drawn. Everything seemed to be in its place. Yet he couldn't escape the nagging feeling he had that something had happened the night before and this was not a case of sleep walking again.

He slowly stepped inside the room trying to find anything that could give him a clue of what transpired. He noticed a few drops of dried red liquid after a few steps. He bent down to touch it. The spots were too bright and thin to be blood. There were a line of ants leading to it telling Gisbourne that whatever the red liquid was, it was sweet. "Berries." He surmised standing to see the untouched bowl of grapes on the sheriff's desk. "Forest berries." He glowered crossing his arms. Then it hit him and he stomped his foot in frustration. "Hood kidnapped the sheriff." He concluded.

Sir Guy of Gisbourne rushed out of the room without closing the door. "Guards!" He shouted out. "Ready the dogs!" He ordered.  
--

-- Sherwood Forest --

For the second time that morning, the sheriff found himself brought back to sputtering consciousness by a bucket full of water. He could hear the pail being discarded aside with an amused voice talking. "You're right Allan. That was strangely satisfying." His eyes opened staring at who said it just to find a smiling dark haired pale lanky carpenter exchanging a smile with one of his former underlings.

Allan spread his arms confidently. "What did I tell you mate?" He replied.

The sheriff yelled incoherently in anger finding himself in the same position he was in before. He was still tied to a tree in the middle of the forest with the band of outlaws he would love to see hanging by the neck. He saw a pair of boots stop a few paces from him and brought his gaze upward.

"Good morning again sheriff." Robin greeted holding up the bible he has been keeping."We had to knock you out to get this." He tossed the bible to Much who caught it just to immediately toss it to John beside him. Much grimaced in disgust wiping his hands on his pants. John took a quick look at the bible and shrugged.

"And did you find anything beyond the scripture hm Hood?" The sheriff smiled knowing that they would not have woken him if they had found what they were looking for. The gang stayed quiet which made the sheriff's lips curve upwards even more. "The great celebrated Robin Hood can't believe that a bible is just a bible." He grinned. "What's the matter Locksley? What do you think was written there? Prince John's secret orders? A Black Knight code of honour?" The sheriff chuckled.

Robin frowned offended that the sheriff had seen right through him. "You have a code of honour? What does it say? 'I have none'?" He replied sarcastically.

"Oh. Still sassy I see. After all the time we spent together, I'm glad you know me so well Hood." The sheriff gave the outlaws a breezy relaxed expression. "Now set me free. You obviously have no evidence against me this time. Isn't that how your world of justice works? Innocent until proven guilty. I do believe Hood, that this time, you are mistaken. I am innocent." The sheriff started laughing again.

"You are far from innocent, Vassey. Tell us what you know now and I will not hurt you." Carter replied taking a menacing step forward for the first time since they started talking to the sheriff.

"You have to kill me first." Vassey challenged confidently. He shifted his gaze to Robin. "Will you tolerate that Hood? Remember, if Goldilocks here kills me, you can say goodbye birdie to everything."

He watched Robin stop Carter from advancing by blocking his path and shaking his head. "He's right Carter." He agreed grimly.

"Oh. This is good. This is very good." The sheriff wished he could clap his hands in glee but he couldn't. He would settle for a wide toothy grin instead.

Little John rolled his eyes watching the sheriff play the outlaw against the crusader. He thumbed the leather bible hoping that God would hear him and stop this madness. Then he stopped when he felt rough ridges against his skin. He raised the bible for a closer inspection. He compared the leather from the front and back of the bible noting that the back had small lines and rows of ridges slanting to the left while the front was completely smooth. He squinted his eyes trying to make sense of the embossed design. Suddenly he was taken aback when he thought he saw a few letters pop out from the ridges. He quickly looked around at the plants around them until he found a small bush with berries growing wildly. He immediately went to it much to the surprise of everyone there.

"John, what's wrong?" Djaq asked when he saw the large man picking fruit out of the bush. But Little John had ignored her.

"He's probably just hungry. I'm hungry. This interrogation has gone on a bit longer than I expected." Much moaned.

Will's eyes grew wide when he saw Little John crushing the berries on the leather bible. He quickly stood from his seat rushing to the man in an attempt to take the bible away from him. "John, what are you doing?" He tried to steal the bible from John before he damages the pages. But the man had slapped his hands away then turned him around forcing him to a low bow. Will was baffled when he felt John press the bible on his back before taking the book away.

"That." John pulled the back of Will's shirt making him stand up straight once more before swiveling the carpenter to face him. John pushed Will gently so that he would be walking backwards towards Robin. He gave his confused friend an apologetic look. "Robin." He called out.

Robin stopped guarding the sheriff to take a brief glance at what John has done to Will. "What do you have there John?" He asked curiously seeing lines scribbled on Will's shirt.

"Yes, what do you have there John?" Will gave the large man an annoyed expression as he continued being forced to walk backwards until John stopped him.

Robin bent slightly squinting at the shirt. He pulled the shirt straight so that he could see the what John had done clearly. His eyes widened feeling his heart grow cold with worry. "Carter, I think you should take a look at this." He suggested backing away running both his hands through his hair. He watched as the others joined to see what was on Will's back.

"Not being funny, but I don't think that's Latin." Allan backed away not being able to decifer anything else.

Djaq followed suit. "No. Not Latin. That is French." She pointed out eying the gang's pale silent leader in confusion. "Robin, what does it say?" She asked.

But Robin was not the one to reply. "L'ordre de chevalier-- Aquitaine." Much read. "The order of knights." He recoiled back breathlessly giving a rough translation of the heading. "These are names and locations." He informed the rest of his gang that aren't able to read the writing as he continued to skim Will's shirt. "It's a list of the Knights of Aquitaine." He stood up straight giving Robin a lost look.

"What?!" Will exclaimed trying to face the others. But two firm hands held him steady.

"I need you to stay still a moment longer, Will. I'm trying to find names." Will heard Carter explain slowly. He stood still knowing exactly whose names he was looking for.

The sheriff's laughter broke the tense air that hung in the clearing. He leaned his head back to the tree trunk. "Do you know what I hate Hood? Hm? I hate people who meddle in other people's business. Especially lepers meddling in other people's business. My business. You know what they are Locksley? They're like bees whose sting will hurt for a mere second but you get to swat them dead anyway. Oh. Happy. Day." His smile faded. "Did you really think we'd let that Queen bee order her little minions around to spy on us in support of her favorite Richie Rich in the Holy Lands? Her workers have been buzzing around too long, they were starting to sting. And what do we do with stinging little insects? We slap them dead." He smirked amused at his euphemism.

"What have you done Vassey?" Robin demanded in a menacing voice.

"Me? Nothing. I'm right here with you." The sheriff answered simply. "The mercenaries however, I'm not too sure. Have you seen Ellingham lately?"

"Robin, I'm going to town." Carter announced finally letting Will go free.

"Why? Is your world spinning a little to fast? I wonder who could slow it down for you, Blondie." The sheriff called after Carter who stopped immediately in his tracks. "A little noble half- breed and her friends maybe?" He suggested. The sheriff grinned when the crusader turned revealing how pale he was. "Oh, don't be so shocked. James told me all about her. Remember James? Imagine my surprise in learning this little thief called Leigh Thornton was the same little Evangeline Stone from Cornwall that helped with an evacuation who is now the little knight named Evangeline S. de Laurent. I'm thinking that S stands for her mother's name Stone how about you? Precious rolling Stone that doesn't know when to stop bothering me." The sheriff laughed.

"You hurt that girl sheriff and you will live to regret it. Eva is a good friend of ours." Will threatened.

The sheriff gave the old man servant a wry look. "Lah di dah di dah. What are you going to do? Kill me? Haven't we had this conversation before. De ja vu hm? Really Locksley, your men don't learn." He taunted. It was then that they heard the echoes of barking dogs filling the forest. The gang remained silent as the sheriff continued to enjoy himself. "Look, my friends are coming to save me. Too bad that leper can't say the same." The sheriff baited.

Robin dropped to one knee making sure the sheriff's eyes met his. "What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean? A bit slow today aren't you Robin? How very disappointing." The sheriff faked a sigh while chuckling. "It's been done! It's too late for all of them especially that Eva as you call her. And you didn't know any better. Dear boy, that willful leper has crossed me more times than her companions. What do you think a hundred hungry assassins would do to a pretty sleeping girl in her night clothes before they kill her? A hundred vs one. She might be the good but really who are we kidding? Quantity over quality. She's dead. Ellingham saw to that two nights ago." The sheriff spat out. "And another one bites the dust." He grinned.

"No. That's not true. Take it back." Carter yelled before hitting the sheriff squarely on the cheek.

"Carter!" The sheriff continued laughing as Robin quickly tackled the crusader hitting him on hard on the temple. Carter fell limp on the ground. The barking from the dogs grew louder alerting them that they needed to leave before they were caught.

"Robin. Dogs." Much reminded him ready to make a run for safety.

Robin got off Carter and faced the sheriff. "This isn't over." He swore rising to his feet. "John, take Carter. Let's leave sheriff with his dogs." He ordered. John solemnly passed the bible to Will before carrying the unconscious Carter. A few minutes later, the dogs came along with Gisbourne who quickly untied the amused sheriff.

Gisbourne couldn't believe that the sheriff looked pleased with himself while he was tied to a tree. He decided not to question it thanking God instead that the sheriff wasn't in a bad mood like he normally would. "I'll increase the detail near your room and window sir. This should not happen again." Gisbourne shook his head as he cut the rope tying the sheriff to the tree.

The sheriff smiled. "Yes yes. I don't know why you haven't done that already." He replied rubbing the rope marks on his wrists. "Dear boy, let's go back to the castle and eat shall we? I'm hungry." He cheerfully made his way to a horse that a soldier was holding still for him.

Gisbourne was confused. "You don't want us to use the dogs and find Hood?" He asked baffled at the sheriff's light demeanor.

"Gisbourne, did I stutter? I said I'm hungry." He repeated mounting the horse by stepping on a crouched soldier. "Besides, they didn't get anything important but old news and what can they do about that? Turn back time? Sorry only God can do that and even He doesn't. If he did, he wouldn't have created the leper gender." He sat on the horse's saddle while Gisbourne just stared at him in shock when he mentioned God once more.

"Lord sheriff, are you sure you're alright?" Sir Guy finally said. "You have been acting strange." He continued to frown with worry.

"Gizzy, you're ruining my day of verbally torturing outlaws. Can't I be happy that we're winning? We're one step ahead of them so I want to eat. Food. Edible objects. Eating before scheming!" The sheriff shouted now visibly annoyed. "Now are you going to point me to the direction of the castle or are you just going to stand there like an ant looking to me and my high horse." He demanded.

Sir Guy nodded giving in to the sheriff's request. "Apologies my lord sheriff." He said before turning to his men. "Back to the castle. Now." He ordered mounting his own horse. He spurred his animal forward towards the direction of the castle with the sheriff and the dogs following his lead.  
--

-- Outlaw's Camp --

He watched her as she took a long dagger from her sleeve to force the sand that had piled up on the two graves he had brought her to. In a few minutes, the red cross against white of the crusaders' shields became visible again. She took off the helmet she was wearing and pulled down the white hood of her over sized crusader uniform letting her raven hair free. She sheathed the dagger back into her sleeve sitting down on the sand. "You do not have to worry about me. I'm fine in Anjou and the villagers have adjusted quite nicely there so you do not have to worry about them either. And yes, Uncle Mark, I took back dad's name. And yes, Tristan, I still kept the Stone name. Evangeline Stone de Laurent-- nice ring to it yes? Long last name though. Can you imagine having to write that in parchment?" He heard her say as if she was in a conversation with her dead relatives. He took a step back to give her privacy but as he looked into the horizon he remembered his own brother. He felt tears trying to form in his eye but held them back. It didn't take very long until he felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned to face her. She was making her helmet spin from the inside with one hand when she looked up. He saw her expression change from generally amused to concern. "Monsieur le chevalier, are you alright?" She asked.

He gave her his best aloof look. "Yes. I'm just laughing with the wrong side of my face. Are you ready to go back to camp?" He had asked.

But he could tell she wasn't convinced. She was still staring at him with the same expression. "I think you need a hug." She decided with a nod. Her helmet fell on the sand. In an instant he felt her arms wrap around him giving him a few friendly pats on the back while standing on her toes before letting him go. He had stood frozen in place the whole time. "Do you feel better?" He didn't give her any reply. He saw her cross her arms giving him a wry smile. "Men. Always seeing tears as a weakness." She shook her head as she picked her helmet from the ground and resumed making it spin. "Tears mean you are able to feel strongly about something you cannot explain or express otherwise. If you cannot feel strongly about anything as to be reduced to tears, then you are not human. To admit, monsieur, that you are crying is the bravest act of admitting you are human. If you do not want to admit you are crying, then you are saying you would rather be an unfeeling monster. That is what Uncle Mark says. I happen to believe him." She explained with a smile while placing her helmet back on her head.

"Are you calling me an unfeeling monster, Lady Stone de Laurent?" He asked slightly insulted that a girl years his junior just gave him a speech about how he deals with his emotions. He followed her to where they tied their horses.

"Well, that would depend Monsieur le chevalier." She replied turning around so she was walking backwards facing him while they talked. "Were you crying?" He saw the shine of amusement in her hazel eyes.

It was then he realized he was trapped. If he answered no, then he was a monster and a liar because she knew the truth. But if he answered yes, then he would have nowhere to hide and he would have to explain. He met her expectant gaze again. "Yes, I was." He admitted surprising himself that it wasn't as shameful or hard as he originally thought it was.

The girl's smile brightened. "Parfait. I am happy to report that you are not a monster, Monsieur le Chevalier." They reached the group of palm trees they tied their horses to. She reached the reigns first starting to untie them when she looked back at him catching him staring at her. "Yes? You look a bit confused. Did you want to be a monster?" She teased.

He took the reigns of his horse that she handed to him. "No. I was just wondering how you could be so cheerful after seeing the graves of your relatives for the first time. The King had said that they raised you in Cornwall. Was he mistaken?" He inquired curiously.

"That is correct. My parents died when I was five and I was raised three quarters of the year in Cornwall and the rest in France." She mounted her horse easily without needing his assistance. "Separation matters little when I know we will be meeting again you see." She answered letting her horse keep stride beside his. She started biting her lower lip before turning her head to see if anything was behind them.

"I'm sorry I'm afraid I don't follow." He confessed noting her preoccupation giving the area a quick sweep himself.

She chuckled. "Think about it. There is always heaven."

He stopped his horse when he heard her reply. Admittedly, she made sense. She turned her horse so that they were facing each other. "Yes Monsieur le Chevalier?" She asked again watching the horizon. "Two crusaders in the middle of this desert on horseback without anyone to call for. We are open targets." She reminded him.

"Lady Stone de Laurent, can you stop calling me Monsieur le Chevalier?" He smiled reaching out his hand. "It's Carter."

She let her horse walk forward so that she could shake the his hand. "Can you stop calling me Lady Stone de Laurent?" She said in the same tone he used. "It's Eva." She grinned mischievously when they let go. "Since we are friends, how about we race back to Acre, Carter? I have a bad feeling like we are being watched." She suggested glancing at the area around them.

He felt himself start grinning. "Let's go." But as he rode on, he knew he was losing. She was just a speck on the distance now. The sand and sky started to grow darker and he heard people start talking like voices in his head melding into one big sentence. " I thought you might want something to eat with all your traveling... Allan cooked it...kidnap the sheriff...Knights of Aquitaine... You will regret it... Eva is a good friend of ours...What do you mean... It's been done...It's too late for all of them... She's dead." It said. "She's dead." It repeated.

"Carter." He heard a distinct voice call out. Carter snapped his head up trying to recognize where he was in the darkness only lit by a camp fire. He wasn't in the Holy Land racing back to Acre. He was back in Sherwood forest where night has apparently fallen. Then everything that day returned back to him. He had acted like a ghost to kidnap the sheriff. John had cracked the mystery of the bible and the sheriff shared information that they could no longer use. "Because its been done. We're too late." He recounted in a soft voice.

He looked at the unusually quiet camp. The gang talked in soft whispers often stealing glances his way. It was only a few seconds after that he realized that he was sitting at the very spot under the tree where he had woken her only a few weeks before. "Eva." He looked up finally meeting Robin's gaze. He was right in front of him on one knee with his hand on his shoulder. "Robin, I've been unconscious the whole day. Did you have to hit me so hard?" He stated trying to make sure his voice was even.

"Apologies, Carter." He answered gently. "Have something to eat." He said offering him a bowl of stew.

Carter took the bowl slowly eating whatever was in it. Silence ensued between the two crusaders until he couldn't take it anymore. "Robin, you've had the whole day. Did you hear any news of her?" He asked.

Robin nodded grimly. "We have. Will and Allan found a man in town looking for you at the Trip when they went to get your belongings. He said he could not stay. The man's name was Remy Moreau. Do you trust him?"

Carter nodded readying himself for whatever news there was to come. "Yes, he was part of their group of four that went to Acre. He was wounded at an ambush when they left the port. His injury made them stay a month at the Holy Land. Eva checked on him often." He recalled. "What did he say?" He managed to choke out.

"He said the four of them-- Camille, Raoul, Eva and himself-- confronted the mercenaries in the middle of the night while they were on route. They trapped the mercenaries and set them on fire and tried to kill everyone who escaped. He and Camille had the back so he did not see what happened to Raoul and Eva." Robin paused and took a deep breath. "He said to give you these. I'm sorry Carter." Robin took two daggers from behind him tied together by two necklaces in the middle.

Carter recognized them all as he laid them on his lap. The two daggers were something Eva carried around but hardly used because they belonged to her uncle and cousin. One of the necklaces was a tag of Robin Hood's gang. The other was a small metal cross hanging on a chain. He had given it to her before she left the Holy Lands. He gingerly caressed her belongings making sure they were real. "She's gone." He whispered untangling his necklace from daggers in vain. Hot tears streamed down his face blurring his vision.

For the second time in his life, Robin found himself holding the crusader in his time of grief.


	4. Chapter 4: Hold on

Robin Hood BBC: God Save the Queen 

Chapter 4: Hold on

-- Outlaw's Camp -- 

Little John returned to camp that night hungry from another busy day delivering food to various villages with Djaq. He normally did not mind that the other outlaws, namely Much and Allen, were speaking in hushed tones. However, two full days of relative silence with a full camp of outlaws was something he is growing tired of. It was easier when there were only three of them walking on eggshells because of Robin. It was quite another matter for a whole crew of six to be stunted by Carter. He saw Djaq take her leave by his side just to ask Allan to call on Will for her before disappearing somewhere in the woods. He watched as Will follow after her only after he had waited a few seconds making sure that Carter would not see them. Robin was trying to shush Much with a finger in front of his lips and a quick motion to Carter's direction. Allan was trying to sharpen his sword in the most silent way he knew how. This situation, Little John did not like.

He understood. They all understood. The death of a loved one was not the easiest news to swallow. He often thought if his wife Alice wore the same countenance as Robin had and now Carter when she learned that he had died because he never wants to see her as depressed as they had been. Carter had hardly eaten anything. He had hardly said anything. But most disturbingly, he had hardly moved from the spot under the tree where Little John himself had laid him when he was rendered unconscious two days ago. He had watched Carter resume wearing his necklace in tears after he had untangled it from the daggers. But that was about all that he saw him do. There, under the tree, the crusader sat grieving his loss gently thumbing wooden tag they had given her and the weapons that Little John knew Evangeline had held so dearly like they would somehow bring her back.

Little John's thought flew to the girl in question. He remembered meeting her for the first time as the thief Leigh Thornton of Winchester. She came to commission Dan Scarlett for a special box to keep the plans she had helped steal from the Black Knights. Later, he learned of the death of the her friend the real Leigh Thornton and his fiance Mary because she had to explain why she had to steal the jewels that were just given to the Sheriff. Little John smiled at the memory of the girl clad in the colours of Cornwall getting herself arrested to spring Will and Djaq out of the dungeons. A few weeks ago, she had so bravely chastised Robin Hood himself and created a plan to save Much from death. She was unlike the two women he has had the pleasure to fight beside. Unlike Djaq and Marian, the girl was very much still like a child. She teased and taunted playfully stepping the line of being out of turn. He could still see the amused wonder glow in her eyes. He had known her to be passionate, honest and terribly unapologetic. "If you want the jewels that badly you have to fight me for them" She had challenged Djaq so many months before. "Tonight, you are not Robin Hood or Robin of Locksley. You are just a lost man." She had told Robin just a few weeks before. Her, he liked.

He saw Carter wipe a tear from his eye and bow his head in defeat. Little John frowned. For the past two days, only Robin had been talking to the crusader. He could imagine Robin being sympathetic due to his own loss. Robin had told them that it was their responsibility to mind Carter and to give him time. Unfortunately, time was not something they had anymore. Little John could feel it even in the forest. The Black Knights had them a step behind in their plans to change the status of a prince to king. The blow was hard to take. It wasn't long ago when they discovered that Aquitaine had been secretly fighting in their cause by the orders of the Queen Mother. They felt so much bigger with the knowledge. Aquitaine were their allies in at least preserving King Richard's life for the Queen Mother would surely not take the life of her own son Prince John. But now, her own knights have been discovered and taken. Their little gang in Sherwood suddenly seemed very small and alone. And Carter, who was charged by the King himself to spoil the Black Knight's plans, was thoroughly crushed.

He suddenly found himself standing in front of Carter with his staff in hand. "This, she would not like." He said with slightly more authority than even he thought he meant. He could feel the gang's eyes on him as he stood unmoved. The hushed talk in the camp was gone completely. Carter, however, remained still in his spot. He eyed the younger man unapologetically that he thought the girl would be proud of.

"John, I don't think this is the time--" He heard Robin start behind him.

"No, Robin." He interrupted in the same cold tone without looking back. "Enough." Little John dropped to one knee. "Evangeline died fighting for her people. What are you doing?" He scolded.

At the sound of her name, Carter raised his eyes to meet John's steely gaze. John recognized those emotions in the man's eyes as sadness and anger. "Do not pretend to know how I feel." He answered softly.

"No, I do not." Little John agreed. "But the king charged you, Carter, to ruin the Black Knights. It is your duty." He reminded the young man.

"And I have failed. They have won." The crusader dejectedly caressed the daggers again but felt no comfort from the cold steel.

John shook his head furiously. "Not yet. The King is still alive." He pointed out. He felt a hand pressing on his shoulder. He looked up unsurprised to see Robin standing beside him giving him an uneasy expression.

"And what would you have me do, John? Tell me. Because right now, I would really want to kill the sheriff and Gisbourne and all those Black Knights one by one until I die for everything they've done. If I do that the King will live won't he? He will come back without enemies to hinder him in England and that is without question the best plan." Carter replied still staring at the weapons beside him. "And I will take my revenge for her. Because they've taken her... I'm never going... I've never told her..." Carter's eyes filled with rage and tears once more rendering him unable to finish a coherent sentence.

"Stop, John." Robin was no longer requesting for him to end the conversation. He was ordering it.

John knew that tone well. It would silence most of them giving Robin all their trust. He would normally comply. But these were not normal circumstances they found themselves in anymore. "No Robin." He objected. "We do what we do because we believe in something bigger than ourselves. That, she said." He saw Robin's jaw clench no doubt remembering that it was to him that she said it to while he was mourning his own loss for far too long.

Robin shook his head. "John, I had months when Eva scolded me. Carter has had two days. Give him time. That's an order." Robin explicitly commanded.

"Time, we do not have." The large man argued bringing himself to his full height. "You said it yourself. The Black Knights are cutting off the King's support. The Knight were invaluable. They will go to the king now and we do not know how. He can help." He reasoned emphasizing its importance by stamping his staff on the dirt.

"John-" Robin turned to his friend ready to reprimand but there was a sudden movement at his side that made him stop.

Carter had moved. Specifically, he stood up slipping the two sheathed daggers behind him as he knew she would have done. He wiped the tears still falling on his cheeks away on the back of his sleeves. "John is right." He admitted at such a low volume that they thought they heard him wrong. "Eva-- she believed in that." He said wiping the tears from her eyes again. "And she believed that there is always heaven." His voice cracked as fresh tears started to form in his eyes. He met Robin's sympathetic gaze while he raised her outlaw tag so that it spun in their sight. "This, she would not like. I will not have her hate me from where she is. How do you..." He hesitated before he could steel his emotions once more. "Do you burn the tag when a member dies?" He asked the noble.

Robin took the tag back slowly and stared at it in his hand. The three stood in silence for a moment contemplating the memory of the girl that once wore the tag. Robin finally shook his head giving the tag back to Carter. "Keep it to remind you. We'll burn another." He gave the crusader a small sad smile as he took another tag from his pocket.

Little John placed his free arm around the grieving man's shoulders leading him to the camp's bonfire where the other four outlaws were gathered. He watched Robin drop the tag into the fire while Much crossed himself.

"Not being funny, but if there is a heaven and she sees Tom, I reckon they'd be having some sort of pickpocket contest right now." Allan was the first to speak smiling at the thought. "She was good. She was very good." He nodded remembering when the girl had given her the keys to free Gisbourne and a free alibi for himself and Marian so they would not be implicated in the escape of Will and Djaq.

"Her I liked." John said promptly.

"A good friend. Honest. I remember she used to watch my dad and ask him far too much questions about wood." Will's hand found Djaq's and he squeezed them lovingly as he closed his eyes.

Djaq stared at the burning tag. "Passionate but forgiving." She added with a small smile.

"Brave. Strong. Forced to grow up far too fast in my opinion." Much sighed trying to hold his own tears back. "I can still remember her when you and Tristan were having some archery contest. Do you remember that, master?" Much gave his friend a small smile. "You missed the target and the arrow somehow flew to where she and Marian were watching and nearly hit her. I think that was the time she chased you to break your bow but you were to fast so she threw a dagger to break it instead." Much watched the other outlaws stifle their humour at imagining the young Robin's arrow missing its mark. Then suddenly, Much's countenance was beaming as if he realized something for the first time. "That's it! That's why she hates archery. It was because you missed. You scared her so that she never wanted to touch a bow until she absolutely needed to. I knew it! I knew it couldn't be because she just hates archery." Much pointed an accusing finger across the campfire to his former master.

There was a look of shock in Robin's face. "Don't be silly Much." But then he cringed looking to the heavens realizing that what Much said could be true. "I'm sorry Eva." He apologized. "Give Marian a hug for me."

There was silence as they waited for Carter to speak. "She's the only one who understood. She's the only one who can see. And I, I will love her forever." He vowed staring at the burning tag until there was no trace of it left but ashes.  
--

-- Nottingham Castle --

The sheriff stood outside the door to the war room nervously. This is one of those days that he could not mess up. He did not even want to post guards outside the room like they normally did in fear that the guards would show their ineptitude. No, he would do this privately with only Gisbourne by his side. He tilted his neck to one side then the other while rolling his shoulders back several times to help ease the tension he was up against. He stared at the wooden door and took a deep breath. "Gisbourne." He called out with a curt nod to the man standing right behind him. He saw Gisbourne step forward from behind to push the door open for him. "The sheriff of Nottingham." He heard his lieutenant announce his presence to the man waiting in the war room.

The sheriff plastered a confident smile on his face before he entered the fiery war room. He saw his lone visitor turn his blonde head towards the door and eye him with his piercing blue eyes. The man took a grape from the bunch on a bowl that was balancing on his arm rest. The sheriff quickly bowed lowly to the person lounging in his own seat. "Good morning sire, I trust your journey was a safe one." He greeted just as Gisbourne closed the door and joined him in a low bow.

"Vassey, Gisbourne, I trust your plan is going well." He answered popping a grape in his mouth indifferently.

"Yes sire." The sheriff straightened heading towards the circular table. "We have cut down Aquitaine's support significantly." He beamed outwardly though he was uncomfortable with the hostile air hanging in the room.

Prince John eyed the two men coldly. "How significantly?" He pressed on.

"Sire, most of the Queen's Knights have been taken care of." Gisbourne reported unmoved in his position by the door. He saw the prince's head turn to him sharply.

"Most?" He replied obviously unimpressed. "I was somehow under the impression that you got them all." His eyes flashed with the anger his voice did not betray. Sir Guy of Gisbourne stood frozen in his place unable to speak. He tore his gaze away from the Prince and met the sheriff's instead.

The sheriff saw his lieutenant silently asking to rescue him from the Prince. Politics, after all, was his forte as force was his right hand man's. The sheriff gave the prince a small smile. "Highness, Sir Guy was simply avoiding to make an over generalization. It is true they are not all dead-- they're just mostly dead. And those that can still serve might as well be dead. The plan has been relayed and adjusted for all eventualities." He informed the monarch in his usual confident tone.

But again, the prince remained stoic to the sheriff's advances for friendship and humour. There was too much at stake now that his brother was so close to coming to terms with Saladin in the Holy Land. This might be his last chance. He had to make sure that everything was going to be perfect even if he himself had to get his hands dirty. "You had better make sure that no alchemist can call for their resurrection. Now, about your outlaws? Will they be a problem?" He stood from his chair to circle the model slowly admiring the land he wanted so badly. There was a noticeable pause in the conversation. The Prince lifted his gaze from the model and found the sheriff's then Gisbourne's and back to the sheriff. "Vassey?" He blatantly demanded an explanation.

The sheriff smiled weakly. "We are yet undiscovered, sire." He chose his words wisely trying to emphasize the positive instead of the negative-- that they were still alive.

"Vassey, how is it that I gave you the resources of this county yet you can not subdue six individuals?" The Prince of England took a dagger out from his side. "This is what you should have done from the very first hour of Huntington's dissent." He suddenly reached and stabbed the center of where Nottingham was in. He stared at the two Black Knights showing nothing but annoyance before composing himself once more. "Lucky for you, Philippe and I understand each other." He informed continuing his slow walk around the table.

"Sire?" Vassey hated that he was now giving monarch a confused expression.

The prince dragged his finger across the level blue that represented the English channel. "No vessel without proper identification and authorization from Paris or London may pass the channel." He raised his head with a sadistic smile. "Your outlaws are good but I doubt they can commandeer a vessel themselves and face the port guards and our own assassins." Finally, he found himself standing in front of the awestruck Sheriff of Nottingham. He saw the sheriff shining with happiness as they faced each other. The taller monarch gave the schemer his ringed hand. The sheriff knelt to kiss it immediately. "Let's do this with style. Let it seem like her feminine ways have taken her. Let it seem like she wakes up one day deciding to give me her support." He took his hand back smiling dryly. "Or let it seem like she is not able to wake at all. Then we, my friend, we will have it all by summer solstice." He said.

The sheriff returned the royal's smile with his own devilish one. "And I am forever your humble servant." He kissed the prince's ring again like he was God himself. His resolve strengthened now that he was in the presence of greatness.

But at that moment, Gisbourne heard the muffled sounds of footsteps right outside the door. He quickly turned to open the door just slightly enough so that he could see out into the hall. In seeing that there was nobody there, he decided that it might have just been some guards making their rounds in the castle.

"Gisbourne, anything wrong?" He heard the sheriff ask worriedly.

Sir Guy shut the door and resumed his previous position. He saw that the pair had stopped in mid conversation. He gave the Prince and his employer a small smile of assurance he knew they wanted from him. "No my Lords." He answered with a polite nod. And just as he had finished saying those words, there it was-- a female voice he would recognize anywhere he went.

"What are you doing?" He heard Marian chastise so clearly. It was as if she was standing behind him and leaning in. "I thought I saw a different side to you Guy. But now I believe I'm mistaken. Again." He heard her say with that tone of disappointment he so loathed. A chill went down his spine while he closed his eyes trying to ignore the effect that she had left on him.  
--

-- Laurent Estate --

Michelle ran down the stairs of the manor in great distress. He immediately ran out into the dawn to check the horses and stared when he saw that a horse was indeed missing. "Merde!" He cursed as he returned back to the manor even more greatly worried than when he started out. He quickly went to the guest quarters ignoring the looks of the other two servants in the house. He knocked incessantly on their door determinedly. Finally, a sleepy man only wearing his pants and a loose robe opened the door to the room. "Monsieur Girard." He greeted watching the man lean on the door frame.

"Michelle, I know you like to prepare early in the day." He paused to yawn. "However, I do believe you have a problem if the sun is not yet completely up and you have come here to call us for breakfast." He gave the man an easy drowsy smile.

The servant kept his temper in check knowing that it was his idea for the couple to stay in the manor to help attend to Evangeline. Four days had passed since his mistress ran off with her friends in the dead of the night to fend off mercenaries threatening to ruin their lives as well as their people's. He remembered clearly that the four returned before dawn. They had nothing but flesh wounds which was quickly mended by the skilled hands of Camille and Michelle himself. But they were close to losing their youngest comrade. She had taken a terrible fever. Raoul recounted that they were burning the evidence of the rogues presence when he saw Evangeline just fall to her knees before hitting the ground unconscious. Remy had carried her back on his horse with the couple leading the way to the estate. When she was cleaned and bandaged, they laid her to rest in her bed. She had no serious injury which worried them even more thinking that they just could not see it. They took turns that day watching over the pale girl nervously as her breathing became shallow and her lips turned blue. It wasn't until hours after Camille had forcefully woken her up to feed her broth while partly conscious that they were given a little hope of her survival. The color started to return to her complexion. It was then that Camille had gone down the stairs announcing that his mistress would live. She explained that the girl had pushed far beyond what her body could handle that under extreme stress, the only thing her body could do to protect itself from further harm was to shut down. They were all reduced to tears of joy before Remy left them to check if his mother has been affected up north.

Michelle gave the manor's guest a look of confusion and despair. "I went to her room to check on her but she was not in bed and her horse Chestnut is gone. And she has taken your sword." He watched as the humour that the noble possessed earlier faded into a similar worried expression.

Raoul sighed running his hand through his rumpled hair. "Damn that girl's will." He swore under his breath. "Do not worry Michelle." He placed a comforting hand on the older man's shoulder. "We will find her." He was about to close the door before his head popped out again. "By the way, what is for breakfast?" He asked curiously earning him a wry look from the servant.  
--

Evangeline heard a traveler on the road and frowned. She was going to be interrupted again. She shifted thick layer of ashes to one side creating a thick line with her borrowed sword so that she could see and feel the ground below for the last time until the horses went past and she could continue again. She was already three quarters of the way done with the nagging feeling that she would end up disappointed in the end now that she was shifting through Remy and Camille's area. She held back her tears as she vowed to continue on her personal mission on the Western Passage to go through the remnants of their last battle.

"Evangeline Stone de Laurent!" She heard a familiar male voice shout over the pounding of horse hooves. Her frown deepened but at least she knew she didn't have to stop to let him pass. She walked up to the edge of ashes and started shifting them about again. She heard the horses stop but still did not look back. She felt a hands on both her shoulders forcing her to stop and turn to face him. "Eva, what in God's good Earth are you doing?! You have us all worried sneaking off like that." Raoul exclaimed his expression betraying none of the humour he usually had. Instead, he wore the countenance of pure relief and worry.

"Apologies but you had me confined in my room since I was coherent enough two days ago. I doubt that any of you lot would let me look for a few things." She answered simply giving her best friend a disheartened smile. She felt the tears she was trying to hold back finally fall. She lowered her head brushing the tears away on the back of her sleeves. "I have lost them." She choked out stabbing the ground with the sword in frustration.

Raoul was at a loss but could not do anything else but bring the girl to his embrace. "What did you lose, Eva?" He asked rubbing the girl's back trying to comfort her.

"Uncle Mark's and Tristan's daggers. I did not even use them. I do not know how they could have slipped. But they are gone." She answered panicked. "And I know I will not find Robin's tag but Carter's necklace-- I do not understand how it could have fallen when it was hanging inside my vest. Metals just do not burn into ash. But there is no trace of them." She exclaimed in obvious frustration. "You must think I'm being ridiculous." She sobbed wrapping her arms around Raoul's middle.

Her friend smiled sadly knowing how much those items meant to her. She carried them everywhere to remember those that she loves that were not physically by her side. He had teased her about having weapons she hardly used many times before calling them extra baggage and he had watched her play with the necklaces when she was bored or nervous and was prohibited to play with her daggers instead. He glanced at the lines of ashes she had made knowing that it had reached the areas where she hadn't even gone to fight. "Eva," he loosened his embrace on her and lifted her chin with a finger. "You know as well as I do that your uncle and cousin would find this dagger hunt trivial because they would rather have you well. And as for Carter." He grinned wryly. "I would like to believe you picked a man that is not that shallow. Although, I will beat the living day lights out of that crusader if he even thinks of reprimanding you over a trinket." He saw the slight amusement return in the girl's red eyes as she wiped her last tears away. "Do you see Camille and I fighting over our lost rings?" He asked taking the girl's sword out of the ground to lean on his shoulder. "Of course not. I can buy her a new one. In fact, I can get her a better one." He proclaimed leading the girl to their horses.

"Well, I can see how you see this as an advantage. You can ride into town like a cad and those barmaids would not know the difference." The girl pointed out allowing herself to be led away by her friend knowing that he was right and finally accepting her loss. Besides, with more horses making their way through, she realized she was just going to spend most of her day by the side of the road.

"Putty in my hands." Raoul mused. "And you can play those rogues. Divide and conquer. What a pair we make." He grinned handing her his sword back.

"Resistance is futile" She smirked placing the sword back on its scabbard tied to her horse. "That is, until Camille finds you." She handed her friend his horse's reigns.

He took the reigns with one hand and gave her a pat on the head with the other. "Who is to say she will find me?" He replied breezily.

"Oh she will find you. There is no doubt about that." A voice answered sternly behind them. The pair turned around with sheepish grins as they watched the two riders dismount their horses.

Raoul tossed his reigns back to Evangeline who caught it deftly. With his arms spread out, he happily walked over to his wife for a quick embrace. "Speaking of my lovely wife--" He started out.

But Madame Girard simply gave him a playful shove out on one shoulder making him pivot out of the way. "Yes, yes your lovely wife." She repeated dryly. "And you, mademoiselle," she continued walking towards the young girl now wide eyed in fear, "in what part of "You almost died not knowing your limits" did you not understand?" She reprimanded crossing her arms.

"Technically, riding entails me to be seated on a horse which does not take that much effort. And I have not gotten into trouble yet." Evangeline defended with a guilty smile. She cringed when she saw the blonde woman raise an eyebrow at her knowing that she meant well. She shot Raoul a look asking him to rescue her but the man just shrugged pushing, the other rider, Remy in the fray instead.

"Well, if you're well enough to ride dear Eva," Remy paused watching Camille turn fixing her glare at him instead. The dark haired man fumbled with his hair tie. "Then you are well enough to pay a visit to court. I carry information I overheard near the channel ports while visiting my mother.If we leave now, we make Poitiers by nightfall." He said quickly.

Camille shook her head. "Absolutely not." She objected quickly. Remy grabbed her husband beside him by the shoulder and pushed him forward to deal with his wife at the same time Evangeline motioned for him to do the same thing.

Raoul raised both his hands in an attempt to make her see reason. "Now, Camille, do not be rash. Remy has information. You know our rules. We do not speak of it until the Queen hears it first. And we keep it secret until she relays the message to us if she sees fit. It would be easier if Eva came with us than sending her a bird to meet us and travel alone. You know the Queen will ask for our little foursome to attend to matters together." He argued slowly as more viable suggestions flowed freely in his head. "In addition, she duped us all today. What makes you think Michelle would be able to lock her in her room? If we bring her along, you get to watch her until she is in fighting form." He reasoned quite proud of his improvised excuse.

"Or she goes off for a drink with one of you. Divide and conquer is it not?" She replied unconvinced.

"But still in our very able company." He grinned walking over to his wife knowing that she was about to give in. He placed a quick kiss on her forehead. "Besides, no barmaid can ever look as beautiful as you do when you are upset." His wife groaned visibly annoyed that she married a genius. He saw Evangeline toss him his reigns and caught it deftly. "We should head back before Michelle dies from worry." He grinned remembering the old distraught servant knowing that he had won this round.

His wife rolled her eyes and sighed. She headed for her horse. " Honestly, you are all impossible." She cried in defeat.  
--

-- Nottingham Castle--

Sir Guy of Gisbourne was making a round of the castle. He was glad the Prince had decided to leave. He knew this was the man who would butter his bread. However, he didn't hold a very high opinion of the man. Prince John was just odd. For a man with power, he delegated out the most important parts of any operation-- the planning and execution. All the monarch did was tie up the details and approve which plans the Black Knights have laid out for him. But he did none of the work himself. Ironic that the man who wants throne did very little to show that he really wanted it. In fact, Sir Guy believed this was the first time that Prince John would be present in any scheme to overthrow the throne.

He leaned on the banister of the landing watching the people mill about in that side of the castle. There was a cart of new arms being brought in. There were his guards on the battlements looking out for trouble. There were the castle servants going to and fro with buckets of water, fruits and vegetables. There was also a familiar blonde woman about to throw the trash.

Gisbourne smiled wryly at the sight of the girl. The sheriff wanted Eve found and hanged for the part she played aiding Robin Hood's men destroy the black powder. He had his guards looking for her everywhere in the county just for he himself to find her in Knighton in one of his many fruitless visits to Marian. The noble woman asked him not to bring her to the sheriff and vouched for the girl but he would not have it. In the end, a compromise was struck. Eve was to be imprisoned in the castle as a kitchen maid without the sheriff's knowledge and where Gisbourne himself could watch her.

And he watched her now amused that even the sheriff did not notice that she was there in the castle. She carried a basket full of trash, no doubt, from their lunch to the chute placing it down on the ground first. Curiously, she fished for something in her pocket. Gisbourne's brow furrowed when he saw a small piece of parchment come from her pocket. He started to move when she reached for something inside the chute looking around as she did so. Eve placed something in her pocket still on her guard checking if someone was watching. Then when she was satisfied, she threw the trash down the chute and disappeared behind a crate.

And suddenly, Gisbourne was not amused.  
--

Much was giddy that he had to be extra careful not to let his hood fall because of the extra spring to his step. He had gone to town with Will and Djaq. Oddly enough, they came to make a few drops and he went along to get some honey. But when they passed the trash pile, they saw their little message box drop with its top closed. He had wanted to rush on it immediately knowing that Eve has a message for them-- and hopefully for him. He was on his way to retrieve the note when Djaq had pulled him back.

"Hold on lover boy." She teased while paying for the honey he had chosen.

Much bowed his head in frustration. "There is a note from Eve which means she has information for us. We must get to it immediately. It might be important." He reasoned eying the box.

He saw Will on his other side discreetly handing a small pouch of coins to a poor woman and her mother. "Yes, but did you see the trash come down?" He asked quietly smirking. He pointed to the chute's direction once more.

Then, trash did come down the chute. Much's face dropped. "That is revolting." He let slip out of his lips imagining the trash could have landed on him. He dusted the non existent trash from his shoulders and wiped his hands off the front of his cloak in disgust. The Earl of Bonchurch looked at his fellow outlows share a familiar amused smile. He rolled his eyes admitting defeat. "Alright. I was wrong. You were right. I apologize. Let's go." He said leading the way to retrieve the note.

He gingerly stepped on the trash as he made his way to the note with Djaq beside him. Will stood a little further back to watch for guards. He raised the box. He slid the top open surprised and pleased that there were two notes instead of just one. He passed both to Djaq. He dug into his pocket excitedly producing another small piece of parchment to slip in the box before letting it hang. Much beamed when Djaq handed him a note while kept the other. They were about to leave the dump when they heard Gisbourne's voice echoing through the chute.

"Give me that parchment Eve." He ordered.

"I was just throwing the trash--" Her reply came short followed by a small scream. Much exchanged worried glances with Djaq as they both stood still on top of the trash pile.

There was a growl of anger. "Guards! Take her to the dungeons! She's a spy for Robin Hood." He announced. "Someone check the other end. Arrest anyone who is playing with our trash." There were footsteps of soldiers mobilizing. Much heard Eve start cries for mercy fading but was still frozen solid on the spot. He felt Djaq pull him his hand tearing him out of imagining the horrors Eve would be facing in the dungeon.

"Come on, Much." She hurried the man along but Much was lagging behind looking back at the chute where he knew Eve was being dragged away against her will.

Around the corner, Will came rushing to them. "We have to get out of here." He warned. He saw his love motion to their reluctant friend in despair. "Much! Robin will know what to do." He nodded convincingly to the former man servant.

"Right. Robin. He'll know what to do." Much repeated finally hurrying off with the couple down the town streets and into the forest.  
--

The sheriff threw open the doors to the Great Hall with great delight. If he were younger he would be skipping. He has the approval of the future king of England to push through with his plans. And now, Gisbourne has his former informant in custody kneeling down on the cold stone floors shackled. He must have been crazy even thinking of employing a leper two years ago. He bent down grinning before her so that he met her defiant eyes. "Hello Eve. Found your way back I see?" He faked a frown when she looked away. "No?" He straightened clapping his hands. "Well done Gisbourne. And it only took you two years to do it." He congratulated dryly.

Sir Guy of Gisbourne looked down to his boots for a second before regaining his composure. "She's been spying on us and giving information to Hood. Unfortunately, when my men checked their little contraption, all they found was a love letter that spoke of how brave she was to give them information on that bible." He informed the sheriff. "It was signed by the Earl of Bonchurch." He rolled his eyes and shook his head remembering the delusional man who wrote it.

"Lah di dah di dah. Love letter. Should've left it in the trash." The sheriff eyed his master of arms suspiciously. "And how did she get into the castle Gisbourne hm?" He asked taking a few steps towards the man.

Sir Guy hesitated. The sheriff raised his eyebrow at him. "She's been imprisoned to work for the castle kitchen for as long as she lives. Marian..." He paused steeling his nerve, "struck the compromise. Kitchen slave instead of the dungeons." He yielded.

"Damn leper. Dead. Yet not quite dead. By the way, before or after she left you in the altar? " The sheriff pried making his lieutenant feel uncomfortable. "Ah, I'll take that as before." He turned around to look out of the window. Then he quickly turned to look at the kneeling blonde. "But what to do with you?" He wondered out loud tapping his chin. "The dungeons? No. That would be too normal. I want something explosive! Something to make people gasp. How about we'll make an example out of you." His smile faded glowering at the girl.

Eve looked glared at the sheriff of Nottingham giving him a self assured smile. "They'll come. You'll see." She nodded.

"Ah yes, the power of love. It makes you do such very stupid things." He smiled slyly facing his lieutenant. Sir Guy shifted slightly in his place. "Gisbourne, I want to make an example out of her. But we have a problem. How do you make a hanging more interesting?" He inquired.

"I don't know my lord." Sir Guy answered curtly.

"Well, I do.Tell mister hangman that in two hours, he'll be accompanying Eve back to Eden. Oh and get your guards ready. I want to talk to them." The sheriff rubbed his hands together as a new scheme formed in his head. "Oh this is good." He told himself. "This is very good."  
--  
-- Outlaw's Camp --

Robin pulled his empty bow string while he watched his friend pace around the campfire. The others were preparing their own weapons. He was trying to hide his own frustration as every plan he formulated in his mind was discounted immediately because he knew that they had done some variant of it before. The sheriff would be ready for them to sneak into the castle to free their spy.

More frustrating was that he had allowed this to happen. Why hadn't he said no to Carter when he first suggested it? He knew the dangers of having someone inside the castle spying for them. It was dangerous whether or not a person was willing and able to do it. He chastised himself for being overly optimistic that this time Eve would be undetected. Unlike Marian, she had no alter ego to protect. Unlike Marian, she worked inside the castle and was free to roam in the guise of serving food. Unlike Marian, she wasn't a noble that Gisbourne was enamoured with or followed around by guards. But unlike Marian, Eve was not capable of protecting herself. For Eve to be caught was a large blow to him. If they didn't rescue her in time then it meant that another person would die because of him-- because of his cause. And that, he can not accept. He pulled on the bow string again relishing at the sound that distracted his thoughts.

The worst is that he could not even understand her note. He could understand why the ports of England would be on alert for the outlaws but the French ports as well? The Black Knights have already destroyed the Order of the Knights of Aquitaine so who's support would they be aiming for next? Which country? And what was so important that they had to do it on summer solstice? It was enough to give me a headache. He saw Much stop at mid pace heading to where Carter was seated. Robin sighed knowing what would come next. "This." Much pointed to the ground for emphasis. "This is your fault."

Carter looked up sadly at the ranting man. "Yes, it is. I'm sorry Much." He apologized.

But the former man servant continued on as if he didn't hear anything. "Eve could've gone unnoticed in the palace as a kitchen maid until I found her." He quickly glanced at the others before they could say anything. "And I would've found her. I promised." Allan raised his hands signaling that he didn't say a word while Djaq and Little John had a silent wry exchange. Much's attention went back to Carter."But you. You had to sneak right back into Nottingham and ask her to be a spy. Our spy. Why couldn't you have just stayed in the Holy Lands?"

"Because he was ordered by the king." Allan pointed out. "Not being funny, but you can't exactly just so no to the king can you?" He reasoned.

"Apologies." Carter repeated in the same solemn voice.

"Not another word from you, Allan." Much replied. "The king!" He exclaimed. "It's always about the king isn't it? It isn't about anything else but the king. Everybody is fighting for him and he's not even here. Even the Queen Mother is trying. By the time he gets back we'll all be dead." He droned on.

"Much." Robin warned.

"We'll be dead and he'd be... alive! And then what will happen? Nothing. Because we're not here." He shouted in no one in particular.

"Much! Shut up." Little John yelled over the frustrated Much.

"That's shut up Lord Much to you." He snapped back much to everyone's amusement. The corners of Carter's lips lifted. Little John tried to stifle a smile. Djaq looked away like she suddenly found something very interesting in the woods. Allan looked downward shaking his head. Robin couldn't help but chuckle. Much felt Robin's hand on his shoulder as he watched the people around him delight at his expense. "What? What did I say?" he asked.

But before anybody can answer, Will came running back into the camp. One glance around the present lightened mood told him something had happened. "What did I miss?" He asked while trying to catch his breath.

"Nothing." Robin shook his head lightly. "What the news Will?" He inquired his smile fading.

Will sighed grimly. "Townspeople say she's to hang." He informed them. He spied Much pale considerably beside their leader. "Do you have a plan Robin?" He motioned to Much who looked like he was about to faint.

Robin nodded. "Yeah I have a plan." He answered nonchalantly.

Much faced him suspiciously. "You do? You have a plan?"

Robin gave his friend his best confident smile but Much was unconvinced. He let the smile go. "Maybe half a plan." He admitted.

--

-- Nottingham town--

It's been weeks since the drums had echoed through the streets of Nottingham. The people immediately stopped what they were doing to once again see which poor soul had offended the sheriff. There were rumours that it was one of the castle kitchen maids. The people gathered in the main quad surrounding the platform where the hangman already stood testing the noose for strength. He placed a small stool right below it for the girl to stand then turned around to make sure the her hood was ready.

The doors of the castle keep opened as the drummer boy went on. It was a sight they were all familiar with. Guards spilled out to take their places before the sheriff walked out grinning to meet the masses. Sir Guy of Gisbourne would come next. Then a scared woman dressed simply in white with her hands tied behind her came with two soldiers that made sure she will not escape. Some people in the audience gasped when they saw the ashen girl walking bravely to the platform and step up to the small stool as if admitting her guilt.

Sir Guy of Gisbourne eyed as the sheriff stepped forward. "The sheriff of Nottingham!" He announced halting the drummer from hitting his instrument momentarilly.

"People of Nottingham. My dear people." He started pacing. "This lady has been caught helping outlaws before. This lady has been shown mercy before. Instead of the platform, she was offered the kitchen. Was she thankful? A clue: No." He said pointing at the still defiant Eve. "Instead, this particularly stubborn girl decided to aid those pitiful forest outlaws." He finally faced the audience. "I guess old habits do die hard." He shook his head in mocking disappointment.

"So, Gisbourne, please inform these people. What is the punishment for helping outlaws hm?" He turned to his lieutenant.

"Hanging." Sir Guy answered while the sheriff let his head go limp signifying a hanged person.

"Exactly." The sheriff gave the hangman the signal. He took the hood and covered the girl's head. The people gasped watching the noose being tightened around her neck. "I, Vassey, the sheriff of Nottingham, in the year of the Lord lah di dah di dah." He rolled his eyes skipping through the the parts. "Now find you guilty. You may now go free." He grinned folding his hands properly in front of him.

There was a pause as silence took over the quad. Sir Guy of Gisbourne and the hangman both looked at the sheriff confused. "You mean hang, sheriff." He corrected. He nodded to the hangman who placed a foot on the stool.

"No, Gisbourne, I said go free." The sheriff repeated motioning for the hangman to stop. "As in, free as a bird." He explained.

Sir Guy now fully turned to the sheriff baffled. "You mean, her soul to free." He clarified.

"Gisbourne, are you deaf?" He exclaimed. "I said, go free. Meaning she's free to go. Which means take that hood off her and let her mill about whatever it is that people do around here." He ordered. The change of the hangman's gaze from the sheriff to Gisbourne was not lost of the former. "Now!" He commanded. "Really hard to find good people these days." He commented off hand.

"Let her go." Sir Guy waved his hand to the hangman while the sheriff happily entered the castle keep. The crowd cheered at the the sheriff's show of mercy and congratulated Eve for the first one to be spared since the sheriff took over Nottingham. Sir Guy, though, knew better. He followed the sheriff inside the castle keep immediately. "Sheriff, I thought we wanted to make an example out of her." He inquired.

The sheriff stopped in his tracks to turn and face Sir Guy. "We did. We showed mercy. When have we ever showed mercy?" He answered with a sly smile. "It shows that we are-- ahem-- nicer people. If they think we are nicer, then they would like us more. If they liked us more, they would think we are right. If they think we are right, then the people directly opposite us, namely Hood, are wrong. And if Hood is wrong, then those outlaws would lose support." He explained starting to walk to his quarters once more. "Politics Gisbourne. It's just all politics." He sang out.

"But if you weren't worried for a rescue, then why are the guards--" Gisbourne was cut off short by the sheriff shaking his head.

The sheriff stopped to face the lieutenant again. "Gizzy Gizzy Gizzy." He shook his head in disappointment. "I'm starting to think you were smarter with the leper around. It isn't the escape I was preventing. No." He started to circle the taller man. "It was the coming in." He jabbed Gisbourne's chest with a finger. "You see, Gizzy, it occurred to me that if Hood can take a page out of my book and kidnap me, then I can take a page from his. Hood's little gang has to get out of that forest they want to save their spy and when they do--" he wagged a finger,"-- when they do, they will know what our supplies and money and ale and wine and food feel like." The sheriff grinned. "In fact, I don't know why I didn't think of it before. Now come along Gisbourne. It's time to pack. We leave tonight while those outlaws lick their wounds-- if they can even move to lick them. Oh. I like that." He continued to happily make his way to his quarters leaving the lieutenant standing in the hall with familiar feelings-- alone and confused.  
--  
--Sherwood Forest--

They came out of nowhere.

They gang was nearing the edge of the forest closest to town when soldiers came out of the trees and started attacking them. They counted just ten at first but then there were more coming from the cleared fields in between town and the forest. Allan had just enough time to counter a power downswing with his own sword to escape serious injury. To his right, he saw Will pulling Djaq away from where she was to avoid the sword of a man that had jumped off a low branch while his grabbing his axe with another. To his left, Much was pushed backwards but was able to deflect the thrust with his shield. Carter grabbed the soldier off Much and threw him to another. Robin and Little John fared better hitting their opponents squarely with the bow and staff respectively.

"Not being funny," Allan started. "But isn't jumping out of trees our sort of thing?" He asked the gang as he hit a guard with the upswing of his sword. The man groaned with pain falling on the forest floor. But just as soon as he fell, someone else was there to take his place. Allan scanned the horizon finding no relief at sight as he avoided a lunging soldier.

A soldier clashed swords with Djaq in a deadlock. "It's called an ambush." He taunted. The Saracen kicked the man in his middle letting him stumble into Will's path. Will quickly knocked him out with a swing from his axe.

"We know." Will answered nodding to Djaq before he tangled with another soldier.

Little John stamped the bottom of his staff on a fallen soldier ensuring that he wouldn't be getting up soon. Just then, he heard a small gasp beside him. He turned just to see the man midway in a striking stance against with a dagger embedded on his chest. Carter quickly made his way through to his side with his sword at hand as more soldiers seem to flock from the edge of the woods to them. He retrieved his sword from the fallen guard just in time to duck from a wide horizontal swing coming from another's axe. Little John returned the favor he owed Carter by hitting the man right on the head. The man fell but their victory was short lived as two other soldiers started to charge for them.

Much blocked an on-coming attack with his shield and immediately thrust his sword with the other. "But what does this mean?" He asked loudly turning at the exact time a soldier was about to shoot an arrow at him. He immediately brought up his buckler in panic hearing the thuds of well placed arrows hit.

"Eve was bait mate." Allan scowled as a soldier's blade cut his arm before he could dodge it completely. He stumbled back slightly but held on to his sword. He gritted his teeth trying to block out the pain and get back into fighting. They were far too outnumbered for him to cop out now.

The soldier that hit him grinned as he readied another attack. "She'll suffer knowing that she went free while her lover boy gets captured."

"Shut up you fool!" Another soldier ordered before Djaq struck him.

The man lunged unexpectedly at an unready tavern trickster. But someone struck him from behind before he could harm Allan. The soldier dropped to the ground unveiling Much as the trickster's savior. "You hear that? She's free!" Much cheered.

But Allan wouldn't join in the celebration. His eyes grew wide at the sight of another soldier behind his friend. He pulled Much aside as he blocked a soldier's side swing intended for the smaller man with his own sword. He quickly released his two handed grip on the sword to punch the guard away. "But we're not. Is that really better?" He replied.

"It's not." Robin spied archers further back into the fields aiming for them and quickly grabbed a few arrows to fire them successively. Then he stood to block off an on coming attack with his bow. The sword went down on the wood. Robin quickly pushed it away then swung his bow so that it would hit the man's temples. There was another man heading for him. The leader of the gang quickly ended his charge with a well placed arrow. "Retreat and scatter! Midnight. Make sure you're not followed." He ordered as he loosed a few more arrows. The gang immediately started running in different directions striking down any soldiers in their way.

"Follow them! Don't let them escape!" Someone shouted loud and clear. And just like that, guards mobilized to try and trail the outlaws through the whole of Sherwood.  
--

--Palace of Poitiers--

Queen Eleanor of Aquitaine watched in delight as her ladies in waiting and their partners danced on barefoot on the palace gardens under the Poitou stars. She herself was lounging on top of a blanket laid on the grass. She viewed as her guests seemed to be enjoying themselves in their own blankets. Some were drinking their wines while looking up to the clear night sky. Others took food from their plates and served it to their partners. While others yet were just enjoying the cool summer breeze and the music from the band behind her with their eyes closed. She picked up her own glass of wine by her side. She doesn't exactly remember who amongst her ladies in waiting had suggested a night picnic to lift her downtrodden spirits but whoever she was, that lady was a genius. She was starting to feel better already. She polished off the wine in her glass and automatically a servant filled her glass. She eyed the wine suspiciously thinking it was just the wine that was making her feel better.

She had been very upset the past days hearing that some of her friends as well as part of her court had been struck by misfortune. Several were poisoned or died mysteriously in their sleep. There were a few whose lands were ravaged by mercenaries. Some were assassinated while they were out with their loved ones. Some were simply abducted and could only presume dead as well. A lucky few had sent word that they were seriously injured. She had dismissed the whole court knowing that they would be upset and fearful. They all had been friends after all. It was funeral after funeral for the past week as reports came in about their deaths. And she had locked herself inside her quarters in the palace knowing the truth to their death. Her most loyal subjects, her secret Knights, were all gone.The report from Nottingham was proven true by the attacks. The Black Knights have penetrated even her court. She had asked the three that had gone to keep it secret and leave matters of smoking out the spies to her. But now, she knows she had failed them all.

Tonight was the first day that her court would return. At the start of the picnic she took note of who came. All courtiers that were still living were in attendance but none of her Knights. But she put on a brave front announcing that she has had the Aquitaine and Poitou armies double their efforts for the protection of its people. She could see her friends breath a sigh of relief. As the night wore on, they became more at ease and it was starting to look like her old court again. She was pleased although saddened as well. Her ability to keep her warring children at bay was demolished. Her means of ensuring her own protection was buried six feet under ground. And although she knew that there were loyal officers in her garrison, some of which were courtiers themselves, she knew she would never feel as protected as when she had the Order around to command.

The Queen took some cheese from her plate, finished her wine and sighed at the memory of a much larger and vibrant court. She would have to rebuild and be much more careful. "Careful my Queen, I would not want to see a good lady such of yourself to be taken advantage of because of too much wine. Now, if only I were not married." A familiar voice sighed behind her.

"My dear Queen, please do not mind my social climbing husband." Another woman apologized. The Queen almost felt her heart skip a beat. She quickly turned her head and followed the movements of four people walking so that they could greet her properly in front of her. For the first time in days, she felt herself smile earnestly.

"Social climbing? You are being much too generous." A dark haired man replied linking his arms with young lady to lead her forward. "I think the word is opportunist." He suggested.

"Funny, I use the word cad. It is shorter." The last of the four voiced her opinion.

The Queen watched as they formed a line to bow before her. She nodded her head in speechless greeting releasing them from their curtsies and formalities. She gazed upon the four noting that they were all looking better than dead and seriously injured, well- dressed and ready for court. They have no doubt been to to their own small quarters in the palace because their clothes looked too well to be from hours of on a horse. "Monsieur et Madame Girard, Monsieur Moreau, Mademoiselle Stone de Laurent, I thought you were not coming." She managed to say evenly.

"We have been predisposed, your majesty." Remy shrugged with a small smile.

Raoul smiled and gave the Queen a small bow. "In all honesty, Madame, this one gave us a little trouble." He waving in the general direction of the ladies.

The Queen chuckled heartily facing Evangeline's direction. "I see you still have not gotten used to the court dresses mademoiselle."

"You can take the girl from the village but you cannot take the village out of the girl." Evangeline grinned.

"Oh, Madame, not that one. She is still recovering." Raoul waved his hand. "This one." He moved to link his arm with his wife's. The comment earned him a playful slap on the shoulder with the woman's free hand.

Queen Eleanor shook her head in amusement on how the man always seemed to tease his wife. She gave her hand to Remy to help her stand up. She had to clap her hands several times before the courtiers became quiet. "My dear guests. I shall retire now. But continue without me." She announced to the crowd. The members of Aquitaine's court showed their respects to the Queen, which she in turn, returned. She nodded to the four that had come late. "I feel like we have much to discuss." She whispered to them before turning to make her way to her room.  
--

Remy Moreau met his friends' gazes before pushing against a small section of the palace wall. The wall swiveled open on a middle axis allowing only one to go through at any time. Remy quickly went through the secret door and pushed it shut hoping that he and his friends were not noticed. He entered a small dimly lit spartan sitting room heading towards another wall. He could hear the ladies in waiting attending to the Queen in the other side. He gave the wall one light knock. The ladies in waiting did not seem to notice it as he heard them giggle away to whatever it was they were talking about. He patiently took a seat knowing this was how it always was with the Queen. Besides the Queen was the one who summoned them.  
After a few minutes waiting, there was a knock opposite the wall. Remy smiled now knowing the passage was unlocked. He smoothened his purple doublet and made sure his black over coat was in order before pushing against the hidden door. The door opened much like the previous one and he slipped in just to be met with a familiar thin curtain that the Queen used as decor in her private sitting room. He gently moved the curtain aside , took a few steps forward, turned to face the only person in the room and bowed to the Queen Mother Eleanor of Aquitaine.

"Remy, what news do you have?" The Queen asked gently.

Remy straightened adjusting his clothes slightly. He sighed when he saw the Queen in such a sad and concerned state that he was about to add upon. "My Queen, I have disturbing news. The ports are being watched by King Philippe Auguste of France and Prince John. No ship can go in and out of France and England without appropriate papers from Paris and London." He watched as Eleanor looked down on her rug in dismay.

"They seem not to want to be followed." She sighed. "Do you know where they are going?" She inquired.

Remy gave her a sad smile. "The Holy Lands, my Queen." He answered.

Queen Eleanor let her jaw drop. "An attempt on Richard again?! Oh, they are impossible." She exclaimed slapping the arm rest of her chair. Then she noted that her friend was shaking his head.

"It is not the King they are after. It is to create a mock attempt at Prince Saladin in the guise of crusaders. I think they want to create mistrust between the two parties. Break the talks and extend the war." Remy replied grimly.

"Leaving them more time to scheme at the expense of other people's lives. I'm surprised Philippe and John are seeing eye to eye." She shook her head angrily. "I simply cannot allow this to happen." She stood from her seat heading to her double doors. Remy rushed to open the door for her bowing as she passed him by to stand at the doorway. "Why, Monsieur et Madame Girard! Mademoiselle Stone de Laurent! I thought I had heard your voices out here." She acted like she was surprised to see them by the hall. "You must tell me about your trip." She said coming back into the room upset.

The three came in and paid their respects to the Queen. Remy shut the door to the room. The Queen eyed the four friends sadly. "With all that has passed, I should leave you four in peace. But I need your help one last time, my Knights." She started. "According to Remy, the Black Knights are going to attempt to harm Prince Saladin which would inevitably kill any chances of peace in the Holy Lands. They have blocked the ports from both sides of the channel so that nobody would be able to follow. Those men seem to have forgotten their geography. Raoul, to Marseilles. You are still good friends with the Count are you not? Make your way to Acre with Remy, warn Richard and prevent this from happening."

"As you wish, Madame." Raoul bowed alongside Remy.

"Camille and Evangeline shall stay here in court in case anything else comes about which I have a feeling there would." She nodded to the ladies. It was then that she noticed that the younger girl's uncertain expression. "Evangeline? Is there anything bothering you my child?" She asked.

Evangeline gave the four in the room a sheepish smile. "I just realized I have only one dagger left," she pointed to the item holding her hair in place, "and I never replaced my sword from the ambush in the road before I ever came to Aquitaine. With your permission, I would like to travel for a few days to visit a certain blacksmith." She requested.

The Queen took one look at the girl biting her lower lip and knew that the lack of distinct information was intentional. Raoul had explained that the girl had earned some doubtful connections especially after she had played the part of the thief Leigh Thornton. There was no doubt in her mind that this was going to be one of those connections. "Normally, I would ask you to get what you needed from the armoury. But seeing as you are female and much smaller, I'm sure the items will not suit you." She saw the girl grin. " I will allow you to leave. However, Solstice celebrations are in less than two weeks. I expect you to be ready for the masquerade ball." She reminded.

"And I will be back with days to spare. Thank you, Madame." She gave the Queen a low curtsy.

"No. Thank you my friends." The Queen stood up to return the honour given to her. "You are all that I have left." The four stood shocked.

Camille was the first to recover clearing her throat so the four of them could bow together. "It is our honour to serve you and we will always be in your command."  
--

--Outlaw's camp--

Will and Djaq were the last one to arrive in camp. They had been running and fighting all afternoon barely resting as they tried their hardest to loose the soldiers that followed them. They finally lost them after getting ahead and hiding in large hollow tree trunk and waited until nightfall when they were sure that the soldiers would have given up the search. But now that they had arrived back safely, they were immediately heart broken. Home was gone.

"I just fixed that," was all Will could say when he saw the half burnt wood that used to be their roof. He felt Djaq squeeze his hand telling him that it would be ok but he wasn't so sure. The camp had been ravaged by fire set, no doubt, by the soldiers that scoured the forest that afternoon. He remembered making the camp thinking that it would stand the test of time especially since he had built a hiding mechanism. But the soldiers had found it anyway. How they were able to find it doesn't matter now. All he can see was that his masterpiece has been burnt to the ground. He felt Djaq pull on his hand to lead him where the others were. He stumbled along trying to hold back the hot tears that had formed in his eyes.

"All that matters is that we are all safe." Djaq whispered comfortingly as they made their way to the camp fire.

Little John sighed in relief when he saw the couple come out of the woods. "You're late." He smiled.

But Will was upset. This was the second home he felt like he had lost. It had taken him some time to accept that he was not going back to Locksley. It would take him more time to get over the loss of camp especially since he had built it. Will took a seat on a log and braced his head on his hands in frustration. "Robin, what are we going to do? We can't stay here anymore." He lamented.

Robin finally stopped pacing around their camp fire. "I know." He replied gravely. He sat himself on the ground staring at the fire with one hand holding his bow upright and the other propping his chin up in deep thought. He groaned when he felt a head ache starting to form. "But we have to sort our this mess now. We can't let the sheriff be ahead for much longer. So, let's start with the things we do know." He suggested to the somber gang. "The Black Knight has spies in Aquitaine." He started.

"Prince John was in Nottingham with the Black Knights." John added.

"Which means they're scheming. Then the priest come along to say everything is ready." Much nodded. "And they had that bible they gave to the sheriff" He continued on.

Carter sighed. "Which had the names to the Knights of Aquitaine. Black Knights got to them before we could warn them." He closed his eyes sadly shaking his head.

"Hold on. Not being funny, but I think the Knights were betrayed by one of their own." Allan leaned forward. "Didn't Eva say that only the King, the Queen Mother and the other Knights knew who they were? I mean, I don't think the Queen Mother or the King would tell the Black Knights who the members were. So it's not just anyone in their court. They have a Black Knight acting White." He speculated with his expression getting darker by the minute.

Robin nodded in agreement. "That's good." He commended the ginger haired outlaw. "And the sheriff did say that the Queen was meddling in their business. The spy must have told them how."

"Well, that settles Aquitaine." Djaq noted. "But what about the things Eve wrote today. The channel ports are being watched at both sides because they did not want us following them? That doesn't make sense. If they don't want us to follow, the English ports would do. Why close the French ports?" She shrugged leaning back on the log Will was sitting on.

"Just in case?" Little John guessed.

Much's jaw dropped in shock. "They can't do that unless they have France's approval. They've made arrangements with King Philippe Auguste." He rationalized.

Will gave Much a curious look. "I thought the King of France was in good terms with King Richard. Didn't they join us in the Holy Lands?" He inquired.

"Not anymore." Carter answered. "He got sick and left only a handful of French soldiers at our command."

"And who is this 'she' Eve mentioned?" Djaq reached in her pocket taking out Eve's note. "They need her support. By solstice or they'll kill her." She read out loud.

"Can't be France. They already have France." Much pulled on his cap in frustration.

"Could be England. Another attempt on the King?" Will offered his suggestion.

Carter shook his head in disagreement. "That can't be right. They wouldn't try that again. Especially since the Prince and the King have been meeting to agree to terms. The entourage of both would be enough to kill whoever comes near. And they'll never get there by solstice even if they leave tonight." He pointed out.

Allan started to chuckle. "Well that's something I would put money on." He grinned. "Reckon who'd win? Black Knights versus Saladin's lady friends." He raised his hand. "I say the ladies." He announced before wincing in pain. He had forgotten that his arm was injured.

"No. It's not England they're after" Robin's eyes grew wide. Suddenly, it was all so clear. "It's Aquitaine." He stood up lost in his own thoughts. "They need Aquitaine's support. The Queen might not have the Knights but she has the whole army. They closed up the ports so nobody can get in or out of France without their knowledge-- especially us. If he gets the Queen's support he'll finally have an army to fight for him." He realized as the Black Knights' plan started unraveling in his head.

"To put your own mother in the dungeons is one thing. But to actually kill your own mother... That is revolting." Much muttered in disdain.

"That I do not like." John said standing up himself.

"Robin," Will interrupted the gang's cook before he could continue on in a full rant. "The Queen Mother has a party on Summer Solstice." He reminded him the reason why Evangeline couldn't stay in Nottingham any longer.

"That must be how they're getting in." Robin acknowledged rubbing his chin while pacing. "We have to go to Poitiers to stop them. We can only assume that Robert Thatcher is gone so we can't send her a message. We have to go there ourselves." He stopped pacing to meet the gazes of his friends. One by one they silently showed their agreement.

Djaq gave the man a worried look. "How are we going to France with the ports being watched. We have no papers."

Carter stood up and dusted his pants. "We don't need papers." He revealed. "We can get out of England the same way Eva did. We use Falmouth and land in Saint Malo. Eva introduced me to one of the ship's captains when I went with her the last time." He continued sadly remembering the last time he saw her. He tried to shake the feeling away before it takes over him again. Then he gave Robin a concerned expression. "But once we get to Saint Malo, I doubt that the captain will help us any more. We'll have to make our own way out to actual Brittany. Eva said St. Malo was a haven for rogues. They have no loyalty to any country but the island fort even if they are technically French." He warned the gang.

"Then we should be very comfortable there." Robin Hood replied dryly. He gave the people around him a cheeky smile. For the first time in a long time, Robin felt like they were finally getting ahead of the Black Knights' scheme. "What do you say gang? Let's go save the Queen."

--

Note: The sheriff has to win sometimes right? On an unrelated tangent, I wish someone made a decent "it's the legend with a modern twist" series on the three musketeers...


	5. Chapter 5: The French men

BBC Robin Hood God Save the Queen

Chapter 5: The French men

--Saint Malo --

Djaq ran from the cargo hold, passed the level of oarsmen, and into the main deck of the Fleur. The sea air hit her immediately worsening her nausea. Around her, the Fleur's crew that was cleaning the deck and making sure the sails were in order didn't pay her any attention. The Saracen went to one side and leaned on the wooden rail to stare at the rhythmic pattern of the oars hoping it would help settle her stomach. This was the fourth day they were in sea and everyday she has been trying to tell herself that they were lucky. They had caught Captain Jean Baptiste just as they were loading their last cargo in Falsmouth. Surprisingly, the captain was only just about Robin's age but spoke with the maturity they seldom heard from their leader. The young captain was extremely hesitant in taking them in firstly because he wasn't headed for the walled town and secondly because Carter was not revealing why the Englishmen wanted to go to St. Malo in the first place. But the crusader would not take no for an answer. Eventually, Captain Jean agreed for no other reason than Carter was a friend of a good friend. But he laid the conditions that they were to help out and they would have to stay in the cargo hold because they were running on a full crew. Robin had accepted these terms saying that they were lucky.

But for the Saracen, anything that required her to be in a ship reminded her of the slave trade she had the unlucky experience of seeing first hand. The feeling of being in a cramped cargo hold and being forced to work on a ship didn't help even if she knew that she wasn't shackled or placed at knife point. Together with the feeling of being disoriented by the waves and currents, Djaq had felt ill the minute they raised the anchor and raised the sail. She has even had nightmares. She wanted desperately to be back on solid land. The only consolation she had was the bright blue sky of day and the heat of the sun on her skin. She felt someone rub her back comfortingly and turned slightly surprised that she didn't see him coming. She gave the man a small thankful smile. There, standing beside her staring out to sea, was Will.

"You alright, love?" He asked with a countenance of full concern.

She nodded letting him take her hand in his. "Don't worry. It will go away." She replied. She could feel her mood improving slowly with the afternoon sunshine on her and knowing that Will was right there. He had seen this happen to her twice before after all. The trip to the Holy Lands to stop the sheriff was, admittedly, not that bad. The trip back to England was worse than how she felt now and Will was the only one there that she could lean on. Maybe she was lucky after all.

Then she turned to Will. "I thought you were rowing with Little John, Robin, Carter and Allan." She suddenly remembered their duties for the day. They were to work for their meals and board no matter how uncomfortable their board was.

"We were relieved for some reason. Captain wanted to talk to Carter and Robin." He sighed scratching his head with his free hand. "We should really learn French." He mused out loud. Djaq could relate. The gang had gotten along well with the crew. However, sometimes, their new friends would forget that they could no understand French especially when they have had something to drink. Jokes that had to be translated didn't seem as funny. And they found themselves sticking to Robin, Carter and even Much to make sure they perfectly understood what the captain was needed of them.

Djaq started laughing at their dire predicament now understanding how Will must have felt in the Holy Lands when he was going around alone. "We might as well learn every language in the world seeing as we keep leaving England." She jested. She saw Will look down at her and smiled.

"Not being funny, but I happen to plan to live in England forever. I don't reckon I'd be able to do all those accents with a straight face." The couple turned to see Allan approach them carrying their weapons. "I mean, you have to admit, sometimes they sound like they're spitting or something like that." He gave Will his axe and handed Djaq her sword grinning widely. "I just saw Robin. He said to get ready because that-" He paused pointing at a hazy horizon with a gray spot in horizon. "-that is our stop. Which is brilliant. I can't row anymore." He complained as he joined them on the side of the ship.

The girl fastened her sword belt heartily as the horizon started clearing to reveal blurry beaches and fields. The three friends exchanged sighs of relief as more ships start to dot the blue sea. Then, the gray spot started to clear as it became bigger. "It's an island." She gasped in surprise ignoring as the crew started shouting brief conversations with the boats they had passed by.

"With really high walls." Will noted uncomfortably staring at the walls and rooftops that he felt just came out of the sea.

"That's fortified." Allan added when he saw several intimidating towers rise from within the walls and armed men walking around the ramparts. He gave the two a worried glance. "Not being funny, but is Robin sure about this? I mean, isn't this still part of France?" He pointed out still staring at the men on the battlements. Allan stiffened when he felt an arm on his shoulder.

"Do not make the mistake of saying that here, Monsieur." Allan turned his head and gulped as he came face to face with the stern blonde, blue eyed captain of the ship. "We Malouins happen to be very independent. Your Prince Geoffrey, the late Duke of Brittany, may have been a favorite in the Parisian Courts." He let the man go to fix the hair tie that held his unruly hair back from the whipping wind. "But he was not well liked here. Neither is his wife and neither is his son." He informed the three. The rest of the gang followed behind the Captain joining the three that were already on the main deck awestruck at the sight of the walled city. "That being said," he turned sharply to Robin and Carter, "you must be either very brave or desperate to want to enter France from Malo. In fact, in times like this where the ports are watched and you, I think, are trying to sneak in, I hope whatever it is you are doing is worth risking your lives for." He gave his hand out to the outlaws.

Robin shook his hand with a grin on his face. "Believe me, it's worth it." He answered confidently.

"Monsieur Carter," Jean Baptiste took his hand and chuckled. " I think you owe the mademoiselle your passage. When you see her next, please give her my warmest regards."

"Capitaine Jean Baptiste, I've told you--" Carter started to say but the captain started shaking his head giving him a pat on the shoulder with his other hand instead.

"Yes you have," the captain cut him off before he could continue, "yet the winds somehow tell me otherwise." And as if on cue, the strong breeze started sailing the ship faster to the port. Captain Jean Baptiste smirked looking at each member of the gang straight in the eye before giving them a small bow. "My first mate will accompany you to the port. Then you are on your own. As this is your first time here and without an escort, you should truly keep to yourself." He chuckled again before shaking his head thinking of the absurd situation the Englishmen were in. "Monsieur Blanche!" He called out.

A second later, his second in command exited the crew's quarters. "Oui, Capitaine?" The sailor quickly swung his sword belt over his head before walking towards them.

"See that they get to port safely." He ordered before leaving the gang in the company of Blanche with a small nod. "Bon voyage et bonne chance pour ton voyage."

"Merci, Capitaine Jean Baptiste." Robin bowed in gratitude before breathing in deeply gazing at the fortified island. Their journey through France has just begun.  
--

--Toulouse --

Remy trailed his friend uncomfortably as they went around town checking all stalls and shops that sold rings. They have been going around town for hours without stopping since they had finished lunch. He was bored which made him feel tired even if he knew he was not. He watched his friend hold up a gold ring with a large oval green stone in the middle for inspection. Monsieur Moreau groaned knowing what would come next.

"Remy, Remy," He called out excitedly, "look how this sparkles! Do you think Camille would like it?" He asked not even bothering to look if his friend was there or not.

The chocolate coloured haired man sighed in defeat. "My dear friend, she would like whatever you give her." He hoped that the other man got his subtle hint that he wanted to go.

"You are right, Remy. You are right." Raoul shook his head returning the ring to the stall owner. Remy nodded happily thinking of the tavern they would be retiring in. "It is too big. it would get in the way of her beautiful hands wielding a weapon or stitching wounds." He faced his suddenly heart broken friend grinning as he started to move towards the next stall. "Plus, it would really hurt if she hit me with that. But then, she would have to patch me up if I'm hurt and I do like it when she patches me up." He tapped his chin playfully. "What do you think Remy?" He asked stopping at another stall.

"I think we should head to Marseilles." Remy answered promptly.

The fair headed man gave his friend a confused glance. "We met with my lovely friend's messenger this morning and our Monsieur le Corsaire for lunch. Have you forgotten already?" He shrugged offhandedly. "It is set. We sail in a few days. We have lots of time to enjoy ourselves hopefully not for the last time. I do not see why I can not buy Camille a new ring and have it sent to her through a messenger." He said looking at the stall's offerings. His eyes brightened when he held up a deep blue dress with silver threads intricately embroidered on the hems of the sleeves and full bodice on one hand and a matching silver embroidered corset on the other. "Would this not look brilliant on Eva?! I think it is just her size too. Oh! And there is a silver mask in that shop that would go perfectly with this. How lucky!" He grinned giving the items to the lady before paying for them.

Monsieur Monreau half heartedly followed his companion into the shop with the mask. This was not his definition of enjoying himself. "Raoul, do you really think Prince John is that bad?" He asked curiously as the other lightened his pocket once more and gained another parcel.

"Politics? You would rather talk about politics than buy some pretty ladies presents?" Raoul teased while giving the shop owner a bow of gratitude. "Truth be told, Camille and I happen to agree with Madame. You see, the Queen might favor one for the other but when you whittle it down, she just does not want any of her sons to get hurt by the hand of the other. Whether the prince is good or bad is irrelevant. Eva, though, holds a different opinion. She does not like it when people are being troubled because of the whims of monarchs. You may remember I told you she was quite outspoken that winter about how she thinks the King's Crusade was a silly go for glory. And you have to admit, her fate has been much altered due to Prince John and his Black Knights." He sighed taking a glance at the shop window they had just passed by. The, he paused and walked backwards. "That is perfect! Remy come look." He waved to his friend absently. "Now that ring, that ring Camille would like. It is small and unassuming yet look at the clarity of those stones embedded on the metal." He pushed open the shop's door and held open for his dumbfounded friend. "Remy, come on. I can not hold the door all day." He gave his friend an expectant look.

Remy shook his head believing he would never understand how his comrade could jump from being serious to flippant in less than a second. But he could not deny the pleased look on his face. He returned the man's expression with an easy smile of his own. "I'm coming. Look who is in a hurry now?" He jested defeated as he went through the doors.

--  
-- St. Malo--

"Who in the world would name a tavern Le Bouffon?" Much just stared outside staring at the sign of the building. The sun was setting over the the walls of St. Malo. The amazed feeling he had when they were enthusiastically looking at all the different wares the shops and carts carried was gone. Now, he could care less about the fabulous colourful jumper he had seen earlier or how Djaq had found a cart selling Saracen scarves or how John found a shop that made staff like weapons. He was tired. He was hungry. They have been walking around in town for most of the afternoon asking random people if they could suggest a place that accommodates visitors. But each inn that they were directed to was full because of the various traders visiting the island in the summer. Oddly enough, all the inns had recommended to try the Le Bouffon. "It's a terrible name. It's like a joke-- the Jester tavern." He commented. He heard a roar of laughter above the noise of the busy bar. He gave Robin a passing glance. "Oh well, it looks like it's full. We should just find another place." He suggested turning away from the door ignoring his growling stomach.

But Robin grabbed his friend's arm. "No, I'm hungry." He stated simply. "Besides, there's no other place to stay unless you want to stay in the street. I think we have enough money for food and board unless you want to stay outside. Do you want to stay in the streets Much?" He grinned knowing that his friend would refuse that suggestion in a heartbeat.

True enough, Much turned again. "No." He answered adjusting his clothes so that he would look proper. "I just-- I just don't like the look of this place that's all." He defended himself.

Allan smirked in amusement. He was the first one to head for the doors of the tavern. "Oh come on! It can't be much different from the Trip." He waved off Much concern.

"See? That's the spirit." Robin chuckled following Allan inside the the tavern with Djaq, John and Carter right behind him.

"That's because this is Allan's element. Besides, I have spirit." Much objected coming after them. "I always have spirit." He said rushing in so that he wouldn't be left behind. He took in the sight of the La Bouffon and gasped. "This is nothing like the Trip." The place was decorated with bright green, yellow and orange streamers hanging by the walls. Smaller triangular banners of the same colours crisscrossed the ceiling. There was a second floor filled with tables that could look down to the center of the main floor. And the brightly lit tavern was packed with noisy drinkers large and small. He spotted several immodestly dressed bar maids weaving in and out of the crowd carrying mugs of drink while holding their own against the patrons' teasing. A tug on his sleeve pulled him out of his shock.

"What are you doing? You're sticking out." Will warned tilting his head towards a table full of outlaws. "Allan's gone to get us drinks." He noticed the entreating confused look on the smaller man and promptly continued. "Don't ask me how he's doing that. You said it yourself. This is his element." He informed the uncomfortable man leading him to the table.

Much took his seat across Robin and shook his head. "This is revolting." He squeaked watched as one of the barmaid leaned in slowly between Robin and Little John to place three drinks on the table for them. Much blushed furiously when the girl gave him a provocative look before she left. "Or not." He added his eyes trailing the lady that had just left. Then he shook his head trying to regain control over himself. "Eve. I can't do that to Eve." He told himself.

Robin reached across the table to give his former servant a quick pat on the shoulder. "Lighten up!" He exclaimed enjoying the energy inside the tavern. "That's an order." He jested smiling in that childish way that made the table chuckle in amusement. "I think Marian would've loved it here if the girls weren't so... fiesty." He mused out loud.

The smaller man took a mug in front of him and took a drink. He placed the mug down cringing. "What is this?" He glanced around for something to take the taste out of his mouth.

"Mead or at least that's what I understood." Allan answered carrying four mugs with him while a tavern girl intentionally brushed against him heading the opposite direction. He paused to catch her eye for a second before continuing his return to the table. "Not being funny, but I think I like this place. Very friendly." He smiled widely.

But just as he placed the mugs down, a large smartly dressed man in a bright blue vest a dark gray arm band on a white sleeve stood right behind him unamused. "Monsieur. Mon porte- monnaie si vous plait?" He demanded so quickly and suddenly that the people on the table couldn't make out what he said.

Allan turned giving the man and his serious looking friends a confused look. "What? Sorry mate, I'm not french." He answered shrugging he shoulders and looking around to his friends for a translation.

He watched a red head girl with same dark gray scarf on her neck to the right of the man roll her eyes whispering to the man's ear before tilting her head to the other leaner man with the same armband. "C'est un Anglais."She said dryly.

"Englishmen." The large man sneered eying everyone in the table who were starting to get to their feet anticipating trouble. "We have no business with you," he said in English while measuring up the other outlaws with his eyes, "just this one." He pointed at the ginger head trickster.

Robin gave the man an easy smile as he crossed his arms to stand in between Allan and the angry man. "Well," he replied smugly. "if you have business with him, you have business with the rest of us." He challenged knowing that the seven of them outnumbered the three. He saw the man in blue raise his eyebrows. And suddenly, the tavern grew quiet.

"Master, I don't think you should have done that." Robin heard Much whisper from behind. He saw the men eating a few tables beside them stand from their seats reaching for their weapons while continuing their meal and realized that Much was right. He shouldn't have done that.  
--

The Jester's owner heard the main floor of his establishment grow quiet and he immediately bowed to his small audience of four to get on his way. He hopped onto the second floor ledge's railings balancing on the narrow wood with ease. He looked down while making sure that the bright yellow strips of cloth that tangled on his orange sleeves were still in place. His dark eyes watched as a table of twenty people stood up ready to fight seven strangers in a nearby table. His eyes narrowed leaning forward slightly to see if he could make out who exactly was creating trouble in his beautiful tavern.

His jaw dropped when he saw the various dark gray bands on one side and a familiar bunch of outlaws in the other. "Robin Hood in Malo?" He asked himself mouthing the words in the exaggerated expression that would be a credit to his profession. He stared at the visitors he never thought he would see again after he left Nottingham. The jester never imagined that the same people who helped him leave the county after a complication with the sheriff about a certain bird would waltz right in his tavern and be in the middle of a dispute. He watched as the man in blue waved a finger in the air in circles. The table filled with men quickly brandished their weapons yelling as they closed the distance. The seven outlaws rushed to retrieve their own before they could get over run.

The Fool smacked his forehead with his hand shaking his head as the other patrons made their out of harms way when mayhem ensued on the first floor. Then he remembered colour that he has placed on his face. He grabbed a chalice from a nearby table to check on his make up. Seeing that it was still in place, he scanned the second floor for anybody that could help stop the madness below before the two groups could wreck the building. A grin grew on his face when he saw another much more familiar man wearing a blue vest similar to the one worn by the man who had picked a fight downstairs. His smile widened in delight in seeing he and his companion were sporting their red armbands. The bar's owner quickly walked towards this group completely balanced on the railing.

He plopped dramatically on the railing right beside the man in a blue vest. "My lovely inn has gone to the birds Monsieur! Michael, what am I to do?" He cried while his hands made quick circles in the air miraculously conjuring up a white pigeon that he immediately set free.

Michael laughed placing a comforting hand on the English jester's shoulder. "Ah, but you could always see this as another type of entertainment. All is not lost yet." He winced when he saw a blonde man in a red and black vest hit the temple of one of the twenty with the pommel of his sword "That has got to hurt." He pointed out to the man beside him. " I think the visitors are going to win. I mean just look at that big man right there with the staff. What do you think Gabe?" He asked.

The large man just shrugged and rubbed his spiky dark hair. "I think that Saracen's sword is too big and heavy for him. Wait. Correction. Her. And that small one with the buckler-" he shook his head, "- sword's too light for him. And that one that pickpocket right there," he pointed at Allan, "just plain too thin." He complained.

"Ever the sword smith." His companion commented wryly.

The owner cringed when one of the benches broke due to a powerful downswing from a bludgeon. "This is a complete insult to my profession. There's no comedy. No witty banter. Not even drama. Just a lot of yelling and noise. I think this would only be interesting if it were an act. A play if you might. Where none of my things get broken." He huffed crossing his arms.

Michael sighed knowing what the fool was asking of him. "Really Monsieur, I do not feel like picking a fight with Alexander especially for a bunch of people I do not know. Plus, they started it by picking his pocket. They had it coming." He saw the jester give him the most overly done glum expression he had and looked back to the fight below just in time to see a thin man with an axe duck away from a sword swing then back to the pleading jester. He brandished his own sword as he sat on the railing himself. "I can not believe I am doing this. You owe us one." He swung his legs over giving his friend a wry grin. "Are you coming or what?" He asked.

"I will take the stairs." The sword smith answered reaching for his sword.

The man shrugged. "Suit yourself. This is the better entrance." He raised his sword up to the air and yelled "Soleil Rouge! Venir à la rescousse." before jumping off the banister and landing on the table below.

Immediately, the owner saw a few more people brandish their weapons and join the fray. Each with a red tag visible in their being. "Remember red stains on the wood will clash with yellow green and orange!" He called out after them.

--Cherbourg, Normandy --

Captaine Jean Baptiste tapped his foot on the wooden planks of the Cherbourg port as the soldier in front of him looked through the pieces of parchment legitimizing his cargo. He could feel himself get impatient but worse of all, he could feel his crew getting impatient watching the soldier work in what seemed like slow motion. It was already far past dinner and they were all tired and hungry. The soldier shuffled the parchments around again causing the captain to sigh. Red tape is exactly the reason why he would rather have smuggled the goods in than go through the correct channels. But his customer insisted on the doing things correctly and paid him extra for doing so. He had no choice but to comply.

There was a wave of noise from the main deck as the guard proceeded to recheck everything again. He gave his crew a warning glance quickly silencing them. "Monsieur, Normandie is under the English Crown is it not? What is the danger of cargo from England going to England?" He stated calmly but in such a tone that belittled the guard.

The man stared at the captain in surprise meeting the Malouin's indifferent gaze. "Fine. Unload." The guard replied segregating which parchments would go to him and which he should return to the Captain.

Jean Baptiste took his documents without so much of a greeting goodbye and walked back up the plank to his ship. He saw his men smirking when he passed by. "Yes yes, I know. I know. I hate having to go through them too. Incompetent imbeciles." He heard his men start laughing when he stretched his arms overhead relieving the stress on his shoulders.

"Captain, I think they heard you." One of his crew jested still laughing at his off hand comment about the guards.

He waved the reply off. "Let them come then. We are ten times better than those lot." He gave his men a wry smile. "Come on, let us get this cargo down, have some dinner, rest and we can all go back to the insanity of home." He ordered. His men cheered getting to work immediately. Jean Baptiste made his way to his quarters wearily but stopped right before he reached the steps going down to his door. He fingered the sword on his side. Then, like something just turned on inside him, he whipped around with his sword unsheathed just in time to cross swords with a black hooded person with a black scarf covering everything but his eyes. The man looked like a solid shadow.

"Jean Baptiste Cartier, you have been weighed." The person barely whispered at him. The captain attacked forward but the man parried every blow. The two combatants separated eying each other as they circled. "You have been measured." The person continued as he dodged the Malouin's horizontal swing with turn that enabled the shadow to catch and twist his sword arm while the shadow stood perpendicular to his footing behind him with his sword tip on his lower spine. "And you have been found wanting." The person finished a bit louder and cheerier this time. "Do you yield, monsieur?"

The captain groaned realizing that he wasn't being attacked at all. It was a game they all played when they were younger whenever they saw each other in England or France. A game of thieves and guards involving sword play between the Malouins, Michael, Gabe, Alexander and himself as the thieves and the French or Englishmen, depending on who is available, Raoul, Tristan, Leigh and Evangeline as the illustrious guards. The game would always end with the same phrases-- "You have been weighed. You have been measured. And you have been found wanting. Do you yield?"

"I yield, I yield." He chuckled dropping his sword in surrender. But he was not free yet. "I yield to the all great Mademoiselle Evangeline Stone de Laurent to whom I surrender pleading for mercy. Mercy my Lady mercy." He unfeelingly finished the worn speech. The hold on his sword hand was released at the same time the sword tip eased on his back. "Mademoiselle, if you have a proper sword now, I wager you have been back to see Gabe in Malo." He said rubbing his sore shoulder while he turned.

Evangeline pulled her hood off and loosened her scar with one hand while handing her sword over to the man for inspection. "It is perfect. Gabe is an absolute genius. It feels like an extension of my arm. Now all it needs are fingers so I can properly slap people at a distance." She gushed watching her friend look over the new shining sword approvingly picking up his discarded sword made by the same person. They exchanged swords right after sheathing them before giving each other friendly hug. "I was watching back there with Blanche." She motioned to where he had waited for the soldier to finish. "Jean, you were the last person I would think of to give in to the system." She smiled pulling herself up so she could sit on main deck's railings greeting the men who happened to recognize her.

"We were paid very well to do it this way." He leaned forward on the railing watching his men unload cargo. "You are still sporting the gang's red tag in your hair." He pointed out. "When did you leave Malo?" He asked curiously.

The girl tapped her chin in thought. "About two days ago. I was suppose to ride back south but I could not resist coming by Normandy for those lovely apple and pear pastries and cider. So I rode here instead. Just got in Cherbourg this afternoon when I overheard some shop keeper bragging he has acquired items from England." She grinned widely. "Of course, I would ask how it was coming in and he mentioned a certain ship named Fleur so..." She hopped down from the banister pulling on her friends hand. "Captain, I bought some pastries and seafood and cider to share with you and the crew. Blanche has portioned us some in your cabin." She tugged the man onward.

"Eva, how did you get the money-" He started but stopped seeing the lady's innocent expression. "You stole from the coffers of the crown again?" He exclaimed at a low tone. "We should never have taught you anything when we were younger." He shook his head light heartedly. He followed the girl as she swung the door to his cabin open and entered excitedly as the smell of cheese, pastries, and seafood wafted out the door. He watched as the girl took a seat comfortably.

"Jean, are you just going to stand there when there is food here?" She asked as she poured cider into their cups.

The captain laughed pulling his chair back. "Your absolute lack of concern for what people may think of your modesty amazes me. Coming in my quarters with food on the table for a candle lit dinner-- what would the men think?" He said raising his glass to clink with hers.

"That I brought food and we are going to spend the night inside your cabin in passion." She feigned a love sick lady then shook her head laughing. "Serin Captaine Cartier. Your crew knows me well enough to be thinking like that. We are friends eating as friends." She bit into an apple pastry and sighed as the sweetness took over her.

Jean Baptiste rolled his eyes. "Right. Or they would pity that poor crusader of yours and me thinking you are toying with us both." He suddenly placed his cup down with concern as he remembered the poor crusader in question. "Evangeline, have you been in correspondence with your crusader lately?" He asked afraid his friend had no idea what was happening.

The girl put her own cup down giving the young captain a confused look. "Green is not your colour, Jean." She teased. But upon seeing the man's serious expression, she straightened in her seat. "We spend more time apart than physically together that silence is normal. What is a few thousand leagues anyway?" She answered honestly. "Besides, there has been a lot of activity in the court then I fell sick after an attack from a group of mercenaries heading for Laurent and Girard." She shrugged. "I know where Carter is though if that is what you require. He is in Nottingham with Robin Hood and his lot." She took a pastry but paused before eating it. "Hold on. Why are you asking? Did you go to Nottingham?" She asked before popping the pastry in her mouth.

The Malouin ran his fingers through his long hair and winced now that he knew that his friend knew nothing of what has happened. "Mademoiselle, your Nottingham friends and Carter are not in Nottingham. They are in Malo. I dropped them there myself this very afternoon." He informed her.

She gave the man a baffled look crossing her arms. "What are they doing there? Joining the thieves guild? I hope they do not join Alexander's lot. That would put us against each other. I still do not understand how Alexander became so ruthless." She chuckled reaching for her glass but the captain pulled it away just in time.

"Eva, they are sneaking into France for God knows what reason." He answered as the girl tried to retrieve her glass again and fail. "Listen to me for one second. Your friends are under the impression that you are dead. Your crusader is under the impression you are dead and he is grieving for his apparent loss. You should see him, Eva. I hardly recognized him in Falsmouth because he was not at all like the man accompanying you a few weeks back." He gave the girl back her drink.

But this time Evangeline didn't take her drink. The captain felt the mood of the night change dramatically. "That is impossible. We killed all those mercenaries. No one could have reported to them that terrible lie. And I would like to believe Carter is smarter than to believe things like that without proof. I mean, you obviously did not believe it." She took a dagger and started twirling it in between her fingers.

He knew his friend well enough to know that the dagger was there out of pure habit. "You know my theory about death and shifting winds. And I have not talked to Michael or Gabe who I am sure Michelle would inform himself." He argued. "And he has proof, my dear. He has your uncle and Tristan's daggers." He watched his friend pale considerably at that piece of news. "He said a man named Remy Moreau came to Nottingham looking for him but met this Allan- A- Dale and this Will Scarlett instead. He said that Remy Moreau informed them of your death and gave the daggers, your Sherwood tag and a cross necklace-"

"That is impossible!" She repeated for the second time extreme disbelief cutting off her friend. She sheathed the dagger feeling her hand starting to tremble. "Remy went to his mother's after and it does not take that fast to get..." She placed her head on her hands to keep the room from spinning along with her thoughts. "But that means that it was Remy. We have been compromised by Remy... That day he only said Laurent and Girard... Moreau Place was not targeted. But he was the one who... He fought too...He is with Raoul... That can not be right..." She trailed on incoherently. "I can not believe it. This is not happening." She moaned as all the pieces flashed in her mind completing the puzzle that has haunted her since she had returned from Nottingham. Remy betrayed them. Remy helped them demolish the Order. Remy has been lying all along which meant the peace in the Holy Lands was not the one in danger. That must have been a lie as well. It was the Queen Mother. The Black Knights needed the Order gone so that nobody would be left to protect the Queen. She placed her forehead on the table like she was about to be guillotined.

Captain Jean Baptiste Cartier leaned forward reaching for his friend's arm. She raised her eyes to meet his concerned ones. "Evangeline Stone de Laurent, whatever it is that is troubling you, you can not trust this Remy Moreau. You say he is with Raoul. Where are they going?" He inquired knowing this would help his friend focus.

"Marseilles." She answered quickly. "But he is with Raoul. That man would set everything in advance so that when he reaches Marseilles it would be to simply leave. Raoul should be in Toulouse. If I ride at first light and refuse to stop anywhere, I could probably intercept get to them before they leave Montpellier or Arles."

"Try Arles. For Raoul's sake, I hope you get there in time." The Malouin prayed.  
--  
--St. Malo--

Robin was surprised to see a man drop down from the second floor and onto the table he was on shouting about the sun. He was even more shocked when some of the people around started helping fend off the ones that had started a fight with them. He grinned as he drank the scene in with his eyes. The odds were evenly matched now.

He swung his bow hitting a man to his right squarely on his jaw before jabbing him away on his stomach. He felt himself suddenly pushed away by the new comer to the left of him on the table right before a sword's downswing could cut off his foot. The man in a similar blue vest stepped on the flat of the sword blade with one foot and kicked the man with the his other foot. To his right, Robin found Much climbing on to the table to help him as the rest of the gang were in different positions around the table defending themselves from the onslaught of people heading for them. "This is ridiculous." He muttered to himself kicking a man who was standing on the bench ready to attack him.

"You know, there is only one real way to end this." He saw the new man grin as he spun downwards to hit a man on the head with his scabbard. The man jumped off the table and planted himself its head. Robin paused for one second trying to remember who he saw that particular spinning move from.

"How's that?" Robin heard Much ask while pushing a goon off the table and onto someone else.

"You have to get the big blue one to stop." The man replied laughing as he used his the tip of his sword to fling a metal mug to his new opponent hitting the man on the forehead.

Robin took his first arrow out of the holder and stood right at the edge of the table behind the man that had come to help them. "Cover me." He ordered as he pulled back.

The man's eyes widened when he caught a glimpse of the man with a bow and arrow as he spun to counter an attack. "Hey! The ones with the red tags are my men. If you hit them, there will be hell to pay." He warned.

The archer smirked as he took aim at his target who was currently fighting with Little John near a wall. "Oh, don't worry. I don't miss." He replied confidently letting the arrow loose. The arrow split the air between the two large men before embedding itself on the wall. The large Malouin stopped to face him just as he let another arrow loose that barely grazed the man's cheek. The tavern stood still for the second time that night. "Or maybe I do miss!" He shouted as he took another arrow and pulled his bow taut.

"Interesting." He heard his rescuer say when he lowered his sword vertically and leaned on it.

"That depends entirely up to you, Monsieur." Robin continued with a little bit more flourish with the French word.

The smaller Malouin leaned back on the table and looked up at Robin. "Repeat after me." He instructed with his own sly grin. "You have been weighed. You have been measured. And you have been found wanting. Do you yield? You have a go."

With a humoured smile, Robin obliged. "You have been weighed-" He proclaimed grazing the man's cheek with another arrow seeing that he moved. Robin shook his head reaching for another. "You have been measured. And apparently," Robin gave his opponent a cheeky grin, "you have been found wanting." He pulled back on his bow. "Now, do you yield?" He asked.

There was an audible pause inside the tavern as the patrons looked to the large man for a response. The man grimaced. "I yield." He gave a signal with his hand for his men to stand down. A cheer erupted from those of the opposing team with the red tags.

"Say the rest, Alexander!" Robin heard another large man with a red tag taunt in a far corner. "You know the words. Who do you yield to? Are you going to beg for mercy?" He continued.

The man named Alexander growled in anger. "Child's play! Grow up Gabriel." He snarled at the man. Then he shifted his gaze to the one standing aloof in front of Robin. "And you Michael. How dare you interfere? Are you in league with these Englishmen?" He demanded. "Might as well be in league with Arthur of Brittany." He sneered. There were several "ooh"'s and "ahh"'s in the audience.

"Better than being aligned with those fashion deprived dark knights not even the assassins league want to touch. Being paid rather badly too." Michael shot back making his way to where Allan was standing. "Maybe, this is my good deed for the day? Have you even thought of that?" He suggested placing one open hand in front of Allan. "Come on little ginger cat. Give it back. Even I saw you from up there." He said expectantly.

Robin gasped in shock when Allan produced a purse from his pocket reluctantly giving it to Michael. "Allan!" He yelled at his gang member watching Djaq hit the man at the back of his head.

Allan looked around sheepishly. "I thought we would need money. He looked well- off!" He tried to defend himself vainly.

"We will talk about this later." Robin promised glaring at the tavern trickster.

Michael tossed the money back to its owner. "There you go Alexander. No harm done. I'm going to get back to my meal now. Although, I do not think there's much left in yours." He chuckled motioning to the table some of them were still standing on.

The other man walked towards him so that the two were only inches apart staring each other down. "You know the rules of interfering with other people's business, Michael. The council will agree to fine you for this." He threatened.

"And you know the uses of spearmint leaves, Alexander. The council will agree for you to chew some." The smaller man replied coolly.

Alexander grabbed the man by the collar ready to strike him but a clear voice rang through the air. "Oh no! Not more of this!" The man sighed loudly for all to hear. Alexander watched as the Jester stood on the swinging large low round wooden chandelier not far from them. He jumped off it landing on the table next to Robin. The gang's eyes widened in seeing a familiar face. "Alexander, you're simply not funny enough. Leave the entertainment to me next time. Off the Le Loup Gris go." He shooed the boy from his tavern. Slowly and hesitantly, the man's gang filed out of the door with its leader glaring at the smug group still frozen at their place.

"I know you." Will pointed at the owner of the inn as the tavern started getting back to its normal form.

"I know you too! Isn't that nice?" The Fool replied before turning to Michael and Gabe who was now standing right beside his friend. "Le Soleil Rouge, Michael and Gabe meet the Sovereigns of Sherwood, Robin Hood and company." He introduced the two gangs.

"Sovereigns of Sherwood. I like the sound of that." Much grinned.

Gabe was taken aback. "Robin Hood? As in the ones in that song you like? Robin Hood Robin Hood riding through the glen. Robin Hood Robin Hood with his band of men. Feared by the bad. Loved by the good. Robin Hood. Robin Hood." He recited quickly. "That Robin Hood?"

The Jester waved the monotone rendition of the song off. "Next time, with feelings! It makes it more memorable." He reminded the sword smith.

Michael marched up to the largest of the other gang. "Somehow, I never imagined you to be the quiet leader type from Jester's stories." He crossed his arms eying Little John curiously.

Little John's eyes widened in surprise. "Not I. Him." He pointed to the real Robin Hood.

"Oh! My mistake. I imagined a forest person and well... you were it." Michael shrugged moving to shake the outreached hand of the real leader. "Do you know who you just made an enemy of?" He smiled slyly. "Alexander may not be the favorite in Council of Guilds but he sure is in the thieves guild. Well maybe, partly because he has the largest gang." He sighed dramatically to the delight of the jester. "Monsieur, you just earned the wrath of the Prince of Thieves." He grinned patting the man playfully on the shoulder. "But since you have defeated him, tonight, you are the Prince of Thieves. Good job!" He commended.

"And on our very first day here in St. Malo." Robin chuckled with him.

"Beginner's luck." The Jester added jumping off the table and back to solid ground.

Gabe silently leaned forward slightly eying the piece of carved wood dangling from Will's neck. "I know someone who has that tag." He pointed at the man's chest before he caught a glimpse of something else at the back of a blonde man beside the carpenter.

He rushed to the be back at Michael's side leaning in to whisper in his ear. Michael's smile faded as he eyed the men from Sherwood suspiciously. The change in disposition from the two was not lost on the gang or the Jester. "What's going on?" The owner asked.

"That would depend, Monsieur le Bouffon. Maybe something. Maybe nothing." Gabe walked straight up to Carter. "This will be your only chance." He warned the crusader. "Those daggers you have at your back do not belong to you. Leave them with us." He demanded calmly.

"I refuse. They were given to me." Carter explained in the same tone crossing his arms.

Michael stepped forward frowning. "Given? To you?" He scoffed. "No offense, but those were stolen in Anjou from a distinguished member of the Le Soleil Rouge. Imagine finding it with you lot." He eyed the gang carefully. "I was ready to help you with whatever it was you need but now I see you have betrayed a member of your own gang who also happens to be in mine by stealing something so precious. Believe me, I will happily align myself with Alexander's Le Loup Gris to see that you will never leave St. Malo with those. I would be after the daggers but Alexander-- he would not let you leave island at all." He paused looking at Robin. "Now, if you resign them to us, I will make sure they go back to the owner and we will speak nothing of it." He offered. "These are your people, Monsieur. Make your decision."

Robin saw the stifled pained expression in Carter's face as he slowly retrieved the daggers from his belt ready to give them up for the sake of his gang and the mission. "Carter, no." He said quickly moving so he would be in between the crusader and the Malouins. "I don't think Eva would have wanted you to give them up. We'll find another way out of this." He nodded decisively.

"So you do admit it's not yours?!" The Jester plopped down to sit on the table. "Gang's are so confusing." He moaned. The he sat up straighter in an instant. "Hold on. Did you just say Eva? As in the Lady Evangeline Stone de Laurent?" He asked curiously raising an eyebrow at the two that sported the red armbands.

"Yes. They were her daggers. Her uncle and cousin's to be exact." Robin answered staring objectionably at the Le Soleil Rouge. "And now that she's dead, it is only fitting that her belongings went to someone who loved her-- Carter." He motioned to the crusader behind him.

The three residents of the island broke into hysterical laughter much to the gang's surprise. "I don't get it. What did Robin say?" They heard Will ask. They saw the Saracen beside him shrug in response.

Michael wiped the tears that had started to form in his eyes. "So you are Carter! Yes, I remember now. She did say you were in Nottingham. I was starting to think she was making you up all these months." He returned to his amused and easy going countenance. "Never thought she would go for the serious type." He laughed heartily.

"That is probably why she never felt anything for you or me or Raoul or Jean or Leigh and obviously Alexander is a different reason all together." Gabe recounted with his fingers. "Ah! Those were good times. We were so small playing in the ports." He recalled before erupting in laughter again.

Michael bowed lowly to Carter. "Well, in the light of this new information, Le Soleil Rouge is at your service once more." He stepped forward jabbing a finger at the crusader. "But if you hurt her, believe me there is nowhere in this world or the next that you will find solace." He warned.

"What are you talking about?" Robin Hood finally asked absolutely bewildered in whatever the three were suddenly laughing about. "Evangeline has crossed over to the next life."

The Jester slapped his knee trying to recover. "Someone played a very cruel joke, Robin. That man should be hanged. But then, I love being the bearer of good news so maybe he should live." He cleared his throat. "Dear Sovereigns of Sherwood, Lady Stone de Laurent is not six feet underground. She is on the ground. In fact, she was here for a few days and left two days ago." He informed the gang. He watched as the confusion slowly melted into shock and happiness.

"Who told you that she was dead?" Michael inquired. .

"Remy Moreau." Carter answered. He was relieved yet now he was wrought with worry. Remy Moreau was her friend and a Knight of Aquitaine. But if this was, indeed, his doing, there was the possibility that he was the spy. And if he were the spy, then Evangeline may not be alive for very much longer.

Gabe crossed his arms once more. "Interesting. That man is their friend but if he has done that knowing its effect, then he is no friend at all." He winced at the thought of his two childhood friends unknowingly standing beside such a character. "What trouble have Raoul and Eva gotten themselves into this time?"

-- Calais --

"Row. Row. Row your boat, Gently down the stream." The Sheriff sang as he spotted the port of Calais from the deck of the ship. He grinned ecstatically rubbing his hands together while the gulls flew overhead under the clear blue sky. The sheriff was not the type of man that could be easily excited but the prospects of their venture "Merrily. Merrily. Merrily. Life is but a dream." He sang then turned to his second in command looming behind him. "A what Gisbourne?" He asked all of a sudden to test if his lieutenant was paying attention.

"A dream." Gisbourne answered him grimly.

The sheriff clapped his hands telling Sir Guy that he had the right answer. "That's right Gizzy. A dream." He mocked the tall man's expression. He turned back to face the port they were approaching. "The dream Gisbourne is right there in that piece of land. Can't you feel it? I can feel it in my fingers. I can feel it in my toes." He grabbed the brooding man by his leather collar a little too forceful than the other might like. "We are so close Gisbourne." He let the collar go hearing the captain order for the anchors to drop. "So close!" He exclaimed.

"And the rest of the Knights will meet us there? Winchester, Spencer, Surrey, Lincoln..." Guy trailed on recounting their members.

Vassey rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes. All of them. Including our very own monarch." He replied wryly. He was about to walk away but he paused. "Gisbourne," he called out, "Make sure the French Winchester is bringing along drink a lot when we celebrate. It makes us look good." He suggested innocently.

Sir Guy of Gisbourne frowned as another complication was thrown to his area of responsibility. "I'll see that they have some wine before we start." He nodded.

"Hm... Yes, dear boy. Do that." The sheriff said before walking away chanting a new phrase. "Off with her head. Off with her head."  
-

-- Saint Malo --

Gabriel Reinard placed his feet up on the tavern table reflecting on the events the night before and earlier that morning. He chuckled absently thinking what a big coincidence it was to meet and assist Robin Hood, his gang, and the man courting his friend to France. How easy would it have been to have wronged any of Le Soleil Rouge instead of the leader of the Loup Gris? How convenient was the timing that the Jester had found Michael and himself in the second floor instead of another gang? Although, he found ti very lucky that he decided to ask questions first when he saw his friend's missing daggers instead of skewering the crusader then asking the other gang for information like they would normally do. He would have had a very short life on Earth knowing that girl's temper. "That is Fate for you." He smiled lazily watching the people go by their business.

The chair across him was pulled back and a disheveled sailor plopped down on the chair placing his head on the table. "I hate doing business that entails that much paperwork." The man moaned.

"That is your fault for taking it in the first place. We told you not to especially since they are watching 'all' ports. You are the only crazy one who took a job, Jean." Gabe answered back bluntly. Then he slightly nudged the man's shoulder his foot grinning. "Guess what happened last night. Guess." He nagged playfully.

The Captain lifted his head and leaned back on the table. "I'm really not in the mood for any guessing." He replied worn out.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and shook his head but was not discouraged. "We met Robin Hood and his gang!" He pounded the table chuckling. "This man, Allan, picked the pocket of Alexander. And there was a bar fight and the Jester told us to help them out. And he shot a few arrows at Alexander. I have never seen a man so pale." He recalled fondly. Then his eyes widened remembering something else before his companion could say anything. "Oh! And we met Carter. The one Eva told us about. I was about to pick a fight with that man seeing as he has Tristan and Mark's daggers. We helped them into France this morning. Can you imagine that? Robin Hood here in St. Malo. It is absurd!" He exclaimed.

"I can imagine that because I brought them to Malo." Jean Baptiste informed his large friend. He watched the sword smith's jaw drop amused. "I told you I have met Carter before. Well, they found me in Falsmouth and wanted to go to St. Malo and Eva likes him and Eva is part of that gang too..." He shrugged.

The shocked man recovered with his grin wider than it was a few minutes ago. "Well, that is fate for you." He repeated.

"Speaking of Evangeline," the captain leaned forward on the table grabbing his friend's interest, "I saw her in Cherbourg. It was odd. She does not seem to know about Robin Hood and his gang being here and her supposed death. And there is this man named--"

"Remy Moreau." Gabe finished for him. "We know. Creating trouble for Raoul and Evangeline although none of them would say what exactly." He shook his head disapprovingly. "You know what we should do? We should inquire where his estate is, steal valuables from his manor, and leave a note that says 'Next time, be nice. Love, Le Soleil Rouge'. That would teach him a lesson." He devised pointing a finger to emphasize his points. The two started laughing imagining what this Remy would look like finding the note.

But the laughter was short lived. A very confused looking Michael slowly walked to their table reading a small piece of parchment. He stopped beside Gabe and rolled the parchment up once more so it was no bigger than his palm. "Ha." He scratched his head baffled. "Apparently, we are skipping breakfast today Gabe. This is a note from the Council of Guilds. They had a secret meeting last night." He held up the small roll. "According to the Elders, Alexander and the whole Loup Gris disappeared from St. Malo after the brawl. And the assassins guild, of all people, just reported that they have seen and heard Alexander having a conversation with the Earl of Winchester in England. Now, they claim, and listen to this-" He bowed down so his two friends could hear but no one else, "- they claim that our old friend really did align himself with those supporters of Sans Terre. And his prize, if they succeed, is the whole of St. Malo. Very interesting information yes?" He straightened up, crossed his arms and nodded quite amused at the two's revolted expressions.

"You have to be kidding me?" Jean Baptiste was the first to break the silence. "That is not interesting information-- the is life altering information. We are aligned to no crown or country but Malo. I mean, even the assassins guild would refuse to kill someone who is under any of Malo's guilds. They would rather kill a monarch than hit this tavern's barmaid. And that's the assassins guild!" He reasoned in disbelief.

Gabe just sighed. "Well, we all know that Alexander was ridiculously ambitious. He was the only loser who did not ever say the whole speech. The kill joy." He smiled dryly looking up to the leader of his gang. "Hold on. So, what do the elders want us to do about it?"

"I do not know." Michael admitted honestly. "It does not say. We are just to meet the elders in about half an hour. Oddly enough, this was not addressed to Le Soleil Rouge. It was a personal note and because it is a personal note, I am inviting you both to come with me. You know how those lot are. I refuse to go alone."  
--

-- Arles, Provence--

And so she rode. She left her own horse Chestnut at the first post requesting that she be brought back to the Queen's stables at Poitiers. She traveled through the landscape of France with the use of post horses instead. Evangeline stopped only when she felt like she could not ride anymore or the horse was about to give. Otherwise, she went through the terrain mercilessly for days trying her hardest to span the distance between the Normandy and Arles.

Yet the thief could not reconcile her friend's betrayal in her mind. She might have only met Remy when she went with them to the Holy Lands less than a year ago but she had considered him as a dear friend she could have trusted with her life. From the start of her term as a courtier, Remy had always been there with Raoul and Camille showing her what court life was really about. In fact, the four were always together that some thought that she was involved with Remy seeing as the other two are married. It had evolved into a running joke between the two. He had kept her secrets from the members of society and treated her with the same respect and warmth that she was accustomed to with her closest friends. She looked up to him as a brother and he was someone she would have happily given her life for.

But she was mistaken, heart broken and ultimately frustrated. She thought she was better at sizing up a person's character. She never thought she would be fooled by someone. She could have forgiven him if he were simply a spy and promised to reform. But he had placed them all in harms way, stolen her precious belongings while she was sick, then gave those items as proof of her death to her own friends. She needed an explanation. She needed to see the confession for herself. If Remy really had aligned himself with the Black Knights then that simply was unforgivable.

She suddenly found herself in a position she hated as she neared the town of Arles at dawn. She was afraid. She feared that she might be too late to stop Remy, if he really needed to be stopped, too late to save Raoul, too late to save Camille and too late to save the Queen.

The market goers paused to see who was riding into town so early in the morning. They could only gasp when they saw a black hooded figure atop a stallion rushing through the streets expertly maneuvering in between the small alleys to one of the inns. The rider quickly dismounted and tied the horse on the post haphazardly before rushing in the establishment.The good people of Arles surmised that the person was familiar enough with the town meaning that despite the harried disposition, they are in no real danger.

Evangeline pulled off her hood with one hand as she headed for the bar area. She pounded on the table to get the attention of the sleeping man behind the counter. The man lazily raised his head. "A visitor for Monsieur Raoul Girard." She said evenly. She rolled her eyes when the attendant gave her a blank stare. "A tall man. Sand coloured hair. Always in a shade of blue or green. Has a red cloth tied on the hilt of his sword. Funny. Gives long winded explanations that do not amount to much. Hits on women for fun even if he is married." She described her friend hoping the man could tell her if he had arrived.

"Sleepy. Insulted. In a hurry to leave for Marseilles." A voice behind her continued on in the same tone for her.

She spun around just to see her best friend coming down the stairs rubbing the back of his neck and yawning. The girl quickly flung herself to her friend in a relieved embrace. Slowly she felt his arms circle her combing the tangles in her hair away. "Thank God you are still here. Are you alright?" She managed to mumble.

Raoul was caught by surprise. "I think the question is, why are you here and why do you smell like a horse? You are usually the cleanest one amongst us all." He took note of his friend's ruffled appearance at arms length. "How many days have you been riding without sleep? Camille's going to berate you senseless." He asked her wary of her pale complexion and the circles under her eyes.

The girl shook her head lightly waving the question off. "It does not matter." She answered quickly. "We have to get back to Poitiers. I'm betting they will strike on the masquerade." She tugged on the man's sleeve but he would not budge.

"Eva, do you remember that Remy and I are on a mission to go to stop a few wannabe Templars from--" He started to reason in a sing- song tone.

"It is lie." She replied interrupting her friend in mid- sentence. "I have reason to believe that they are after the Queen. So can we please go now? Please?" She begged pulling her friend's hand towards the door. But all of a sudden, there was a blur of purple, white and silver at the corner of her eye. She felt herself being yanked forward by Raoul. She instinctively unsheathed her sword before she found her footing behind her friend.

Raoul crossed swords with the man driven by pure instinct. The swords locked and he kicked his opponent away. The man stumbled backwards. His eyes widened when he realized who he had just fought with. "Remy?" He gasped before he felt himself being yanked the opposite way from the fallen man.

"Back door back door back door." He heard Evangeline chant as he allowed himself to be dragged between the tables and chairs and into the door that lead to the stables.

He pointed to Remy's horse knowing that the girl would understand as he quickly mounted his own horse. Within the minute, the pair had left the inn and the town of Arles behind kicking dust up onto the open road. But Raoul couldn't settle his mind. They had hardly began their journey back to Poitiers when he pulled on the reigns of his horse and called on his friend to stop for one moment. "Evangeline! A moment." He shouted on the top of his lungs. The genius needed an explanation. He watched as she turned her horse around to stop beside his. It was then he noticed how the girl was keeping an unusual silence which she only does when she was extremely agitated trying to keep everything in control. "What happened back there with Remy? Why did he attack? Is that one Gabe's swords? Is that the Le Soleil Rouge tag on your hair? Have you been to Malo again? And more importantly, why are you not in Poitiers getting ready for the Solstice ball? I even sent you and Camille dresses. What a waste that blue one would be if you do not wear it." He questioned all at once in his confusion. He saw the girl's sad countenance give in to laughter before joining her in realizing that he had just placed the most trivial among his questions at the top of his priority list.

"Really. Is seeing me in a dress really that important to you? Is that all that is in your mind? Camille and I in dresses?" Evangeline shook her head and sighed when she recovered. "To answer your questions, yes, I was in St. Malo. Yes, Gabe made my sword. Michael and Gabe, by the way ,send their greetings to you and Camille. Yes, this is the Le Soleil Rouge tag. And that is the easy part." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I went to Cherbourg because I wanted pastries and cider..." She paused when she heard her friend chuckling. She cleared her throat prompting him to stop. "Anyway, I saw Captaine Jean Baptiste Cartier, who sends his love to the both of you as well. He apparently had just came from dropping Robin and his gang in St. Malo because they needed to come to France for reasons Jean did not know about. And then Jean revealed that the gang thought I was dead because Remy or someone acting in Remy's behalf went to Nottingham and gave them my daggers and Carter's necklace which I thought was impossible at first. But then I remembered that you said it was Remy who helped me back to the estate and he disappeared to his mother's right after. So I rode from Cherbourg to try and catch you before you reached Marseilles hoping to get Remy to explain himself or at least get you away from him because if Remy was our little spy, which it seems to me with that attack could hold true, then that whole Saladin attempt is just a plan to finish us off one by one and to leave the Queen absolutely unguarded. And if Robin is here then there is probably something bigger happening regarding the Black Knights and the only time that could happen with the Queen involved is at the Solstice Ball." She finished dejectedly.

Raoul ruffled the girl's hair fondly. "And that is all that is in your mind?" He mimicked managing an amused smirk despite the troubling news she just delivered.

"Carter, thinks I'm dead." She pulled her hair back tying it loosely with the red tie then gave her friend a dejected shrug. "I think he needs a hug."

Raoul chuckled lightly. "All I have ever seen you both do is hug! I think he needs more than a hug after all that grieving just to eventually see you alive yes? I know I'm going to need more than a hug after all this and neither Camille or I have been anywhere near a resurrection." He spurred his horse on. "Poitiers it is."  
--

Note: So. I really really really just wanted a bar fight scene in Robin Hood. And yes, I know there's not much sheriff or RH here... but its a transition chapter which is probably why it was so hard to write in the first place. Stay with me here. In my estimations, there is only one chapter left. And I looked it up-- apparently, the children's tune row row row your boat was made in 1881. But then I figured if the sheriff can quote dick dastardly "catch that pigeon catch that pigeon now" (that was dick dastardly right?) thenI can have him singing row your boat, St Malo be ridiculously willful and Calais be er.. "modern". Yes, that is the Jester in the Lardner episode. Love that Jester. Oh! and Geoffrey II of Brittany was the fourth son of King Henry and Queen Eleanor. Now, it also so happens that he used to attack monasteries and churches for money or something. Now St. Malo started out as a religious place so I assumed that they didn't like that very much. But again-- a total assumption. Also, Arthur I of Brittany, Geof II's son, was the crowned prince when Richard left for the crusades. Well, we know how that turned out when Richard came back... but our lovely RH characters don't know that. So back to writing the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6 A: The reveal

  
BBC Robin Hood God Save the Queen 

Chapter 6 A: The Reveal

-- Palace of Poitiers, Summer Solstice --

The Palace of Poitiers was a magnificent sight to behold. The immaculate lawn greeted guests as they entered the elaborate ironworks of the Palace gates. The torches that lined the path of where the carriages were to pass were lit when the sun had started to set. Lanterns of different sizes were hung on the scattered trees inside the venue of tonight's festivities creating the effect that the Palace was surrounded by stars. Large colourful banners of blue and green adorned each side of the main door while smaller ones hung from the four towers and corners of the keep and the roof tops. Even the courtiers who often the keep gasped in wonderment just as they approached the gates that evening. The Palace was no longer the place they spent so much time in. Instead, they were transported in the world of fairy tales where, for just one night, they could be the prince and princesses of the kingdom in their best dresses. It was a world they fantasized about often. But tonight, the fantasy becomes reality. Tonight, inhibitions could be revealed and identities could be put aside for this was the night of the Queen's Masquerade ball.

It was no wonder then that the outlaws were awestruck by the sight of the Palace. Robin took a passing glance at his companions. They were in a line just staring at the grandeur of the Palace and watching as the carriages came through the road beside them, paused by the entrance, and entered. At the distance, they could see the glow from the lights as twilight started to turn into night. The reddish purple sky was growing darker by the minute. The stars, both on land and in the heavens, were getting brighter by the second. In a few short minutes, the transformation was complete. The land and sky were one in shadows and in the twinkle of lights.

"That's just amazing." He heard his former servant sigh breaking the almost holy silence that has taken over the seven standing in the shadows of the trees that surrounded the outer gates of the Palace.

"Marian would have loved it."The breathless whisper about their fallen and much loved Lady of Knighton was enough to bring them back into reality. They had come to the Poitiers for a reason and Robin would be damned if they were deterred. The leader shook his head trying to relinquish all thoughts about her. For the moment, they had to concentrate on what is at hand. He knew she wouldn't want it any other way. She had made him promise to fight after all.

Allan- A- Dale's but his bottom lip examining the security of the palace that he could see from where they were. He adjusted the pigeon case they had brought along. It was not good for them. Guards stood at attention outside the wall every few feet like toy soldiers. A team of guards were at the main entrance and exit raising their swords in salute every time a carriage came or left. Then there were a few more groups of soldiers walking about the perimeter. The guards did not even have helmets on. It was painfully obvious that they could not simply climb a wall, or pretend to be a guard, or any of the tricks they used in Nottingham. They would be spotted immediately."Not being funny," He started to say wincing as he kept an eye on the palace, "but we are definitely not in Nottingham anymore." He finally faced Robin who had taken leaning on a tree watching the same scene he has been. "I mean, how are we going to get in? There are guards everywhere." He pointed out.

"Not inside." Carter smirked knowingly. "It's a palace not a castle. Once you are in, there's very little soldiers making rounds. And on a night like this, the guards would be posted at the entrances and exists, then at every door that the guests are allowed in, about four in every main corridor and two at the small ones. Then there would be two at each side of the throne and a few standing in the main hall." He finished narrowing his eyes like he could see through the walls and place the guards into position himself.

"All well and good. Now that we know what happens inside, how do we get in again Carter?" Much asked sarcastically.

Djaq and John exchanged amused smiles seeing crusader raise an eyebrow at the Earl of Bonchurch like he's sizing the small man up. Much proceeded to give the man his bravest face which made the crusader chuckle instead. "I think we should keep Carter." Djaq whispered to John who nodded in agreement.

Will scratched his head trying to figure out a plan for himself but in vain. "Robin, do you have a plan?" He finally asked.

The leader of the group left the tree he was leaning on and placed a hand on a crouched Little John's shoulder. "Of course I have a plan." He grinned cheekily.

Little John his system grow cold at the sight of Robin's mischievous grin. "No." He objected forcefully standing up to his full height. "No." He repeated trying to stare the other down.

Robin crossed his arms with an unfailing smile. "Oh yes." He replied nodding in his normal self assured manner.

"Robin." Little John warned with a stamp of his staff.

"Big bear." Robin answered in turn teasing the bigger man. "We have to go save the Queen. Let's go." The man said walking towards the road.

Little John clenched his jaw knowing he had no choice but to follow whatever vague plan Robin had come up with. Reluctantly, he followed the smaller man almost regretting the day he left his own gang to join this one.  
--

A large unguarded carriage passing through the well used road jerked into a halt. The driver squinted trying to make out the waving figure that was in front of him. He could see the palace in the distance as he let his hand reach for the weapon lying beside him. "Who goes there?" He called out as the figure rushed towards him. "Stay where you are." He warned. But in a few moments, he saw hooded men come out of the trees. He hardly had the time to draw his weapon when he found himself staring at the blade of an axe.

"Don't move." At the side of his eye, he could see a brown haired man to his right instruct him almost gently in English.

The driver stayed motionless in his seat spying another person, a Saracen, with a sword ready to strike to his left side. He slowly raised his hands as an act of good faith. "Please, you do not want to do this." He said in his heavily accented English which was a little to calm for Robin's liking. The gang surrounded the carriage with Little John holding the reigns to keep the horses from moving. Robin motioned for Carter to open the carriage door. "The mistress, she-"

But he was interrupted. "She will be alright. Not being funny, but we just really want your carriage. Honest" The still man heard one of them vow but was unconvinced. He shrugged defeated knowing that he, at least, tried to stop the outlaws from doing what he want. But words do not mean anything when he was being held hostage. It was all about action. And the driver couldn't bring himself to move so he just stared at the view of the palace instead.

Robin stood a few feet from in front of the door while Much and Allan stood at either side. With a nod, he commanded the crusader to open the door. Carter had willingly obeyed. but instead of a scared passenger wondering why they have stopped on the road instead of the Palace gates, a masked woman wielding a sword leaped out of the door and attacked the first person she saw. Robin barely had enough time to raise his bow up horizontally to block the on coming attack. He quickly pushed the person back where Carter was just getting ready to grab her from behind. But the girl was relentless. She turned just in time to see the crusader make a move for her. Quickly using his momentum against him, the woman dropped her sword and scabbard and grabbed the man by an arm and collar easily tossing him over her shoulder. Before anybody else could react, she had her sword back on her hands and pointed at the fallen crusader.

"Make no mistake," the girl snapped as she sheathed her weapon to the surprise of the outlaws, "Raoul and Evangeline will hear about this. And when they do, you had better be ready for some verbal lashing Monsieur Carter."

From fallen position on the ground, Carter's eyes finally recognized the lady who was looking down at him. The woman had her blonde hair tied back in a loose bun with a few well placed curled strands framing her face. The wine coloured dress accented with gold embroidery and corset matched her delicate lace patterned mask perfectly. But the stern annoyed gaze of her blue eyes betrayed that this was not a girl to be trifled with. "Lady Camille!" He scampered to stand. "I'm so sorry. We didn't know it was you." He apologized.

"Yes, I can see that." She smoothed the imaginary wrinkles out of her skirt. "However," she started to glare at Robin who automatically felt uncomfortable, "there are other ways to get inside the palace without resorting to hijacking carriages." She scolded the gang. "This is not Nottingham." She finished heading to the door of her carriage

"If it's any consolation, we thought you were dead. I, for one, am very glad you're still alive, Madame. To lose beauty such as yours would be a great loss to the world." Robin shrugged wearing an innocent smile that, in his experience, could placate any angry woman.

But Camille rolled her eyes instead while holding the door open for them and tossing her sword inside. "Why do men always resort to drivel? I'm married to the best sweet talker in the known world. That does not work on me." She scoffed motioning to the empty cabin of her carriage. "I think we can squeeze four inside with me. Two could play footmen and the other up with Andre..." She looked uncertainly at their clothes and shook her head. "We will do something about... that... inside. Well?" She glanced expectantly at outlaws.  
--

Queen Eleanor took a deep breath before opening her door. She could hear the revelers downstairs enjoying the celebrations. The music echoed down the hall as if enticing the Queen and the two well dressed Royal guards behind her into the Banquet hall where her guests would be now that dinner was over. She past the familiar halls of the palace with great anticipation. She did not understand the feeling completely. This was her party. She had written the invitation list herself and checked each of the replies that came along with it. It confused the Queen Mother why she felt like she needed to be in the company of the crowd. But at the same time, there was this feeling of dread filling within her making her want to turn around and retire in her room. The guards behind her were there for her protection yet somehow, she felt like they were accompanying her to the stocks.

No matter, she turned the last corner and paused as the crier leaped from his seat. She fixed the non existent flaws in her deep green gown and the gold and silver flecked mask she had chosen for the night when the music stopped. The adjustment was out of habit. "Her Royal Highness, Eleanor, Queen Mother of England, Countess of Poitou and Duchess of Gascony and Aquitaine." She placed on a well practiced smile walking into the hall that was parted neatly in the middle so that she could pass. Her guests bowed lowly as she walked to her throne in the silence of the hall. She turned nodding to the her orchestra. "Do continue." She commanded pleasantly. And in an instant, music filled the air again and her guests were brought back to life.

She promptly took a seat on her throne observing as the people seemed to enjoy themselves in the dance, drinks, and food laid out for them at either side of the walls. The Queen sighed in relief suddenly feeling silly that she had just compared attending her own party to an execution. Several nobles had approached the throne to bow down showing their respect and appreciation to the celebration that was at hand. She smiled and nodded eventually starting small talk that ended as quickly as the conversation had started. However, the Queen did not mind.

The night went on better than she had expected. There were several of her friends, regulars at the court of Aquitaine and Pointou, that had invited her for a friendly dance which she gracefully had accepted. As the night wore on, her visitors had started getting louder. Laughter and giggles filled the air every time someone had missed a step in the dance. Couples had started getting slightly more comfortable in their surroundings. She took a passing glance at the woman that had sat beside her and frowned. The Queen had noticed that everytime a couple had toasted to each other with their wine glasses, she had looked down at the new ring on her left hand obviously thinking of her husband that was missing from the revelry he so loved to be a part of. Guilt filled the Queen knowing that she had been the one to order Raoul away to the Holy Lands to prevent the Black Knight's plan of attacking Saladin while his son and the prince discussed terms for peace.

The thought had remind her of another person she had not yet seen appear in the the masquerade ball. Mademoiselle Evangeline Stone de Laurent had yet to make her appearance known to her. The girl had promised to come back before the ball but it seemed like she has not. She has been waiting excitedly for days for the half English half French noble's return.The Queen sighed at the thought of the young willful girl with dubious friends. She had been so convinced to introduce the lady to a few eligible young men. A few new noblemen friends may temper the girl's often risky, secretive and stubborn attitude.

No matter, the revelers were more festive now. The Queen Mother doubted if some even knew who they were talking to because of the elaborate masks every one has and the one rule she had set up for the night. Her guests were to keep their identity secret until the unveiling at midnight. They could venture guesses on who they are talking to but the other party can not confirm, deny or hint if they are correct. Together with, wine and music, the masquerade rule gave her guests the feeling that they are perfectly anonymous and free.

That is, until the bells of the Notre Dame la Grand started ringing to signal that midnight has come. The hall grew quiet in anticipation of what to come. The Queen stood from her throne with a glass of wine in her hand. She raised it up for a toast smiling as the guests did the same. "Today, my friends," she started, "-today is the start of summer. And what other way can you think of starting the warmest season than to reveal who you really are to one another. Tchin- tchin." She grinned taking her mask off with one hand while taking a sip of her wine with the other listening to the cheers of toasting her guests were enveloped in.

But when she placed her glass down, she found herself staring at a particularly familiar neatly dressed tall blonde man in the center of the crowd staring directly at her. Queen Eleanor's blood turned cold noticing that the people around him were looking at her the same way before they bowed to the man. Her smile faded immediately replaced by a deep frown.

This gesture was not unnoticed by her guest. The man's blue eyes flashed with amusement as his lips curved upwards for a satisfied smirk. "Who we really are indeed." He replied almost sadistically.

"John." She whispered glaring at the man at the same time the man she recognized as the Sheriff of Nottingham stepped forward grinning to announce the monarch. "Attention! Attention ladies and gentlemen. You are in the presence of Prince John of England, Count of Mortain and Lord of Ireland." He cried proudly.

At once, silence ensued in the room as most of the guests dropped to show their respects. Prince John disregarded the courtesy by waving the gesture off. The guests rose instantly murmuring their speculations on the prince's appearance. The Prince of England's smile widened seeing the discomfort of the Queen. "Hello, Mother." He greeted reminding the Queen of a pale serpent as the man's eyes darted around the hall curiously. "I love what you've done to the place." He added sarcastically.  
--

Little John felt more uncomfortable than ever before. Unlike Robin, Allan, Much and sometimes even Will and Djaq, he had stayed in one corner of the room opposite where the throne was not knowing what exactly to do at these occasions. Worse, he had a mask on which made his cheeks itch. Worst of all, his clothes, although they were the largest one that Lady Camille can find, were slightly too tight on him. He missed the comfort of his leather overcoat and his organic wooden staff. They had to hide their weapons behind several ceiling- to- floor banners on the wall he was leaning on. His was on the banner right beside him and he was very much tempted to just reach to take it.

But Carter was right there beside him standing stiffly at attention like he was on duty albeit with an intricate black mask on and a red doublet. He like Little John was weaponless. The large man stole a look at the crusader beside him drinking wine from his cup just to scan the room like he had a dozen times before and each time was met by disappointment. To anyone else, Carter just looked like a stoic unfeeling man which would explain why several ladies that had given him a coy smile eventually gave up their pursuit for the night. But Little John could see the sadness in his eyes whenever his searched for any glimpse of her in the room came back empty handed. When the Malouins had told them that the girl was alive, he saw a small spark come back in the crusader's attitude. However, as the night wore on, that light had started fading. This was the Queens ball of which her court was required to attend. But she was not here. In truth, Little John had been doing the same thing Carter had been for the whole night to make sure the girl was indeed not in the room.

The time came for the masks to come off and he heard a sigh coming from the man beside him. "She's not here." Little John heard him state as if he was expecting it but the way the man had a sudden interest on his shoes said otherwise.

The woodsman couldn't do anything else but to pat the younger man on his shoulder. Then he remembered a conversation that they had when the girl was in Nottingham about this exact masquerade ball and felt it was an appropriate comment to help his friend feel better. "Party dresses, she does not like." He pointed out.

Little John felt better when the crusader chuckled nodding his head slightly with a small smile. "Yeah, she doesn't does she. I remember." The crusader replied.

Just as they both focused their attention to the people in the room, they saw that most people had their heads bowed to a center figure that had his back turned on them. "That's Prince John!" He heard Much exclaim quietly beside him. "I can't believe it! He's actually here. And nobody knew that it was him! Inconceivable." He continued in a hushed tone.

"Much, Shut up." He automatically replied. He saw that the gang had gathered at the back with them without him noticing because he had been concerned about the crusader.

Robin eyed all of them nodding decisively as a conversation had started between the Queen and her son. "Weapons at the ready." The white and gold clad noble of Locksley whispered to them. Quietly, they had gone where they had stowed their weapons. But Little John noticed that Lady Camille has been staring right at them. She met the big man's gaze and nodded as if to say "This is it." He reached for his wooden staff happy to have it back. He saw Camille's hands look like she was just smoothing the table cloth beside the Queen but knew that none her movements now were completely innocent.

"I like what you've done with the place." He heard a cocky prince say.

Little John saw the Queen's hand ball into a fist in anger that her face did not betray. "Why thank you, dear son. And what do I owe the extreme pleasure of this surprise visit?" She asked in a very unwelcoming manner.

The prince sauntered a few steps forward. "Well, I heard you were hosting a masquerade ball and thought my invitation just got lost somewhere out there." He waved his hand idly. "You know, I wouldn't miss this for the world. Summer Solstice celebrations." He continued smugly. "Besides, I wanted you to meet my new friend. He'd like to toast to your health mother, isn't that sweet." He clapped his hands together once. "Vassey, tell your lieutenant to give our new French friend a new glass of wine." He ordered sweetly without looking at the sheriff.

"Gisbourne, you heard the man." The sheriff ordered to the still black clad man beside him. The only difference now, is that Sir Guy was no longer wearing leather but a velvet vest with gold stitches. Sir Guy quickly went to the nearest table to prepare the wine. Little John could not see all of it but he could have sworn that the man had put something else inside the glass besides from wine. However, the decanter had blocked his view.

Sir Guy of Gisbourne walked to a man with chestnut brown hair tied neatly at the back and wore purple and gold vest on top of a white shirt. "Sir Moreau." He offered the glass to the nervously smiling man.

"Ah... thank you." Remy Moreau lifted his glass uncomfortably looking at the crowd avoiding the gazes of the two ladies on the platform. "To the Queen then." He gave the crowd a small nod and drank from the cup. The bewildered guests quickly followed suit raising their glasses to the queen. However, they stood completely silent after. It was no secret that the Queen and his son were not in good terms.

Queen Eleanor glowered at her now former friend. The sting of his betrayal wrecked havoc on her mind. He had been no ordinary courtier. He was one of her secret knights-- one of her own private guards. He had been saved from death numerous times by his own comrades-- most recent of which was by the skilled hands of the woman beside her and the dagger of the missing young knight in the Holy Lands. The Queen was appalled.

"Isn't that nice mother? Isn't Remy so supportive of this family?" He commented giving the former courtier a small bow of approval. "Now if only my parents, or should I say, parent did the same for me." He hinted tapping his chin playfully.

"A toast to your health John? That could be--." The Queen started to raise her own glass but was rudely interrupted.

"No, mother." The Lord of Ireland said dully and railed his eyes. "Mother, I want an army." He crossed his arms pouting innocently at the Duchess of Aquitaine. "And I want it now!" He demanded with a sly smirk. There were a few gasps at the plain bluntness of the Prince.

"John, this is not the place nor the time-" Eleanor started to reply but again was cut off.

"Mother, I want an army and i want it now!" Prince John repeated more forcefully.

"Since you asked so nicely," the Queen answered sarcastically, "No. Absolutely not." She finished giving her son a challenging gaze.

The guests had started to become fearful as his expression changed into something more sinister than they could ever imagine a monarch to be. But within a second, the evil countenance was gone. The Prince sighed dramatically instead. "I really didn't want to do this." He snapped his fingers once. "But since you insist." He shrugged innocently as five men behind him suddenly had daggers on hand ready to throw.

The whole hall stood still as the sounds of weapons cut through the air. There were sound of people falling echoed for a brief second. Finally, screams pierced through the room and havoc ensued as people rushed to get out of the palace. And as grand as it began, the Queen's Summer Solstice Masquerade Ball was over with a dead body in its wake.  
--

Camille had grabbed the Queen as fast as she could pushing her unceremoneously on her elaborate chair while she planted herself to take whatever it is that could be thrown at the Queen. She closed her eyes thinking quickly of her beloved husband as she turned weaponless to face certain death. She heard screams and an on going commotion. But the strikes never came. She slowly opened her eyes to see what had happened through the myriad of people running out of the door.

There was one man stunned beyond all belief just staring at the arrow embedded on the floor that had hit his dagger as he let it loose. Two men were reeling on the floor. One with a dagger through his hand and one with a short sword embedded on his back. While the other two were knocked unconscious by two nearby servants that were brave enough to hit them with their trays. Three still masked familiar servants now stood right below the platform taking something from underneath the their table. Camille did not understand what the servants were doing but let out a sigh of relief hurrying for her own sword that she had dropped to get the Queen out of danger.

"That's not how you say hello to your mother." A voice rang loud and clear from the back of the room. The Prince and his minions turned to see who it was. Camille didn't have to look. She already knew where the arrows came from. She took this opportunity to buckle her sword belt around her waist. She felt the Queen raise from her seat to stand behind her. "Really? Is that how you show your gratitude to the woman who brought you into this world?" And with that parting shot, the view of the armed gang from Nottingham became clearer. The gang stepped forward in an almost straight line with weapons at the ready.

Sir Guy of Gisbourne scowled at the sight of his nemesis. "Hood. I knew it had to be you with all that arrow theatrics" Someone had tossed him a sword which he readily brandished from its scabbard.

Robin Hood gave the man a cheeky smile. "Did you miss us? We missed you in Nottingham. You should be flattered we followed you all the way here." He teased without lowering his already primed bow.

But the Black Knight disregarded the reply. "Short sword must be yours, Carter. Nice to know you still have the spirit. After all your little-" he searched for the right word for a second, "- leper friend is dead." He spat at the crusader.

"Dear boy, did you just say leper?!" Vassey commented grinning while taking his sword out of its scabbard. "How fast they grow up." He smiled mischievously watching as the ballroom had emptied except for the Black Knights and small army they had brought along and the gang from Nottingham. "Leper friend indeed." He agreed.

"I'm insulted! Just because I'm late does not mean I'm dead." A girl seemingly came out of the banner right behind the throne wearing her own blue gown that her friend had bought for her for the occasion. Her normally straight hair was a cascade of loose raven curls. "It took awhile to look this good. I knew i should not have bothered." She took the silver mask off her face jumping off the platform joining the unmasking servants.

"Evangeline." A large man in a blue vest scowled seeing the familiar girl take her place beside her friends. She took a red tag from within her sleeve dangling to taunt the man before using it to tie her hair back. "That was your dagger then. I knew I recognized that ringed pommel Gabe specifically makes for you."

"And I knew I recognized that gaudy flashy grey band Le Loup Gris specifically makes for you." She mimicked unsheathing her own sword from her side. She gave the man a small bow. Camille grinned knowing that the battle might be slightly easier now. She started counting how many of other party there was.

Alexander smiled eying the girl rotating the sword a few times. "You never had a problem with it when you were a Loup Gris with me. I heard you found a new plaything. Ever tell him how you literally stabbed me in the back?" He smirked.

"You deserved it. And your lucky the council banned us from killing you." She retorted. "Thank God I'm Soleil now because it looks like you have completed your trip to the dark side."

One of the servants took a red armband from his pocket and tied it to his arm. "Dark side is putting it mildly. He wants to rule Malo!" He exclaimed. "So I thought we should pay you and Raoul a little visit. I mean, I personally do not want to be there when Alexander takes over."

But Camille was not expecting the next man to join the fray. "Good for you Michael. It is so nice for you, Gabe and Jean to visit me." From exactly where Evangeline came, her husband stepped out donning a wine coloured vest with gold embellishments matching her own dress that he himself had bought. He came to stand beside her giving the surprised woman a wink. "This is like an odd reunion of sorts. I feel just like a child again." He commented grinning pulling his sword out by the red tag that was tied on the hilt. "Hello, Alexander." He greeted the large man in a blue vest with a grey armband. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Raoul." The other man growled in reply.

The Queen grinned proudly at the sight of her friends surrounding the small army inside her hall. She watched as her son's aloof demeanor grow into uneasy discomfort. This was obviously not how the prince imagined it would be. "You see John, there will always be people who will protect what is right." She motioned to the thirteen fighters ready at the perimeter of the hall.

"Oh lah di dah di dah." Vassey rolled his eyes unimpressed. "Thirteen versus a fifty very good Malouins. Hardly seems fair. Do you have any chance of winning? A clue. No. Might as well surrender now." The sheriff suggested grinning even wider knowing the odds are in their favor.

"You're right about one thing, sheriff. It isn't fair!" Robin replied smugly. "You think we should fight blindfolded?" He offered chuckling.

The sheriff of Nottingham glared at the outlaws and grabbed the Malouin by the collar. "Alexander, what are we paying you to do? Do. Your. Job." He ordered.

The large Malouin raised his sword in the air. "Le Loup Gris!" He shouted swinging his sword in circles. Automatically, the well dressed thieves sporting the grey tags charged the outlaws and those that defended the Queen while the the Black Knights themselves, Remy Moreau and Alexander collapsed around the Prince to protect him if anything should happen. The sound of metal on metal filled the air as each party attacked and defended themselves in turn.

"Get her out of here!" Robin yelled over the sound of the ensuing battle hoping that knights could hear him.

Camille was about to jump off the platform to help the four holding back the onslaught of hired help trying to get to the Queen when she felt a hand squeeze her free on. She looked to her husband and watched as he silently took in the situation. "There are more Le Loup Gris outside patrolling the halls. We are going to use the passages to get to the new hall in construction. That is the only place Prince John will have no knowledge about. If we go unnoticed, we would be safe there. There would be lots of places to hide" He said without his usual humour facing the two women.

The Queen pressed her lips into a thin line. "I will not leave-" She started to argue against the plan but Raoul waved the comment away.  
"With all due respect, you are our priority, Madame." He replied seriously forcing the Queen and his wife towards the passage he and Evangeline had just come out from. He brushed the banner away for the Queen to enter and motioned for Camille to follow suit. But his wife stood frozen looking on at the outnumbered fighters.

Camille watched uncomfortably as Evangeline parried a downswing with her sword while she stole the her opponent's dagger and stabbed in in the middle. The dagger was withdrawn from its flesh sheath as the man fell just for the girl to throw the blade at one of the men heading for her and engaging a different thief at the same time. She watched as the three red tagged Malouins defended their positions for a cause that was not even theirs. Michael kicked a man back just in time for that man to fall on another freeing him for a few seconds. Jean Baptiste gracefully struck a man with an upward stroke, twirled the sword in his hand and hit the man that replaced the fallen with the pommel. Gabriel spun to thrust his attacker before ducking a sword swing directed for him.

The woman bit her bottom lip watching the same scene happening at the opposite end of the room. She saw Will Scarlet pull Djaq out of the way of an axe she didn't see just for Allan to strike that man down and Will to hit the man that was going after Allan. Little John pushed several fighters away with his staff. Carter dodged a man's lunge throwing the man to acquaint himself with the wall behind him the parrying another man's sword swing. Robin and Much had their backs to each other defending their position. Occasionally, they would change so that the smaller man would be in front defending the archer launching arrows around from behind.

"No. They are outnumbered Raoul. I need to help." Camille looked defiantly at her husband before heading towards the fray. But she was pulled back and spun around so that she was facing him again. She felt her resolve to fight weaken at his tender gaze.

"I need to keep you safe too." He smiled moving her into the passage.

"But Eva-" She tried to object just to find the man's finger on her lips silencing her.

"Eva knows." He informed her. "You know, resistance is futile." Raoul jested as he pulled his wife into the passage with him and the waiting Queen.

Camille heard the shout of the young girl fighting just as Raoul had pushed her in. "Hurry up Raoul! Get them out." Camille's eyes widened knowing it was uncharacteristic of the girl to talk while fighting. And with that note, Raoul let go of the banner and closed the hidden door of the passage .  
--

The Prince slowly turned once to take a good view of the situation. He stood in the middle of the room fuming. This was not how he wanted it to be. It was supposed to be easy. There was supposed to be no fighting involved. His mother was either to help him with her army or die. There were only two choices-- Life or death. But no. These newcomers had to ruin his fun delaying his plans to dominate his brother and steal the crown. The presence of the little resistance itself was a giant threat to his plans with his mother here in Poitiers.

He watched as a few more men fell in the hands of the outlaws from Nottingham. A volley of arrows flew overhead making him duck. He caught a glimpse of the throne and his eyes widened. The Queen Mother was just standing there a moment ago. But now, she was gone. In her place were the four defenders whom the arrows provided a few seconds pause. The blonde prince straightened to his full height in anger. They had used the secret passages to get away. He was familiar with them all. He grew up in the palace after all. There was nowhere they could hide without him knowing the ins and outs of every corridor.

"Eleven versus a fifty of your best. It doesn't feel like the fifty are winning." The Prince heard Sir Guy of Gisbourne taunt the new Malouin Knight.

The Prince saw Vassey roll his eyes when the Malouin drew his sword and swung at the Black Knight who simply stepped out of the way. "Stop. The both of you. Grow up." The sheriff barked. Then his lips started to turn upwards to a smile. "If there are eleven of them here. That means the Queen only has two with her." He reasoned as the Black Knights surrounding him finally took heed that although their plans had complications, there was a way to remedy the situation. "What's two against all of us and the rest outside hm?" He asked seeing his friends start to realize what he was talking about.

"Very good Vassey. You have just reminded me why I keep you around." The Prince grinned with him as a new plan started to form in his mind. "Alexander, leave the men that you have in the ballroom inside to keep our enemies preoccupied. Once we are out of this godforsaken room, we are going hunting with your men in the corridors with the rest of your men. Vassey, you tell your mercenaries outside that nobody leaves this room through those doors. Make them use the passage ways and I will tell you where to post the rest. And Moreau, you have known your friends long enough. Think of a place they might hide the Queen." He ordered decisively.

Remy felt the stares of the Black Knights and the prince at him. He fumbled nervously with his hair tie trying to think of a place that Raoul would use to hide the Queen. He bit his lower lip as he canceled out every one of his ideas like the bed chamber or the sitting room. It was too obvious and too small a space for the genius to use. "Well." He said trying to stall for time. He needed something bigger and grander. Somewhere the Prince wouldn't know about. Then all of a sudden, a picture of a hall flashed through his mind. "The new hall." He mistakenly betrayed his thoughts out loud. He mentally slapped himself because now, he wouldn't be able to validate his idea. He prayed that his guess was correct for if it was not, he would have hell to pay with the Prince of England.

"The new hall." Prince John tapped his chin with a finger. "I like that. Let's check that out." The Prince nodded at the unsure courtier. He waved a hand to the knights wordlessly telling them that they were leaving immediately. The Black Knights bowed to him in turn before the group fought their way in the sea of combatants heading to the exit almost unchallenged. They had a Queen to find.

--


	7. Chapter 6 B: A hard days night

BBC Robin Hood God Save the Queen

Chapter 6B: A hard days night

-- Palace of Poitiers--

Robin watched as the last of the Le Loup Gris fell in the hands of the leader of the opposition gang Le Soleil Rouge. The outlaw had both hands on his knees trying to catch his breath like the rest of his gang who was either sitting on the floor or passing a decanter of wine around. He couldn't believe they had survived. They were so heavily outnumbered yet they are still alive. They had a few cuts and surely bruises here and there. But nothing was major enough to kill them or stop them from stopping the Prince's plans. He could only wish that the Queen was still alive.

"Carter, I'm so sorry that...I'm alive see? It will be okay, yes?" He heard a gentle voice say uncertain what exactly she should be saying. Robin looked up and smiled seeing the troubled couple reunited in a tight embrace not far from where he was. He could see the crusader sigh in relief holding the girl closer amidst the sea of bodies then reluctantly loosened his hold on her. He reached for the two daggers that crossed his back and returned them to its owner. The girl cheered eagerly stowing the daggers away before pulling the man by his red vest into another embrace.

Robin stood up and crossed his arms. "Oh come on, Eva. He deserves more than that don't you think?" He encouraged the young girl who was already on her way to where he was while holding the crusader's hand. He could see the change in the man that followed behind her. There was a light that shone in his eyes watching the girl let go of his hand to greet the rest of the outlaws. It was as if a huge weight had been lifted from him.

"Oh, really, Monsieur Locksley. You are just as bad as Michael, Jean and Gabe." She grinned before giving the outlaws friendly hugs. "Besides, I have a very good reason to take it slower." She continued giving Carter a quick look of apology. The blonde man just nodded in quiet acceptance quite content that Evangeline was right in front of him greeting her outlawed friends. He decided that one day he would ask about that comment and about that conversation with the Malouin leader. But now really was not the time to cause trouble in the odd relationship they have because for the first time in weeks, his mind and heart were at ease.

The leader of the outlaws thought he had seen a glimpse of fear in hazel eyes of the normally fearless girl. But just in an instant, it had disappeared. Robin decided to not to pry and shrugged instead. "You can't blame me for trying. Did I mention he thought you were dead?"

"We all thought you were dead." Much emphasized as he patted the girl's back with a small smile of relief.

Michael threw his hands in the air in defeat watching the girl give Djaq, Will and Little John quick embraces. "That is what we have been trying to tell you in Malo." He cried exasperatedly

"She is not dead!" The three Malouins stated in the same time before erupting to laughter realizing they had just done that in unison. The girl returned to her position in between Carter and Michael hitting all three playfully.

Little John cleared his throat. "The Queen." He interrupted the group hoping that they could get back to their mission. The night was far from over. The Black Knights were still out there looking for the Queen to forward their evil intentions of attaining her army. He stifled his sigh of relief when he saw Robin giving him a thankful gaze. The woodsman nodded and then glared silencing the four members of the La Soleil Rouge that had started teasing and baiting each other playfully, to his opinion, very much like children.

Robin nodded picking his bow up from the floor. "Big Bear is right." He smirked seeing the est start to chuckle lightly. "I saw the Queen Mother disappear with Raoul and Camille. Eva, where did they go?"

"The new hall that is being constructed." She answered quickly.

"Good. Then that is where we are going." Robin decided just as fast leading the way to the exit. But before they could reach the door and open it, Jean Baptiste had ran after them blocking their path earning a confused look from the outlaws.

The good Captain shook his head in amusement. "And you call yourselves thieves." He teased pointing at the girl who held a hidden door open behind them. "Thieves would rather go around undetected." He pointed out. "You have a choice Robin Hood. You can go through there with us or you can deal with more mercenaries and Loup Gris through there." He grandly offered them the choices.

Robin winced in slight concern. "But Prince John knows all the passages in and out of this place as well. He would have that exit heavily guarded." He pointed at the secret path.

The young girl shook her head. "No. This is the only one he will not know." She argued with a small sly smile. "To his knowledge, it leads to the roof. However, it now also leads straight to the unfinished hall. We just need some rope."

"Then why didn't you say so." Robin turned heading for the secret passage. Then he paused and took a look at the hall he was about to leave with a wistful expression. "We should take all the bows and arrows we can use." He said suddenly picking up a bloodied but otherwise salvageable arrow from the floor. "I have a feeling we are going to need it."  
--

The gothic dinning hall used to be called _Salle des Pas Perdus-- _the Hall of Lost Footsteps. Considered to be one of the largest halls in contemporary Europe, the hall had also served as one that stood for justice. It was in this hall that the future counts and dukes showed their fairness in disputes. Eventually, the vast space had been called _La Salle du Roi_-- the Royal Hall-- after the Poitou was returned as a province of France. The Palace might have been the one called Palais de Justice but it was in this hall where that justice was dispensed during the French Revolution.

But to the Queen, the unfinished hall was just the hall where Raoul's pacing footsteps were lost echoing in her mind. She followed her Knight as he walked the width of the building back and forth deep in thought as she and Camille sat on wooden planks on the lower level of the scaffolds that retain the items that the workers had left behind. The place was dusty and half done. And there was only one real entrance and exit in the complex. The hidden one was temporary. When the glass is fitted on the high windows, the secret passage from the roof to the window will be gone. She could hear the pounding of the mercenaries on the thick wooden entrance. The plan was for them to go in unnoticed. Unfortunately, they had been spotted coming in ruining their potential hiding place.

This was the fact that had Raoul worried as he racked his brains for a way out. If they would go through the roof, the would be a chance that they would have to defend themselves in such great heights putting the Queen in more danger. It was also very obvious that they cannot leave the way they entered without a fight. Raoul ran his fingers through his hair again silently berating himself for choosing a place that had no contingency exit. Some genius he was.

The pounding in the door stopped suddenly. The three occupants stared at the door dreading what would happen next. "Mother!" Came a cry from the door. "Really. All I want is to talk." A sing song voiced continued.

The Queen faced the couple wryly ignoring whatever her son was talking about through the door. "When you have children, remember my words." The pair faced the strong willed woman curiously. "Sometimes, the stick works best." Eleanor broke into a grin at the surprised expression of her friends.

"Queen Eleanor!" Camille's jaw dropped in disbelief. The trio broke into a series of chuckles and giggles that broke the tense air that dominated the large area.

"Can't we just stop and talk awhile? We never seem to talk anymore. I don't want your property. I just want your army." The Prince whined on. "Mother can you hear me? Mo-other?"

But the monarch just rolled her eyes. There were five light falls behind where the Queen was sitting followed by several heavier ones. The three turned to look at the new arrivals. "Really, Robin Hood. I'm impressed with that landing." Raoul saw Michael put an arm over the other man's shoulder. "Have you ever considered being a real thief? You have real skills there." He complimented the real Lord of Locksley.

Robin just chuckled shaking his head. "Have you ever thought of going legitimate? You have real skills there too." He replied in turn.

"Believe me. It is too complicated." Jean Baptiste answered for his friend falling into pace with them.

Gabe however was walking backwards half- amused at scolding the other outlaws. "You call yourselves thieves? Absolute rubbish. You would alert the whole manor with that kind of landing." He chided for fun.

"Hey hey, not being funny but we aren't exactly in our best form here." Allan- A- Dale defended.

"It's not like we live in an island full of thieves that we are constantly walking on eggshells. I happen to be the Earl of Bonchurch." Much added. "And for your information, we have entered places undetected plenty of times." He raised an index finger up in the air. "Yes, sir. That's right. Undetected." He leaned in to challenge the man.

The sword smith snorted. "Yes, but how long do you stay undetected?" He shot back at the smaller man raising his eyebrows.

"Well... I would have you know...dogs can smell..." Much stuttered unable to dignify a response. The three more silent outlaws. Djaq, Will and Little John, stifled their laughter from behind. Much turned to face Eva who was walking while swinging Carter's hands like a child. "Lady Evangeline, your friends are revolting." He snapped.

The girl just tilted her head to one side with a teasing smile. "But Monsieur Much, you are my friend too. Does that not mean you are revolting as well?" She tried to clarify in jest. Gabriel gave her a nod of approval.

"She has you there Much." Will grinned from behind watching the former man servant adjust his clothes in contempt. Little John couldn't help but laugh beside the carpenter and neither could the sword smith and the trickster.

"Monsieur le Chevalier," She looked up at the taller blonde man innocently, "Monsieur Much just called you revolting. That is a challenge if I ever heard one." She said completely amused at the manservant's horrified expression.

Carter just took one brief glance at Much and looked away smirking. "A waste of time and energy." He replied earning more laughter from the group.

"You, sire are..." Much trailed on trying to find the right word. "Are..."

"Are what? Revolting?" Allan stopped walking with the rest of them. He placed his hands on his hips shaking his head. "Not being funny, but you should really learn a new word." He suggested.

The Queen stood to wait for the newcomers happy that they were safe. She watched as most of the lighthearted group bow before her at the same time. "At your service, my Queen." She heard Robin say on one knee. Her eyes drifted recognizing the Nottingham outlaws, pausing at one large woodsman in particular, before eying those she was not familiar with. Three stood their ground although they were not Saracen. And one was on one knee too close to her young knight for the Queen Mother to be comfortable with. Her eyebrows raised in question while she gave her hand to the Earl of Huntington. "Formalities again, Robin?" She said prompting everyone to stand up as the pounding in the door continued.

"But your majesty, you are the Queen." Robin replied emphasizing her position in society.

"Mother, I'm not burning bridges here but I am burning the door." The Prince called out from behind. "Fair warning."

Queen Eleanor waved the threat off with one hand. "It will take awhile for that door to burn anyway." She commented before any of the concerned people could say anything to ruin the easy mood. She took a few steps towards the center of their circle. "Well it is good to see you all again." She greeted with a smile. "Especially you, Big Bear." She added eying the how neatly the man was dressed while Little John's jaw clenched uncomfortably and the rest stifled giggles out of respect. She quickly turned her head to her missing knight. "Mademoiselle Stone de Laurent, you are late. You said you were going to be here days before the ball." She chastised noticing that her hand was linked with the man beside her.

"Ah! Apologies Madame." The young girl cringed dropping the man's hand to add gestures to her story. "See, I got my sword and ended up meeting the Captain," she pointed at a dark haired man with sun kissed complexion, "-at Cherbourg. And he told me this story that made me suspect that Remy is not what he seems so--"

"Ah yes. Remy." The Queen interrupted bitterly.

Evangeline paused for a second before continuing. "Yes Remy. So i rode to Arles to get Raoul before they reach Marseilles and well... the whole thing took awhile." She explained sheepishly. She motioned to her Malouin friends. "My Queen, these are my and Raoul's friends, Michael, Gabriel and Jean Baptiste. They have been charged to bring back Alexander, leader of Le Loup Gris." The Queen gave her an inquiring gaze not knowing who she was talking about "He was the large man in blue with the grey bands." The girl described.

"Charged by who?" The monarch asked suspiciously when the three did not bow when they were introduced.

Michael gave the lady an easy smile. "The Council of Elders of St. Malo." He replied confidently. The smoke had started to filter in the room now. But they paid no heed.

"Ah. St. Malo. Aligned to no king or country, bow to no one. That explains it all." She grinned as all three started nodding confirming the Queen's understanding of the island's politics. "You certainly have interesting friends, Evangeline. And who is this young man beside you?" She asked giving the crusader her hand.

Robin stepped forward. "This is Carter of the King Richard's private guards. The king has sent him to keep watch over the Black Knights." He explained as Carter knelt down again to kiss the Queen's ring.

"An honour, your Majesty." He greeted respectfully.

The Queen looked at him in amusement. "You and I have to talk after all this."

"Yes, I'm sure you an anxious about how the king is faring." The crusader nodded.

The monarch smiled slyly. "Among other things." She saw the blonde give her courtier a confused look. Evangeline just shrugged in reply. The silent conversation would have humoured the royal but there were other things at hand at the moment. The smoke from the burning door had grown thicker. She turned concentrating on the furiously burning door. "Now, I think it is about time we deal with my pesky son. Raoul, Robin, do any of you have a plan?" She asked the two men silently arguing before her. The two stopped to face the Queen.

"Maybe half a plan." Robin admitted wryly.

"Now I did not think you were the modest type. We have more than half a plan." Raoul corrected grinning widely.

"We are Robin Hood after all. We have noble qualities like manners." Much emphasized the quality proudly unsheathing his sword challenging the sword smith. The statement had started the outlaws to look at each other in agreement as they passed six bows amongst themselves to be wielded. "Well shall we say it then?" Much encouraged the group.

"We are Robin Hood!" The seven from Nottingham cheered all together.

Michael took his sword from his side shaking his head. "You might be but we are definitely not. Thank goodness for that." He commented as five reunited childhood friends formed a small circle. "Hold on." He tilted his head to Raoul beside him. "We are missing one, Raoul. And may I say, a beautiful one at that." He grinned widely reaching in his pocket for an extra red tag to give to the courtier who passed it to his wife. "Madame Girard, it is our honour. You already have one of Gabriel's swords. Shall we complete the transition?" The three Malouins gave the since quiet Camille a small bow.

And without prompting, there were six swords forged by the same swords smith flew to the air with their tips touching to form a circle . "La Soleil Rouge." The six cried in unison before three spread out in one line in front of the archers leaving the other three behind with their swords still in the air.

"Long live the Queen." Raoul, Camille and Evangeline added before they themselves left the circle to be in front of the Nottingham outlaws.

"Good." The Queen commended behind her makeshift army. "Now, Big Bear, give me your bow." She smirked when Little John turned to look at her shock evident in his expression. "I was in the last crusades." She qualified earning more surprised looks from the outlaws. "In fact, I can probably teach you a thing or two Robin of Locksley."  
--

The Sheriff watched the door burn down with great delight. In his mind, another particularly annoying leper is about to get her just desserts. He stood behind the Prince holding his sword with great anticipation of whats to come. He could imagine it now. With the Malouins and Black Knights beside him, two of the Queen's knights were obviously not going to do much damage. He let a sinister smile grow in his face when all that remained of the door was a ring of fire. He saw Prince John turn to look at him.

"God save the Queen." The blonde Prince said sarcastically tilting his head towards the door to order the mobilization of his Knights.

"God save the Queen indeed, sire." Vassey grinned stepping forward in line with his lieutenant. He was confident that they would win this round. They had stayed ahead of those that were trying to preserve and protect the throne. The Queen Mother herself was trapped inside her own commissioned hall.

But he was sadly mistaken. As soon as the small confident army stepped inside the smoke filled hall, the screams of arrows cutting through the air mingled with the surprised gasps of those that were hit. Those behind could not see why their comrades were falling until an arrow had claimed them. "Sire!" Sir Guy of Gisbourne quickly pulled the Prince back behind him before he could step to take the place of the person who had just started to fall.

"What is happening?!" The monarch demanded.

The smoke had started to clear rising up to the ceiling and that's when Vassey saw it. He was mistaken. There were seven archers aiming right for them. His eyes widened when he saw who was leading the attack in the center. "Leper." He snarled. He grabbed the Malouin Knight by the collar. "Charge them. All together, they cannot shoot everyone." He ordered.

With a battle cry, the leader of the Le Loup Gris and his gang did as he was told again. The thieves charged with their weapons ready for action. Some fell victim by the keen Nottingham archers and the Queen Mother. But the numbers were too much for just seven archers to handle. And like the Black Knights and their minions had crossed an invisible line, all of a sudden, the seven that stood still watching with their weapons lowered in between the archers sprung into action. They were quickly followed by the archers themselves surrounding themselves around the Queen that they needed to protect with their very lives.

--  
Carter and Little John quickly exchanged places just like they had planned. Little John fell back with the rest the outlaws surrounding the queen while the blonde crusader took his place in the forefront of the battle. As he swung his sword to deliver a lethal horizontal slash to the person in front of him, he spied how the rest were faring. Relief came to him when he saw that they were faring just as good as he had been which simply meant, they weren't seriously injured and continued to fight.

"You have some nerve ruining a girl's dress like that." He heard Raoul scold one that had caught the hem of Camille's dress with a bludgeon before knocking him unconscious.

Camille smirked while punching a man with her free hand. "You mean especially since it was you who bought it?" She asked.

"Yes!" Raoul answered with great conviction.

But to the crusader's surprise, the rest of those in his line remained relatively silent. He knew first hand from his experience with fighting along side Evangeline in the Holy Lands that she hardly let a sound out while she fought even when she was hit. It had amazed him the first time and it still amazes him that such an active girl could become so withdrawn. However, he did not expect the same from the other three Malouins that had earlier been teasing, taunting and challenging the outlaws for fun. There was hardly a word from all three of them. Only Jean Baptiste had broken the silence to warn of an unseen on coming attack. "Gabe, starboard stern." He had called out.

Carter dodged a charging man pushing him backwards to where he knew Little John would be able to deliver the hard blow. He caught a stolen glimpse of Evangeline who was in between Michael and Gabe acting counter intuitively by spinning forward missing a sword thrust and letting her elbow hit her would- be attacker's temple. She took a step back to retrieve the sword she had left behind protruding from another person's back. The crusader quickly knocked his man away when he saw the large blue man called Alexander stand in front of the girl who paused just as her hand felt her sword hilt. Carter's brow furrowed when he saw the thieves just pass the two who were staring at each other. He saw the girl's uncomfortable hazel eyes meet grey mischievous and menacing ones. And like a switch was turned on, the two struck at the same time their swords clashing in the air several times in attack and defense. Evangeline had taken a dagger from her side to compliment her sword as the man's grin grew more sinister. The two separated circling each other. And there it was for a second. There was hatred and hurt in the girl's eyes that he had never seen before. At once, Carter knew that there was something very wrong.  
--

Robin knocked his opponent down with the end of his bow, dodged another while drawing an arrow from its quiver as he turned to let it loose on the man before he neared the Queen. But the arrow never left his bow. He grinned when he saw the Queen hit the man on the head with the downswing of her own bow then steadied herself to grab an arrow from her own quiver on the floor. "You're good at this." Robin remarked as he turned to face a new man coming at him.

"I aim to please." Came the sassy reply behind him. He saw an arrow fly in the air and land deftly on a man that was approaching Djaq unnoticed by the Saracen.

"I'm suddenly glad you're on our side." Robin admitted pushing another away from him with a well placed boot. The man fell and another more familiar Black Knight took his place. The Earl of Huntington's smile drifted into a memory at the sight of his arch nemesis. "Hello Gisbourne." He greeted tossing his bow aside at the foot of the Queen to brandish the sword that hung by his side.

"Locksley." Sir Guy replied with equal ire lifting his own sword readying for the battle. The two men locked their gazes at each other letting the world around them fly by. Finally, the Black Knight smirked. "Let's see if you can save this one." He taunted before he thrust his sword forward just for the other man's sword to block the potentially lethal hit.

Their swords went into a wide arch heading for the floor where Robin's was on top. The outlaw quickly let go of his two handed grip, lashing his now free hand to hit the man's cheek with the back of his hand. Sir Guy of Gisbourne stumbled backwards slightly. When he regained his footing, he saw an attack already in place heading for him. He lifted to counter the sword swing. With the sound of metal hitting metal, the weapons locked in a struggle that neither wanted to give way. Sir Guy saw the corner of the outlaw's lips turn upwards.

"She thought you were better." Robin pointed out. The two mutually pushed away from each other and started to circle. "She thought you could change." Their swords met a few more times with the outlaw on the defensive before they separated again.

"Well she thought wrong." Guy spat back.

"No. You were a disappointment." Robin pointed his sword at the Black Knight with a smug self- confident expression visible in his face. "But me," he continued in the same demeanor, "I will never disappoint her." He finished. There was a furious cry from the man in black as he came to attack. Robin parried.

And the battle raged on.  
--

Raoul lowered his sword point to the ground but his opponent did not. However his enemy did not attack either. "I am not angry with you. I am sure you have a very good reason for doing this." He frowned sadly. "It does not need to be this way, Remy." He stated slowly and evenly.

"There is no going back from this." Remy stated before attacking vigorously at a defendant that was trying very hard to control himself from hurting the other. The assailant did not like it. He already betrayed them in the worst way possible. He had even planned the death of the very man who was only defending himself although Remy had planted areas on which the other could obviously attack. It was frustrating. He took a step back to pause and catch his breath.

Raoul dropped his sword once again shaking his head. "Of course there is a way to come back. You have been a faithful servant all these years without the Black Knight's influence. She will not forget that." He shrugged with a small smile. "At the very least we will ask for clemency. It will work Remy. We will vouch for you-- Camille, Eva and I. Just stop now." He tried to reason with the man.

"That is impossible." He replied attacking again. Raoul quickly lifted his sword to defend himself as he was pushed back once more. "I have betrayed the order and now they are all dead." He exclaimed striking with each word. But Raoul kept pace dodging and parrying his attacks just in time. "How exactly do you come back from that?" He asked pausing once again.

"Remy," Raoul smiled seeing that he was getting through to his friend, "- we are not dead because of you. You warned us those mercenaries are coming. You did not need to." He gave the man a decisive nod. "And that, my friend, gives us all hope." There was uncertainty in the other man's eyes which encouraged the married genius.

But suddenly, Remy uncharacteristically dropped his sword. Raoul's eyes widened when the man himself followed his weapon to the ground without any prompting. He quickly sheathed his sword and went by the man's side to drag him to a safer location behind Michael who quickly and silently adjusted to provide him cover. "Remy! What is the matter?" He asked on one knee inspecting the man for any injuries but finding none that could do this. He caught the fallen man's gaze. Panic had started to kick in. "I will get Camille to look at you. Camille!" He yelled out leaping forward with his sword back in his hand to take his wife's place.

The Lady Girard hurriedly knelt by her pale friend's side tucking a few loose strands behind her ear. She placed a hand over the man's forehead but retracted it immediately. "Remy, were you like this when you were at the party?" She questioned the man in concern.

"No. I was perfectly fine." Came the panicked response. He held the worried girl's hand forcing Camille to look at him. "Camille-" He started but the girl shook her head telling him to be quiet.

"Well did you eat anything that you--" She started to ask gently brushing the unruly hair that stuck to his now clammy face.

"Poison." A voice boomed from across the room. Camille snapped her head towards the outlaw's voice.

She automatically paled. "John, what are you talking about?"

"The wine. Gisbourne." Little John shook his head as he swatted a few men with his staff. "I was unsure... but now, I am sorry." He gave the two a thin smile for the briefest of moments.

The flustered girl shook her head some more feeling the tears form in her eyes. "No, that is not true. You just hang on until this is all over." She instructed the man who was now having a hard time breathing. "Just relax and hang on. I will find an antidote. All will be well." She gave the man's hand a small squeeze.

Remy gave a short bitter laugh. "Camille, you do not even know the poison." His vision blurred as tears started to flow freely down his cheek. With all his might he fought of the coming darkness holding tightly to the girl's hand. "I'm sorry, Camille. For everything. And tell Evangeline I did not mean to--"

"Serin Remy." Camille wiped the man's tears away with her free hand. "Evangeline has forgiven and forgotten. So has Raoul and so have I." Her own tears were streaming down her eyes now as well.

The fallen knight closed his eyes and smiled. "Then I will see you all in Heaven." He managed to say before the darkness overcame him.  
--

Evangeline Stone de Laurent snapped out of her own anger when she heard the panicked voice of her friend. She looked past the goon she was against spotting a fallen Remy and and a distraught Camille on her knees. She moved to go to them but was immediately blocked by her opponent. Her anger returned as she defended herself from series of volleys from the Malouin's sword. But her distressed effort was in vain not noticing the man's backhand heading for her face until the contact came. She stumbled a few steps to the side scolding herself silently for letting her guard down.

"Did that feel familiar, Evangeline?" Alexander asked maliciously instantly grabbing her attention. "You know, you would not have this problem if you were still with me." The man started attacking again but this time the girl was fully prepared for each sword thrust, lunge and extension providing answers. She raised her dagger and sword forming a cross that caught the man's powerful arch then automatically kicked the man away. The brute took a few steps backwards chuckling as he watched the girl twirl the dagger in her hand into a different hold. His amusement faded when the girl had started a barrage of her own before he could even find even footing.

Alexander tried his best to hold off the girl's blade as she moved forward to strike just to change her footing at the last minute when his blade was already primed to block an attack that didn't come. He swung widely horizontal as the quick lady spun downwards stabbing the side of his thigh with the dagger the popped back up hitting his jaw with the pommel of her sword. The Malouin staggered backwards growling as he took the dagger out of his leg throwing it away before he let his hand linger on his jaw. "Apparently, you still like stabbing me." He saw the girl take another one of her daggers out of the folds of her skirt. "You can not blame a man for trying to get closer, although, why I ever wanted to is beyond me." He taunted trying to fluster the silent girl. But instead, it was the sword in her hand now that was she changed her grip with. "Three years and you still have not gotten over the whole ordeal. Can you still feel my hand lifting your skirt?" He asked grinning now knowing that it would get to her. "Silence means yes." He growled.

He charged and the two blades met. But the girl had feigned interest in the pushing back on the blade. Instead she turned to the side rolling off his back, letting the man stumble forward into the empty space as the hilt of her sword met the back of his head. "You have been weighed." He heard her say loudly as she passed him. She pulled her sword arm back while she thrust the dagger to cut off the grey armband before he could find his balance. "You have been measured." She continued as she shoved the Malouin to be sprawled against the wall. "You have been found wanting." The gang leader attempted to move from the wall but felt a blade tip on the back of his neck. "Do you yield Alexander?" She asked coldly pressing the tip of the sword a little bit more emphasizing her point.

Alexander simply laughed remaining completely still against the wall. "If I do not yield, what would you do? Kill me?" He snarled. "You know the rules. Being under La Soleil Rouge, you can not kill another Malouin. The council will eat you alive." He stared at the wall smugly knowing his position was at his advantage.

"I can torture you." Came a calm response. The sword tip pressed on and Alexander felt his skin break. "Yield now." The girl demanded.

"You might as well kill me." He answered knowing that the possibility of the girl going against the Council of Elders were slim to none. To his surprise the sword tip released its pressure slightly. He started to grin until he saw another man lean against the wall beside him smiling from ear to ear. It was then he noticed that the room had quieted down remarkably.

"You know Alexander, the council sent us after you to bring you back dead or alive." Michael informed him coyly. The defeated man turned pale.

"And we do not have a problem of taking you back dead." Added Gabe who was shrugging on his left side.

Alexander felt a second sword blade against his nape. "No problem at all. Believe me, Alexander, nothing will give the three of us more pleasure than killing you ourselves for what you have done. In fact, my crew on the Fleur will throw a party." Finished a voice filled with confidence, he recognized to be Jean Baptiste. "So what would it be, Alexander?"

The convicted man clenched his jaw. "Yield." He growled ashamed that he had lost. If he went back to St. Malo, there could be a chance that the council would let him plead his case. There could be a chance to live. "Le Loup Gris yields!" He shouted angrily. And at once, the arms of his thieves were sheathed at the defeat of their leader. The members of the Le Loup Gris slowly and bitterly dropped to one knee admitting their defeat. "Take your sword away from me Evangeline." He ordered then qualified his command. "I have yielded." He snarled.

"Say it all." She commanded harshly. "I want total humiliation. You will never lead a gang of anything again." She pressed her sword tip harder. "Say. It. All." She repeated coldly.

--

Will Scarlett hacked his axe on the last Black Knight in his vicinity. When the man fell to the ground he hurriedly turned to look for Djaq. There was a clang of a sword dropping. His eyes narrowed when he heard her gasp a few feet away just as the sea of thieves knelt down in defeat. A Black Knight had taken her hostage with a blade on her throat. The axe on his hand twirled in his hand as he menacingly glared at the man. "Let her go. Pick on someone your own size." He ordered.

But the man shook his head as if playing with the carpenter and pressed the blade harder on the girl's neck. "I'm taking this pretty one back to my castle." He informed the outlaw as he started walking backwards with Djaq in tow.

Will saw a familiar sword blade being raised behind the Black Knight. He smiled at the Black Knight. "Somehow I don't think so." Just as he finished saying those words, a hilt of a sword hit the Black Knight at the back of the head. His grip on Djaq immediately loosened as he lost consciousness. The Saracen quickly raised forward into the waiting arms of her beloved. "Thanks, Allan." he said in gratitude to the ginger haired man standing over the Black Knight.

Allan waved his grateful friend's words away. "What's a few head hitting for a friend eh?" He grinned widely before noticing who he actually just knocked unconscious. "That's the Lord Winchester!" He pointed to the collapse man with amusement.

"Do we care that it is the Lord Winchester?" Djaq asked still holding Will's hand surprised that the trickster was grinning from ear to ear while they were heading back to collapse into a protective circle around the Queen.

"Do you know how many Lord Winchesters there have been since the pact was signed? Three. He was the third." Allan informed them but the two gave him skeptical looks. "I'm telling the truth. Honest!" Then he started recounting the list of Lords. "There was the original who signed the pact who mysteriously disappeared. Sheriff probably got to him. Then there was the one about the stolen plans and jewels. Thanks to Leigh Thornton over there," he pointed to the girl holding someone at sword point, " that Lord fell out of favor.Reckon Prince John got to him. Then there's this one." He finished ticking off his fingers. "Not being funny, but good luck to the next guy. That position is cursed."  
--

Prince John crossed his arms unamused at what was happening. The whole Le Loup Gris before him had just knelt down in submission. His own Black Knights could now be so easily seen. What was worse is that the Nottingham outlaws were now starting to consolidate around the Queen again now that his Knights were just standing confused on what was happening. He jaw clenched seeing that the Le Loup Gris leader pinned to the wall surrounded by an enemy gang stating his defeat in the most humiliating way.

"Le Loup Gris yields to the all great..." He heard Alexander start to say but paused. He saw three men surrounding him draw their swords to join the girl that had started it all and the Malouin continued. "The all great St. Malo represented by Le Soleil Rouge to whom we surrender pleading for mercy. Mercy, Messieurs et Mademoiselle, mercy." He finished before the prince saw the girl knock him out with a hit to the temple.

Beside him, the sheriff of Nottingham was shoving the bowed thieves to move. "What are you all doing?!" He exclaimed angrily pushing the men over. But the thieves would not attack. "The enemy is there! Go after her!" He ordered in vain.

"Have I not told you there is honour amongst thieves, Sheriff?" The girl turned to grin mischievously at the Nottingham lord as the six that formed the original front line rearranged themselves again to meet the newly awakened Black Knights heading for them.

The Prince eyed as his Knights continued to fight it off with the Queen's makeshift guards. Behind him he heard the sword fights of their hired mercenaries versus the Queen's actual army. He admittedly was not the best military leader in the known world. However he knew when he was beaten.

But he was not beaten yet. In anger, he clasped the hilt of his sword, drew it in his hands and broke into a run towards the Queen.  
--

There was a brutish yell echoing through out the hall. Robin placed some distance between himself and Sir Guy of Gisbourne with a wide lateral strike to see who exactly it was. However, as Gisbourne tried to avoid the swing by stepping backwards unknowingly stumbling over a thief. The Black Knight fell to the floor and Robin quickly ran past the fighting outlaws to where he had thrown his bow. He saw Prince John charging while everyone else was occupied by the side of his eye. The Queen just stood where she was unable to use the bow against her own son.

He grabbed a few arrows from the nearby quiver before he turned with an arrow already ready on the bow. He quickly glanced at the Prince's position and grinned. There were several sand bags hanging from the ceiling beams which the workers were probably using to weigh the beam down in place. In less than a second he had three arrows flying through the air to cut the ropes letting the sand bags fall on the Prince.

"Prince John!" Two surprised Vassey and Gisbourne sprinted after and to the angry monarch guessing what the outlaw had planning. The arrows cut the ropes squarely. The sand bags fell exploding has they hit the floor. Sand filled the air forcing the fighters to stop. The sounds of people coughing replaced the previous clashes of metal on metal. Robin, however, was unfazed by the sand blocking it out with his hand over his nose and mouth as he breathed. He squinted trying to follow several shadows moving through the sand saturated air.

All of a sudden, he felt someone shove him away from where he stood. There was a loud thud as a sand bag just fell where he used to stand. There was a coughing man beside him trying to regain his balance while swatting the sand away like they were flies. "Much?!" Robin exclaimed finding that it was his old manservant that had saved him from getting hit by the weight that was apparently connected to the ones he had cut.

"I told you! I told you one day something will happen to your foot. Well, it wasn't really your foot so much as you. But your feet were part of it." He cried in response in between gagging. "And I told you that I would do something about it. Because that's what friends do. Help." He continued trying to get the sand away from him.

Robin just stared at his friend for a good second before realizing that he was talking about the metal ball that had dropped on the man's foot a few weeks back. "Oh, Much." Was the only thing he could really say in between chuckles.

The Queen watched on using her trumpet sleeves as a filter against the sand. The sand itself had started to settle. She frowned when she saw that her son along with any surviving Black Knights were gone. She had thought this could be when he could surrender and she could finally knock sense into the man that wanted his brother's throne. Her actual army came into the room and immediately started taking the members of La Loup Gris away to lock up in the dungeon.

"It is over." She heard the Saracen say in relief as she dropped to the ground tired from the night's battle.

The Queen shook her head. "For now it is."

--

Note: Just the aftermath chapter left! I split chapter 6 into two parts because otherwise it'll be too long. A friend of mine who read this chapter before I even posted it was IM-ing with me while reading. First reaction was-- Ah! Masquerade ball and the Prince is there with his evil little minions... Don't tell me you're going to do the Man in the Iron Mask bit where they swirl around revealing themselves ever so coyly to scare the ... well in your case the Queen.-- And I answered: Can you just read it first? And then by the end of the chapter my friend went-- Ah! Sand bags. I get it! Because King Rich is in the Holy Lands and its a dessert there. So this is like, the P.J. can't survive in the crusades because he has no fighting skills and stuff.-- And I replied: What are you talking about? You're reading far too into this... Just thought I'd share because I thought it was funny.


	8. Chapter 7: And the world spins madly on

BBC Robin Hood God Save the Queen

Chapter 7: And the world spins madly on

--Palace of Poitiers--

Robin tossed in his bed trying to fight off consciousness due to his uncomfortable surroundings. For the past three days, he had found it funny that he had thought a proper bed with propers sheets were the best things in the world just to wake up confused why his bunk was so soft and warm instead of the familiar wooden hardness of his forest bunk. Yes, the Queen had asked them to stay for a few days to properly rest after the whole ordeal. Robin knew this was an excuse and saw right through the monarch's pretense. She had not resumed court. The Queen needed people she trusts around her until they could say for certain that Prince John and his Black Knights had gone. So the outlaws and the Malouins stayed.

He opened his eyes slowly to the blurry world. Quickly, he tried to rub the sleep off his eyes. There was a familiar fuzzy figure in white sitting on the edge of the bed beside him. And he was sure that his surroundings weren't the ornate walls of the palace room he had been staying in. Instead, he was quite sure that he was in his old room in Locksley. "Hello, handsome." She greeted.

With the sound of her voice, the Lord of Locksley sat up fully awake. "Marian." He returned breathlessly pulling her form nearer in an embrace. She was a vision looking exactly as she had when they met at the council meeting the first day he had gotten back to Nottinghamshire. Had it all been a dream? He sure hoped so.

She pulled away first and Robin loosened his hold on the girl slightly. "Saved the Queen and still alive. Not bad for an outlaw." The Lady of Knighton teased while she ruffled his unruly hair lovingly staring right into his eyes. "You've done well, my love." She smiled before moving forward gently kissing the outlaw on his lips before he could think of an appropriate inappropriate comeback.

Then he thought of the best reply. He held her closer once more happily deepening the kiss with the girl he once thought was gone from him.

Robin of Locksley opened his eyes blissfully when Marian pulled away again. For some odd reason, he was no longer sitting down and the weight of the girl was gone replaced by a warm and soft blanket. Instead, he found himself staring cross eyed at a big white butterfly resting at the tip of his nose. The butterfly took his consciousness as a clue and fluttered away out the open window. The outlaw sat up disappointed and confused. He was no longer in Locksley-- he was in the palace. He ran his fingers through his hair glancing around at the decorated walls and beautiful furniture in his room realizing that it had been a dream. Marian was still in a world that he could not reach.

But she approved of what he had just done. And it was at this thought that he found himself smiling. She was watching over him just like he thought. The very idea warmed him to the core.He'll be damned if he disappoints her. With renewed vigor, he got out of the soft bed to dress out of the night clothes and into the crisp white shirt, pale green yellow vest and proper pants hanging on the closet door. The Queen had been providing them splendid court clothing for their stay. They had all fit him like a glove so far. And there hasn't been a complain from the rest of gang.

In fact, he was sure that Will was loving it the most although he would not speak of it. It was the Queen after all, that had ordered Djaq into a dress. A maid had been assigned to the girl on the first day of their stay to transform the Saracen into a court lady. The effect on the gang has so far been appreciative. For the time being, although they still call her Djaq, she was once again what she was before she was taken as a slave. Djaq was the girl named Saffiya.

The sound of pounding hooves interrupted his thoughts making him glance out the window. There he saw, a young girl riding up to the palace alone in familiar black and white clothes she had worn as Leigh Thornton. Robin frowned buttoning up the vest. Evangeline had fallen ill right after the battle. Camille had informed them all that this was probably not from her wounds but from fatigue taking in consideration on what the Malouins and Raoul had told her. He could still hear the words of the lady physician in his head while he watched Carter, Raoul and the Malouins look after the unconscious girl inside her room. "This has happened before--just two weeks ago in fact. The body shuts down trying to save itself from losing all energy. When her mind assessed that the danger was over, it probably let body do its job. It is a good thing Carter had caught her. If she had fallen wrongly, we would have lost her all together."

The young lady had just come back to the land of the living yesterday. He was sure the crusader had been the one to watch her so they could talk. Carter had heard Alexander's one sided conversation while in battle and decided to ask Raoul about it. "Were Evangeline and Alexander ever together?" He had asked. The crusader and the outlaw, being the only other Englishmen in the room, were surprised to hear a confession from the members of La Soleil Rouge. In turns, Raoul, Michael, Gabe and Jean Baptiste, admitted and retold all their histories. They, including Eva, Leigh and her cousin Tristan, were once all part of Le Loup Gris, a gang handed to Alexander by his father. It was not surprising since they were all childhood friends after all. When Tristan had gone to join his father in the Holy Land, the depressed girl left her village in Cornwall saying that she would go check on Laurent. But instead, she had gone to St. Malo accompanied by Leigh to seek the company of her friends. It was there that she had become quite close to Alexander despite the fact that the rest were starting to walk away from the gang leader's slowly changing attitude. They warned her that the man she liked had changed for the worse yet the ever optimistic girl stood by his side and often acted as mediator between the leader and his former friends. In those times, they all secretly kept watch over her knowing Alexander's worsening demeanor. They had in fact, once or twice stepped in the otherwise empty Loup Gris hall to prevent the man from raising a hand against the girl at the end of their argument. And still the fifteen year old Evangeline believed Alexander when he apologized promising to change. Until one night, the five of them, three Malouins, Raoul and Leigh were having drinks in Gabe's work place only for the girl to run in crying with a bruise forming on her right cheek. Not only had the man hit her that night, but he had also tried taking advantage. In panic, she had stabbed the man in his back with a dagger from her sleeve. That night, they all returned to Evangeline's room with the girl to confront the man tending to his wound. They had all quit the gang together and Michael eventually asked the council if he could form his own if only as a check and balance against Alexander's. And it all happened in the span of four months.

"That is why she is taking it slower with you. Too slow even." Raoul had commented after the whole story was told. "In my opinion, you have proven yourself above and beyond Alexander ever had." Then the genius started tapping his chin. "I'm not saying you are worthy of her." He teased. "But you are much better than him."

"We warned you when you left Malo. We would have killed Alexander if he weren't Malouin. We might not be related by blood but that girl is our sister." Gabe admitted and warned at the same time.

The Soleil leader gave the stiff crusader a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Do understand that we would not be telling you this if we did not like you. That being said, I will warn you again. If you raise your hand against her, we will find out eventually. Remember that you are not under the protection of any Malo gang." He stated a bit too cheerfully.

"She is over the whole ordeal." The captain said pausing by the door before he followed his friends out. "We told you because we know that when she tells you, it would be candy coated and incomplete. It would probably start with the words 'It's a long story'. And you would not understand the importance which you need to understand. However, do not ask her about it, Chevalier. Believe me, she will tell you about it herself eventually."

Robin could not believe himself that something like that could happen to the girl just like he could not believe that the girl had gone riding this early in the morning. He marched out of his room grinning at the sound of worried reprimands and aloof responses echoing through the corridors as he approached the dining hall.

"Carter, you were the one looking after her yesterday night. How did she get past you?" He heard Camille inquire from the crusader.

"I'm a thief?" Came the suggested answer from the young girl. "Do you want to know what I found out?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"A good thief." Jean Baptiste replied with equal disregard.

"One of us." He heard the sword smith add.

"La Soleil Rouge, Madame." Michael had finished proudly. There was a indeterminable yell of frustration inside the dining hall. Robin marched right in taking his seat where beside the quiet outlaws that were watching conversation with amusement but trying very hard not to show it. Even the Queen sitting at the head of the table was silenced trying to keep from laughing.

"Now, dear, maybe I should take this from you." Raoul said slowly taking his wife's knife away from its place. "Oh good morning Robin." He greeted briefly before putting his attention back to his angry wife. "Have more wine." He suggested offering the lady his cup. But all her received from the girl was a glare.

"She's right you know." Carter said turning to face the young girl beside him. "Eva, you should never have gone out unaccompanied when you haven't even fully recovered."

Djaq nodded in agreement. "Exactly what I told you when Little John found you asleep in the forest. None of us could get you to wake up. Do you remember?"

"When did that happen?" Camille asked eying the guilty smiling girl.

"That time she stole jewels from the sheriff and I made her a box." Will answered honestly seeing that everyone was keeping their silence.

Eva pointed a defiant finger at the carpenter. "Boo you, Will Scarlett. I'm never giving you tools again." She jested. "However, do you want to know what I found out?" She repeated.

"Really, Evangeline." Carter faced the girl seriously. "You have to take better care of yourself." He joined in on the reprimand.

"Thank you Carter!" Camille cheered. "Knock some sense into her."

Evangeline gave the crusader an innocent smile. "But there is no rest for the wicked, Monsieur le Chevalier." She answered taking a bite out of an apple. "Do you want to know what I found out?" She asked again.

Robin threw his hands in the air. "Okay, Eva. Your total disregard for your welfare seems to stem from this revelation of yours." He propped his head with his hands placing his elbows on the table. "You seem eager to inform us of what you know. What did you find out?" He humoured the thief.

Evangeline grinned widely at him. "They are gone!" She cheered. "I was passing through a tavern, yes? And drinking in tavern bar was Veronica-" She started her quick retelling of her little escape.

"The little lady from the assassins guild? The one that likes to burn things?" Jean Baptiste inquired.

"The one who almost burned my workshop down when we broke up?" Gabe cringed.

The girl nodded while her two friends groaned in dismay hoping they don't come across the fiery girl. "The very same. In any case, she said she had passed the Prince and his Knights on the road yesterday so she decided to follow them while they ate lunch to learn what happened to the Le Loup Gris. But she also found out that they were to sail back to England this very morning! By Le Havre too." She looked at the people in the table waiting for cheers. But it didn't come. Instead she saw a few worried outlaws and concerned friends. "What?" She was now just equally confused.

"This means we go back to Nottingham." Robin answered her simply. "God knows what they would do to the people knowing we are away."

"Oh, come on! I know this means that they are regrouping for their next coup attempt but can we celebrate the fact that for now at least, the Queen is a little safer than she was... oh... maybe last week?" She pointed out dryly. "It is a silver lining, yes?"

"It means that they would probably raise taxes to recover their loss." Will sighed grimly.

"No more of this wonderful beef." Much eyed his plate memorizing how his food looks.

Djaq stared at her won plate. "No more salad." She stated honestly.

"Much's squirrel stew." Little John grinned when he elicited the precise aghast reaction from the smaller man.

Allan raised his hand seeing the table's humour come back slowly. "Not being funny, but can I stay here? I have had enough of that stew and he's quite possessive about that kitchen." He reasoned. Djaq playfully hit him in the arm.

Much recovered from his dropped jaw expression huffing with his arms crossed. Everybody had started chuckling after Allan's semi- truthful plea. "Revolting." He retorted. "All of you! Just... revolting." He finished.

"Much." Carter pointed his knife at the man servant. He looked back Evangeline with a small sly smile that delighted the girl while she bit into her apple. "Did you just call the Queen revolting?" He asked.

"Oh Much." Robin shook his head as he gave the small man beside him a comforting pat. "What have you done?"

Laughter echoed through the dining hall as they watched the Lord of Bonchurch pale and start incoherently stuttering an explanation to the monarch feigning insult. Robin laughed along with the others who started teasing the former man servant mercilessly. But then he found himself quickly lost in his own scattered thoughts. By next week, they would be back in the forest they call home and things would change again. They would have to move now that their camp has been compromised. Will is going to be busy making their new home but when they return, the cave should do nicely. They would be needing new creative ways to foil the sheriff's and Black Knights' plan. It should be easier now that Carter was with them. But he wanted the thieves along as well. They would be able to enter and leave unnoticed. However, Evangeline would undoubtedly refuse. The Queen needed protection as well and her three guards were all she has left. The three Malouins had their own agendas as well and they would never agree to be under the crown of England. He watched the couple laughing across him sadly, knowing they were about to be separated until the King returns. His mind drifted to the currently staggering Much who would undoubtedly be inquiring about Eve's welfare the moment they get back. He wondered if their little gang and their new friends could succeed holding off Prince John and his Black Knights' attempts to steal the throne. They had gone very close to getting what they wanted in this round. The people dining in this table had been very lucky. In his mind, Marian had undoubtedly helped by some odd kind of divine intervention.

A white butterfly flitted through the length of the table seemingly breaking Robin's train of thought. He followed it with his eyes as it fluttered out the window. When he brought his attention back to the joyful group, he caught Evangeline's small nod in his direction unnoticed by anyone else. "Heaven." She mouthed at him knowingly before cringing as Much hit a sour note in his song.

"Much!" He exclaimed stopping the man from singing anymore. "It would be a pity to survive the Turk, the sheriff and Prince John with his Knights, just to die by the hands of your own friends."

The Queen laughed. "I can have him locked in jail to ensure he does not escape your revenge." She offered Robin lightheartedly.

Much looked around the table. "You know, it is good I do not readily take offense. A smaller man will be insulted. A smaller man would be wounded-" He declared.

"Much. Shut up." Little John said sternly earning another round of laughter from the group.

Robin smiled when he caught his breath fingering his tag. The Black Knights will not give up. And their merry band wouldn't either. After all, they were Robin Hood.

--

Note: Aaaand it's done. I just checked my official word count and realized that this fic was long-- close to 70,000 words. In fact, if I check and find out that I've written this in under a month, I might just join that November fiction writing challenge that requires 50,000 words as a minimum. Yay! Anyway, I will stop rambling. I hope the whole fic made sense especially starting in Chapter 4 or 5 where I stopped following the RH episode format.

Thanks to Brazeau, Voldemorts Understudy and Orangeswillbeoranges for the fave and Isolde Mousie and evilloveberry08 for putting this fic on alert-- if i haven't thanked you already.

I hope you liked it. :)


End file.
